Becoming a Memory
by amrawo
Summary: After a horrible summer Hermione is attacked and sent to the past. Now Voldemort's after her and she's having trouble resisting the charm of Sirius Black. And what about her knowledge of the future? HGSB Marauders 7th year and beyond
1. Painful memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends or the wizarding world. These things are the property of JK Rowling. **

**A/N: Hey! If you are reading this you have decided to read my first attempt at writing my own fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Becoming a Memory**

**Prologue**

General POV

Ever since the summer Hermione Granger has had a hard time sleeping. It wasn't for lack of trying either. The problem was that every time she went to sleep she would relive what happened the night she got home from her 6th year at Hogwarts.

_Flashback_

It had been a nice night. She had dinner with her parents and they watched some movies before retiring to bed.

"CRASH!" Hermione flew several feet into the air after being woken up by a crash coming from downstairs. Immediately she grabbed her wand from the bed side table and opened the door. As she went down the stairs she started to hear several voices, all of which she unfortunately recognized.

_Oh crap! How did they get here? Oh, that's a dumb question they used apparition of course! Great time to lose my mind now, when Death Eaters are in my living room. _Then Hermione heard something that made her heart stop. Her parent's voices.

"Where is the girl!" Yelled the voice that could belong to no one but Lucius Malfoy himself, _they're here for me? It must be to get to Harry! To lure Harry into a trap!_

"I will never let you have our daughter! Leave us alone!" shouted her father. Then she was grabbed from behind and felt her wand being pulled from her hands. She was pulled into the living room finally getting to see the whole scene. A group of four Death Eaters were standing on one side their wands pointing in the direction of her parents on the other side of the room; her dad was standing in front of her mom.

"Look like we don't need their help after all." Lucius said with the famous Malfoy sneer. "Tell us where the Order of the Phoenix is mudblood!"

"I can't tell you, idiot! I'm not the secret keeper! But even if I could I'd never tell you! I'd rater die than give up my friends to you!" She screamed in rage.

"We'll see about that! _Crucio!_" The instant the curse hit Hermione she felt like she was going to burst from the pain; it was pure agony, unfiltered pain all through her body. But she refused to scream. She bit her lip until the curse was lifted and she was left panting and shaking.

"So you want to play do you mudblood! Let's see if this is fun enough for you! _Avada Kedavra!" _The killing curse went speeding towards its target, but the target wasn't her, it was her father. He fell instantly. Her mother screamed with tears in her eyes, along with Hermione.

"Tell me where Potter is! Or your mother will get the same!" He shouted. "Don't do it Hermione! It will be fine! I'll be fine! Don't betray you're friends!" Her mother shouted through tears. Hermione stayed silent, using her death glare on Lucius. Then her mother fell. Hermione sobbed as she stared ate her parent's bodies.

"_Crucio!" _He shouted again. For the second time that night she was hit with unbearable pain. Then there was another crash. Much like the one from before when the curse was abruptly lifted and she fell into the arms of the one and only Sirius Black.

She looked around and saw several Order members fighting the five Death Eaters. Suddenly she found that Sirius was pulling her into the fireplace and they were being flooed to The Burrow.

_Present Time_

It turned out that Professor Snape had heard of the plan to attack the Granger house hold and had alerted the Order of it. Still, they had been too late. Her parent's were dead. And she was left with nothing but haunting nightmares.

That was why she was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room at around one o' clock in the morning on a Friday night. She was gazing out at the large full harvest moon that was out. It was beautiful, with an orangey glow about it.

Looking down at the lake she saw something move. _What on earth is that? It looks like a person… I had better check it out. _She went back to her dormitory and grabbed her wand.

Stepping out into the cool night air Hermione wished she had worn something other than her short sleeping shorts and an almost too small tank top. Yes that's right Hermione Granger was wearing a revealing outfit. She had changed a lot over the summer, becoming more comfortable with her body she wore more girly clothes, used a little bit of make-up sometimes, and grew her hair out to mid back causing her bushy hair to tame down into soft golden brown waves.

Clutching her wand she went down towards the lake but saw nothing there. Then she heard something coming from near the forest and decided to check it out.

Once she got near the forest she heard a howl. _Oh My God! It's a full moon! How could I have forgotten! Wait… Lupin isn't teaching hear any more… then who is this?_ She ran as fast as she could. She could hear the pounding of the werewolf's large paws behind her. Then she slipped on the damp grass.

The werewolf caught up to her. She tried to scramble back to her feet but it clawed at her legs leaving four deep evenly spaced cuts. The blood oozed from her and it hurt like hell but she kept trying to get away. It scratched her all over ripping her thin tank top. Then it bit her. It grabbed on to her side with its powerful jaw. The pain was almost as unbearable as the cruciatus curse.

Then she heard someone speaking. It sounded like a spell. Then all of a sudden she started to glow, she felt weightless. Like she was floating. Then she felt a tug much like when using a portkey but this one hurt. She started to feel more pain, _I'm being ripped apart! That must be it! Ahhhhh!_ Then suddenly it stopped.

She looked around her, she was still in the exact same spot, but something seemed wrong. Looking behind herself she saw 3 figures. They were running towards her. Then she felt another wave of pain, and blacked out.

**A/N: Well that was the Prologue! I hoped you liked it! Please review! This is going to be a Sirius/Hermione fic if you have a problem with that you don't have to read it. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Luv,**

**Amrawo**


	2. Swooning isn't allowed!

**Disclaimer: see the Prologue…**

**A/N: Ok the characters may seem a little bit OOC but I can't help it they aren't really mine now are they. Lol! FYI I'm ignoring the fact that Sirius died in the 5th book for the purpose of this story and I'm also ignoring that Snape killed Dumbledore in the 6th book. **

**On to the first chapter of…**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 1**

When she finally woke up Hermione found that she was surrounded by bleach white walls, curtains, beds, and dried flowers hanging in various places around the room.

_Lovely, I'm in the hospital wing… the question is how I got here…_

Trying to sit up she was met with a burst of pain from her right side. _Ok…won't be doing that again any time soon._

"Oh, good you're awake!" She turned her head slightly to see Madam Pomfrey, but something was different about her. She seemed younger… A LOT younger.

_I'm hallucinating. That's it I'm going insane. She's here to tell me my room in St. Mungos is ready._

"Here drink this. I said drink it! Thank you dear. Now I'll be right back with the head master." The young Madam said to her as she shoved a potion down her throat.

"Hello miss, I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster here at Hogwarts. May I ask who you are and why three of my students found you nearly dead on our grounds?"

_Oh good I'm not going to be alone in St. Mungos! Dumbledore is coming too! Wait he's younger looking too… what is going on… oh my god I couldn't have… _

"Um… could I first ask what year it is?"

"Certainly my dear! It's September the 6th 1978." He said with a damn twinkle in his eyes.

_Why do I always have to be right! _

"Well Professor my name is Hermione Granger and I'm from the future, twenty years actually. As to how I got here I have no idea one second I was being attacked by a werewolf the next I heard a voice and I started to glow and apparently landed here."

"Interesting… very interesting, well I'll look in to it for you. As for your lycanthropic problem we can arrange a place for you to go during your transformations." He said to her kindly.

"Now since you will no doubt know someone here in the future we must change your name and get you a cover story." He said with his eyes twinkling some more. _I didn't think it was possible for eyes to twinkle this much._

"Well… how about Ariel Bennet as a name. And for my cover story I went to Durmstrang but after my parents were killed I decided to come here because I didn't like all the dark magic going on there."

She was quite proud of herself for coming up with something so plausible on the spot. She also liked her name choice, taken from her favorite book Pride & Prejudice and her favorite muggle movie The Little Mermaid.

"Splendid Miss Bennet! Now since the new school year has just started about 5 days ago I'll just place you in the house you were in in your time."

"I was in Gryffindor, sir."

"Ah I thought so! Now I think Poppy wanted you stay a few more days but you may come down for breakfast in 2 hours and get to know your new house mates. I know that the three young men that found you early this morning are looking forward to meeting. They seemed quite worried for you and kept asking if you were going to be alright. The pain killing potions should start working by then. And once you're there I'll make an announcement. Till then Miss Bennet."

"Wait professor! Who were the ones that found me?"

"Misters James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." And he left the hospital wing.

_Wow, I get to meet Harry's parents! And a young Sirius and Remus! And that damn rat Pettigrew… but I will be civil, he's not bad yet._

Then Madam Pomfrey came in with a sleeping drought. She said it would wear off in time for her to go down to breakfast. So Hermione slept.

When she woke up she found that she had been given a set of Gryffindor robes. With note:

_Miss Bennet,_

_These robes are from our Head Girl Lily Evans. She has also agreed to come with you to Hogsmead tomorrow so you can get clothes and supplies. She says that she is looking forward to meeting you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione put the robes on silently thanking Lily and glad that they were the same size. She went into the bathroom across the wing and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a little messy and she now had a scar above her left eye but other then that she looked fine, though that was because her robes were covering the long scars on her thighs and abdomen.

She did a quick little spell to fix her hair. And left to go down to breakfast. She had decided to leave the scar on her face alone. Deciding it might make her look kind of dangerous. And she just thought it looked cool.

Meeting no one on her way down she figured everyone was already inside enjoying breakfast, unaware that a new girl from the future was about to enter their lives.

(A/N: I was going to end it here but I'm having too much fun!)

As she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall every head turned in her direction. She was use to people staring at her though being Harry's friend and just kept on walking over to pretty red headed girl waving to her at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans. You must be Ariel. It's very nice meeting you." Lily said with enthusiasm.

"Yes I am. It's nice meeting you too. Thanks for the robes by the way; my trunk was lost on the way here." Hermione replied with a smile. _If only Harry was here for this!_

"That's horrible! We'll just have to get you a whole new wardrobe later on today! So, what school did you go to before you came here?"

"Durmstrang, I didn't like all the dark magic going on there though so I came here. My two friends there wanted to come too but their parents wouldn't let them." Hermione answered with ease. _I'm really glad I thought of answers to these questions earlier!_

All of a sudden the two girls were interrupted by three very good looking boys.

_Stop it Hermione! This is not the time to swoon! You are in the past! No swooning allowed!_

The boy that Hermione was trying to not swoon for was none other than Sirius Black. (A/N: bet no one thought that was coming…lol!) Hermione had seen the old photos of him in Harry's album but it was different in person.

He was tall, had a little bit on muscle from quidditch, shaggy black hair that reminded her of Snuffles, and intense blueish gray eyes.

Yes, not swooning was going to be hard.

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter! I decided to end it there it seemed like a good last line to me. In the next chapter the Marauders speak! And I know ya'll are looking forward to that! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**Amrawo**


	3. Stars in the sky

**Disclaimer: again see the prologue…**

**A/N: Thank you to those that have reviewed/put this on alert or favorites! Don't have much to say right now! So on to the chapter 2!**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey guys! Ariel this is my boyfriend James Potter, and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They are also known as the Marauders." Lily said as James sat down next to her. Sirius sat down next to him right in front of Hermione and Remus decided to sit next to Hermione.

_Well at least James and Lily are already together, from what I heard from Harry they didn't get along well at all before 7th year. _

"It's nice meeting you. So tell me why are you called the Marauders?" Hermione said playing dumb.

"Well my lovely lady we are the resident pranksters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Sirius said in a proud tone with a mock bow for effect. "Do you by any chance like pranks?" He grinned.

"I'm not against them. As long as no one is hurt I love them. Back at Durmstrang we had a set of twins that loved pranks too. In my 5th year they turned an entire corridor into a swamp." She said smiling fondly at the memory.

"Wow! That's ingenious! Hey Prongs! Why haven't we thought of that? We're falling behind! Soon our pranks will be meaningless! What are we going to do?" Sirius said to James panicking.

"I don't know! We need to think up something new, something fresh and exciting, something—"he was cut off by Remus.

"I think you two should stop now before you scare Ariel off with your… enthusiasm." He said carefully with an amused look on his face.

"Its fine I'm used to it. My best friends at Durmstrang were guys. A lot these two actually."

They continued talking for the rest of breakfast. Hermione was surprised that it was so easy to talk to them.

James was a lot like Harry, they not only looked almost identical but they had some of the same habits and attitude.

This Remus was happier than the Remus she knew in the future, he didn't have the constantly tired and sad look he did in her time.

And Sirius was like the Sirius that had decorated Number 12 on Christmas in 5th year. He was full of energy, and didn't have the look that Azkaban had given him, he was happy.

He was also flirting with her. It took all her will power not to flirt back and pretend she didn't notice. Unfortunately this act of ignorance only seemed to encourage him.

Sirius wasn't used to a girl not flirting with him, of course with the exception of Lily. He felt a strange connection to Ariel from the moment he found her on the grounds. He couldn't place it, he was drawn to her. She was different, and it intrigued him.

He looked at her; studying every detail. She was beautiful in his opinion, silky wavy long golden hair, glittering brown eyes, and from what he could tell through the robes a nice figure. While studying her he noticed a scar above her eye. He wondered how she got it.

Then his thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Good morning students! I have a short announcement. We have a new student joining us this year. She transferred here from Durmstrang and has already been sorted a Gryffindor 7th year. Please welcome Ariel Bennet." Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall.

There was light applause mostly because everyone was trying to see this 'new girl'. Hermione looked around trying not to make eye contact with anyone, when she did. She found herself looking right into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She involuntarily shivered, and broke off the connection.

_Even at 17 the guy just looks evil. Why is it such a shock that he's here? I knew he would be I guess it just didn't register or something that the guy that murdered my parents would be here. _

With the exception of her nightmares Hermione hadn't thought much about her parents deaths in hoping to block it out her mind. But now at the thought of her parents Hermione's eyes started to water.

And this didn't go unnoticed by Sirius who had already resumed gazing at her.

"Ariel, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah there is just something in my eye," she said wiping her eyes with her hands while pretending to blink. _I can't believe I just said that! That is one of the dumbest excuses in the book!_

"Hey, Lily could you show me where our dorms are?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, why don't we all go on up, the hall is emptying out."

On their way out of the hall Hermione was stopped by a tap on the shoulder. Turning around she was faced with The Bouncing Ferret Senior. Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, I'm Lucius Malfoy," _I already know that, jerk. _"You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort of people" he looked at the marauders and Lily. "I can help you there"_ wow this little speech sounds familiar…_

"Sorry Malfoy but I think I can tell who the wrong sort is on my own." _Thank you Harry for the great comeback remark!_ She glared at him.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we. We have ways of… persuasion." He said with the famous Malfoy smirk, and then he walked of in the direction of the dungeons. _We? Whose we? Probably means the Death Eaters. _

The others smiled at her and they continued on their way.

**O**nce in the common room they all sat down on the couches and discussed various things.

While the others talked about an assignment Hermione's thoughts turned to her own time. She wondered if anyone had found her missing yet. _Of course they have I've been gone apparently for 5 day's Harry, Ron and Ginny were bound to notice my absence. They're probably worried sick though. Whose voice was it that I heard? This is driving me insane! I normally know what's going on to an extent but now I'm clueless!_

"Ariel, do want to go shopping now?" Lily asked turning to her.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I really need to get some clothes." And they left the Marauders to themselves and went on there way to Hogsmead.

BACK TO THE MARAUDERS

"So guys, what do you think about Ariel?" James asked.

"She seems nice. Though I fell like she's hiding something from us." Remus said quizzically.

"Yeah she's definitely an enigma…" Sirius had a dreamy look on his face while saying this. The other two just look at him with strange expressions plastered on their faces. "What are you looking at me that way for?" He asked seeing their looks.

"Well, first of all you just used a big word." Said James extremely amused.

"And you have a crush on the new girl." Said Remus equally amused.

"No I don't."

"You are knee deep in de-Nile" the others said at the same time.

"I am not!"

"Waist deep now."

"Shut-up"

"Chin deep."

"Fine! I find her intriguing, and beautiful, and funny, and-"

"Padfoot, we get the picture. James do you know what this means?" Remus said with a grin.

"I lost the bet and now owe you 10 galleons?"

"Yes, but I was talking about the fact that Sirius has found his 'Lily'"

"What?" Said James confused.

"You know how you after you met Lily you couldn't stop thinking of her, and kept going on about her, and wouldn't stop staring at her?" James nodded with a reminiscent look covering his face. "Ariel is Sirius' 'Lily'"

"Ok, so I've found my very own 'Lily' now how do I get her to like me? If you two didn't notice she wasn't exactly flirting with me back there." Sirius said.

"That's were we can help you my love sick friend." Remus smiled.

BACK TO THE GIRLS

"Thanks for helping me with all my shopping Lily." The two girls had spent about 2hours going from shop to shop getting everything Hermione would need for school. She now had a whole new wardrobe complete with various accessories.

"No problem at all! I'm always ready for shopping!" They both laughed.

In the course of the day the two girls had become good friends. They found they had a lot in common, and talked continuously.

They wandered around Hogsmead for awhile longer before heading back up to the castle with their magically shrunken shopping bags. Upon entering the common room the noticed that the three guys were all huddled in a corner, James and Remus were talking while Sirius seemed to be listening carefully. They looked up when the portrait closed.

"Hey girls! Where's all the stuff you bought?" Sirius asked.

"We shrunk our bags Sirius; you've been a wizard for how long now? 17 years?" Lily said with a smirk. Sirius just 'humphed' and turned to Hermione.

"How did you like Hogsmead?"

"It's beautiful! I loved it. It reminds me of those old towns I've read about in books." She smiled.

_Not as beautiful as you. _Thought Sirius.

Then Hermione and Lily decided to go on up to put up all their purchases and go to bed.

Before she went up stairs Sirius kissed Hermione's hand and said goodnight.

**H**ermione couldn't get to sleep that night. She got up to look out the window. The sky was black with little stars scattered all over it and at one side was a crescent moon. (A/N: I don't know much about moon phases so bear with me).

She had always loved the night time. It was mysterious and it was the only time she could just be by herself and think.

Her favorite part of the night was the stars.

They were the only light shining through in the darkness. Looking at them from the ground they seemed small but as you get closer to them they were actually huge.

Individually they were only a little light but when millions of them filled the night sky together they gave off a powerful light across the world. And if you focused on them long enough they overpowered the darkness.

She wasn't so sure she liked the night that much anymore though. Lately the night seemed to hold bad things for her. Her parent's death, her being attacked by a werewolf, her coming to the past.

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of all that had happened in the past months. And for the first time since the night it had happened Hermione cried for her parents death. She let out all her emotions and let the tears pour out.

Then she dried her tears and went to sleep.

**A/N: I liked this chapter. I feel good about it. More to come!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! puppy dog face**

**Amrawo **


	4. Time warps and ferrets

**Disclaimer: see prologue…**

**A/N: Hey! Well I have been having problems with this chapter. It's not writers block it's more of I have too many ideas for it! Lol! And of course there's school to deal with. Well here's what I have decided on for this chapter!**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 3**

BACK IN 1998

Harry Potter was starting to get worried. He and his friends, Ron and Ginny, had been looking for their other friend, Hermione, all morning and they still hadn't found her.

"What about the Library?" Ron asked.

"We looked there first thing remember?" Harry answered slightly annoyed.

"What about the kitchens? Maybe she's decided to take up SPEW again." Ginny said hopefully.

"Checked it already"

"The girl's bathrooms?"

"We checked them all. Ron has the bruises to prove it. Who would have known that girls were so over protective of their bathrooms?"

"Idiots… Wait a minute have you checked the map?" Ginny said.

"No, we haven't!" They went to their dorm and opened the map. They searched every where but still no Hermione. Then they saw another name that they weren't expecting in Dumbledore's office.

_Sirius Black_ was written in tiny print across from Dumbledore's little dot.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked confused.

"I don't know but let's go find out, we can tell Dumbledore about Hermione while we're there."

SCENE BREACK

As they were entering Dumbledore's office after guessing the password, they heard Sirius and the Headmaster talking to one another.

"So you're saying that Ariel is really…" They heard Sirius say.

"Yes she is. Now why don't I go on and explain every thing to you, Mr. Potter and Mr. and Ms. Weasly all of which are standing in front of the door." Dumbledore said with slight humor in his voice. "Come on in you three. You should know that my office alerts me when someone comes in."

"What is this all about Professor? And where is Hermione?" Ginny asked panicked.

"All will be explained in due time Ms. Weasly. Now why don't you all sit down and I'll tell you a story of a girl I used to know by the name of Ariel Bennet."

TIME WARP

IN 1978

The next morning Hermione woke up before Lily did. Apparently the other Gryffindor 7th year girls had transferred schools together, leaving only Lily and herself in the dorm.

She got out of bed and went to bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw that she had puffy eyes from crying the night before and fixed it with her wand.

She took off her clothes and was just standing there in her bra and underwear. She inspected each scar carefully. They were still a light pink color and she doubted they would every fully disappear.

She was too busy inspecting the scars on her thighs that she didn't notice the door open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ariel! I should have knocked!" Lily said embarrassed by her rudeness. Hermione turned towards her without realizing she was giving Lily a clear view of her scars.

"Ariel where did you get those?" Lily asked.

_How could I have been so careless! Maybe I should just tell her. It would be nice to get at least one of all my secrets off my chest._

"I was attacked by a werewolf. I am a werewolf Lily. That's why I have all these. Please don't tell anyone, not even the marauders." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Ariel! I promise I won't tell anyone. But you should tell the boys they won't care that you're a werewolf and neither do I."

"Thanks Lily, maybe I will tell them one day but not yet."

"Ok, well I'll leave you to get dressed and then we can walk down to breakfast together."

SCENE BREAK

When the two girls walked into the Great Hall they noticed something was different. But they didn't figure out what it was until they looked above the Gryffindor table.

TIME WARP AGAIN

1998

The three just stared at Dumbledore trying to soak in the information he just gave them.

"So you're telling us that the girl that showed up here in 1978 and you came to know as Ariel Bennet is actually our Hermione Granger." Ron said finally finding his voice.

"That's right Mr. Weasly."

"So then where did Ariel go I've never heard of her before?" Harry asked.

"That Harry is where it gets complicated," Ron mumbled something that sounded like 'you mean it's not complicated already?' "You see Ariel Bennet has been missing since about a month after you were born Harry. My theory as to why she disappeared is that she realized that soon she was going to be stuck in between saving Lily and James and messing up the sequence of the events we already know happened. So she left to keep herself from spilling her secrets of the future and possibly causing something worse to happen."

"Makes since I guess." Said Ginny thoughtfully. "Wait a second why is Sirius here then? Why was he so shocked before?"

"That's quite a simple question; you see Ariel Bennet is actually Ariel Black."

TIME WARP CAUSE I'M EVIL

1978

As they looked in the direction of the Gryffindor table they saw a huge banner that said in huge bold letters:

**ARIEL BENNET WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? –SIRIUS **

Hermione had no idea what to do. She couldn't go out with him he was going to be her best friends godfather. No matter how much she wanted to say yes.

She took out her wand and underneath Sirius' message she inscribed the message:

**SORRY BUT I CAN'T. –ARIEL**

Looking around she saw Sirius. He looked a little put out and waved his wand so the banner disappeared. Lily and Hermione continued their way to the table and Hermione noticed that Lily had a grin spreading across her face.

"What has you so happy?" She asked the red head.

"Oh, nothing just that it seems Sirius has a crush on you."

"Well I'm not interested in him." Hermione lied.

"Yeah sure you aren't." Lily said unconvinced.

"Alright I am interested in him but it would never work. What if he doesn't like that I'm a werewolf." _Ok so that's a stupid reason but I can't tell her the real one._

"Ariel he won't care about that. Give him a chance."

Hermione just nodded. And they found their seats near the boys. Hermione tried to avoid Sirius' eyes but she was having a hard time doing it. Every time their eyes met she felt a spark deep inside her. _Forget it Hermione pretend you don't notice._

They didn't say a word to each other the entire meal. Then they all had to leave for potions class.

SCENE BREAK

Once in the potions dungeon they found that they had already been assigned partners for the rest of the term. Hermione hoped that it wouldn't be a Slytherine but it turned out that her partner was Sirius.

They started making their potion in silence then Sirius seemed to have had enough.

"Why won't you go out with me? I mean every other girl wants too!" He said to her. But all that did was make Hermione mad.

"You want to know why I won't go out with you? It's because I don't like being compared to every girl that will throw themselves at you. I'm not every girl Sirius, now shut up and help me finish this potion." She seethed at him.

Sirius then realized his mistake. _Why did I have to open my damn mouth! Of course she's not like every other girl that throws themselves at me! Look at her she actually has a brain! I'm going to have to make it up to her._

He looked at her through the corner of his eyes, and saw a frown across her face. _Maybe I should let her cool down first._

When potions ended she sped out of the room not waiting for anybody. The other two marauders and Lily came over to him.

"What was that about Sirius?" James asked his friend.

"That was me not shutting my big mouth."

"You didn't," Remus said.

"I did, you know maybe she really just doesn't like me."

"She likes you Sirius she told me. It's just that there's something about her that she thinks you wouldn't like. And she won't take the chance. You have to earn her trust and her friendship first." Lily said to him.

"Really?" He said hopefully. Lily nodded.

"Come on guys we have to get to DADA!" Remus said.

SCENE BREAK

When they got into the class room they found that Hermione was already there and they sat around her.

They sat in silence until the professor walked in.

"Hello, my name is Professor Higgins I will be your DADA instructor this year. Now I would like to hold a dueling session today to see where every one is at. Let's see for our first pair how about…" he looked around the room. "You," he pointed to Hermione, "and you." He said pointing to Lucius Malfoy.

_Great, just my luck. Oh well it will be fun bringing his ego down a few notches._

Hermione had been practicing her dueling skill with Harry every chance she got and had become quite good. She had even beat Harry a few times.

They stepped into the front of the class room. Lucius had an evil smirk on his face obviously thinking like every one else that this would be an easy duel since Lucius was the best dueler in the class.

They both raised their wands.

And when the professor said 'go' Hermione didn't waste any time in shouting out a hex.

"_Petrificus totalus!" _Lucius dodged and fired a curse back.

"_Impedimenta!" _Hermione side stepped it easily.

"_Aguamenti!"_ Lucius was hit with a jet of water but was back up in no time.

They continued in this fashion the curses getting increasingly advanced until Hermione hit him with a well placed spell. When the smoke the spell had caused cleared Lucius Malfoy was no longer there. Instead there was a fluffy, white, ferret wearing little Slytherine robes.

The class burst out laughing even the other Slytherine's. Hermione had a wide grin on her face as she sat back down in her seat.

For the rest of the day all anyone talked about was the strange new girl that turned Malfoy into a ferret.

TIME WARP (LAST ONE!)

1998

"Wait so you're saying that Hermione is married to Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yes we are married. Though I knew her as Ariel it still applies." Sirius said with blank expression.

"So do you know where she is then?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't I haven't seen her since she disappeared. But I know that she's alive. We both have these rings see," He held up a ring they had always seen on him. "Our wedding rings have a spell on them. They would have turned black if she was dead and turned red if she was mortally wounded. But it has done neither. She's alive somewhere just waiting until it is the right time to return to us. Which I think may be sooner than we think."

Sirius turned and gazed at the sunset wondering if the love of his life was doing the same thing.

IN A SECRET LOCATION THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW OF

A woman in her late 30's gazed out her window at the sunset. It was beautiful full of reds, pinks, yellows, and oranges. She looked at the calendar to her right.

"Not much longer now. Soon. Soon I'll be with them again."

**A/N: I had fun with that! Sorry for such a long wait! I decided to give ya'll a long chapter since I had you wait so long! Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Amrawo**


	5. Following Flowers and Flying Lessons

**Disclaimer: see the prologue!**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 4**

1978

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_Hermione was running through a forest. It was pitch black and she could barely see her hand in front of her face, but somehow she knew where she was going. But why was she running?_

_Turning her head around, she could make out the figures in dark cloaks chasing her. They were shouting curses at her; she just barely missed getting hit with one. Who were they?_

_While she was trying not to get hit with an unknown curse she tripped over a tree root. They were catching up to her. She tried getting up but her robe was caught on something. They were almost there. One of them fired a curse at her and…_

Hermione jolted awake in her bed. She was covered in sweat and was out of breath like she had really been running. Not wanting to fall back asleep she decided to go down to the common room.

Walking down the stairs she was bathed in the heat from the warm fire. Then she saw something move over on the couch. Looking over she saw Sirius sitting there gazing into the fire. She was glad that she had left the concealment charm on her scars.

He didn't notice she was there until she sat down next to him. He looked over to her and smiled a little and scooted over to make room.

"So you've forgiven me then?" He asked.

"Well, I don't like being compared to every girl that throws themselves at you but it's silly to stay mad for such a small thing, so, no I'm not angry anymore." She told him with a small smile._ Who could stay angry at him… he's so cute! Bad thoughts Hermione! He's your best friend's godfather! _

"I'm really sorry for that. You aren't like the other girls around here." Her smile grew as he said this.

They sat in silence for a while, each of them trapped in their own thoughts. Suddenly a log in the fireplace fell off another, making a cracking sound that made them jump from their trains of thought.

"So why are you down here so late?" Hermione asked him.

"I could ask you the same question." He answered.

"Ah but I asked you first." She smirked.

"Couldn't get to sleep is all. Had a lot on my mind." He finally answered.

"What about?"

"You mostly." He turned to her. She turned away blushing like mad. "So why are you down here at this time? Was it the thought of you having myself as your company?" He teased noticing her blush.

"No," She pushed him lightly on the arm. "It was just a nightmare I get them a lot nothing new." She looked down.

"What are they about?"

"Normally they're the same… repeating something from last summer… but tonight's was different. It had something to do with me running through a forest being chased by people in dark cloaks firing curses at me, I tripped and they caught up to me, then I woke up."_ Why did I tell him all of that? _

"Creepy. I wonder what it means." He said thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I might not even want to know really." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened last summer that caused reoccurring nightmares?"

_Should I tell him? I want to I feel like I can trust him. It may be good to get it off my chest anyway. It seems I have had a lot weighing on my chest lately._

"Last summer Death Eaters came to my home. They killed my parent's right in front of me. They were going to kill me too, but the Auror's came before they could." She didn't look at him; she just stared at the fire watching the logs burn to ash.

"I'm sorry. Nobody should have to go through that."

"Don't be, It's in the past," _well the future really…_

"Thank you for listening Sirius. It helped a lot." She smiled at him.

"No problem, you can always talk to me. My ears are always open"

"I think I'm going to try to go back to sleep. Good night Sirius. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Before she left he had one more question for her.

"Hey, Ariel, what's your favorite flower?"

"The Sunflower, why?"

"No reason!" He already had a plan formed in his mind.

SCENE BREAK

The next morning when Hermione woke up she found a bouquet of sunflowers next to her bed.

_So that's why he wanted to know my favorite flower. _She smiled.

After getting dressed she and Lily went down to breakfast. But on the way down she couldn't help but feel that she was being followed.

Turning around she saw the bouquet of flowers floating in mid air behind her. _What in the name of Merlin?_

Lily turned around also and giggled. Hermione stepped to one side and the flowers followed her, the other side they still went with her. _Ok this is just annoying…_

In The Great Hall

"Sirius," Hermione said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes Ariel?" He grinned.

"Could you please explain to me why I have a bouquet of flowers following me around?"

"Of course I can Ariel. You see I charmed them to follow you around." His proud grin got bigger.

"How long will this charm last?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Oh, about until dinner time."

"What!" she looked livid. "Sirius" She said in a calm voice.

"Yes." He was a little unsure now.

"I think you should run"

"Why?" He looked a little worried.

"Because, in about 5 seconds I'm going to kill you."

He didn't need telling twice. He sped out of there as fast as he possibly could (with a few pieces of toast in his hand). Hermione took another deep breath and… sat down. The others stared at her.

"What?" She said looking up.

"Why aren't you chasing him?" James asked confused.

"Oh, I'm not really that mad. I just wanted to scare him a bit." She smiled evilly.

And they all started laughing. Causing the other students in the hall to give them worried looks.

SCENE BREAK

Later that morning in Charms Class Sirius came to sit down next to Hermione.

"So, I'm still alive, and that must mean that you aren't really furious with me. Right?" He said with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe." She smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes then. You know it could be worse, I did consider having some house elves wearing hot pink dresses follow you around with big flashing light signs saying 'Hermione please go out with me' on them. But I thought that might be embarrassing." He said still smiling.

"Oh, yes and people giving you strange looks when you walk down the hall isn't embarrassing at all." She mumbled to herself.

To tell the truth Hermione thought charming the flowers was kind of cute. Even if it was a little embarrassing and annoying. It was a nice thought.

They continued the lesson chatting together about various things. Until they got to a subject that Sirius couldn't believe.

"You can't fly?" Sirius asked astonished after Hermione told him that she was hopeless at flying on a broom.

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"Why didn't you learn how to fly in you first year?" He asked.

"I'm dreadfully scared of heights…" Hermione looked down.

"Well I'll teach you then! We'll overcome your height problem too while we're at it!" He said as if that settled the matter.

"No… really… I'm fine… with my feet… firmly… on the ground." She stuttered.

"Nonsense, meet me on the quiditch pitch after dinner!" Then the bell rang and Hermione went to ancient runes while Sirius went to divination.

SCENE BREAK

Ancient Runes was rather uneventful for Hermione. It seemed that in her time more had been discovered so the stuff she was learning in this time in her 7th year she had already learned in her 5th.

So during this time Hermione pondered what to do about Sirius. She couldn't deny she liked the guy. Even in her own time she saw him more as a friend than an adult. But he was still Harry's godfather.

_So what, he's your age now. Harry would understand. And anyway, he's very good looking, and he's has a good sense of humor and all that other stuff you like in guys. _

_But what would happen if I got back to 1998 it would be so awkward! _

_Actually it would only be awkward for you considering it has already happened for Sirius he's probably known the whole time._

_But how would, Sirius have known it was me, I'm going by Ariel?_

_Good point. But-_

_Oh would you look at that. It's time for lunch. I spent the entire class arguing with myself. Lovely. There's still hope for me ending up insane…_

SCENE BREAK

The rest of the day went on as normal. Or as normal as a day in another time could be. But finally it was time for dinner.

Hermione was glad to finally get rid of the flowers. They had caused a lot of problems through out the day. They hit people passing by in the head, knocked things over, and activated a few students' allergies.

On her way down to the Quiditch pitch Hermione felt herself being followed for the second time that day.

But turning around she discovered that it was not more flowers following her around but Lucius Malfoy. _Crap._

"What do want now Malfoy?"

"You have a great skill with defensive magic. I bet you would be even greater with dark magic. I know someone that can help you. He can teach you how to become great." He said with a threatening evil voice accompanied by an evil grin.

"Sorry not interested." She made a point to sound bored. But when she made to turn around and keep walking she was stopped by a hand painfully griping her arm.

"You will change your mind in the end. You can count on that." He threatened.

"Don't hold your breath… well maybe _you_ should."

She glared at him and yanked her arm out of his grasp and continued to walk down to the Quiditch pitch.

SCENE BREAK

"There you are! I was wondering if you had gotten lost." Sirius said to her once she got down.

"No I just ran into Malfoy." She said.

"That guy is trouble. Try to stay away from him the best you can. If he tries any thing tell me or James, Remus, or –"

"Sirius, I'm a big girl," She said as if she was talking to a little kid. "I can handle Malfoy just fine. I'll let you know it I need help. Don't worry about me."

"Fine…" He mumbled. "So let's get started."

They both walked over to the brooms he had pulled out.

"Have you ever been on a broom before at all, even with someone?" He asked.

"No, never been off the ground using a broom." _Thestrals don't count…_

"Well, why don't you ride with me first? So you can get a feel for it." He said to her.

"Ok." She hesitated a little before getting on the broom. He then sat behind her on the broom.

"Ok, I'm going to push off now. Just hold on to the broom I won't let you fall."

He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other was in front of her guiding the broom.

The broom went higher and higher above the ground and Hermione was doing fine with her height problem until she looked down, when she did this she jumped a little and grabbed Sirius' hand out of instinct.

"It's ok, I got you. I'm not going to let you fall Ariel." Sirius whispered in her ear when she gabbed onto him.

His warm breath made Hermione shiver slightly when it touched her ear. Which made Sirius smile when he noticed this.

They stayed up in the air a while longer sitting in silence. Then Sirius decided it was Hermione's turn to steer the broom.

"Ok, just like this… that's it… see you're a natural!" he said as he helped her go up and down and make turns.

"You're right it's really nice up here. Almost like another world." Hermione said looking at the sunset from their position in the air. Hermione leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her a little tighter. _You know, I could get used to this…_

Soon they decided to go back inside as it was getting dark.

Hermione thought that it was a very successful flying lesson, in more ways than one.

IN A DARK CREEPY LOCATION THAT I DON'T KNOW OF

"Lucius, what news do you bring from Hogwarts?" Lord Voldemort said.

"My Lord, there is a new girl in my year. She has great skill and I think she could be a valuable asset in your plot."

"Interesting. I want to know more about this girl. And I want you to get her on my side. If she doesn't cooperate, use force."

**A/N: These chapters are getting increasingly longer. Haha. This chapter had a lot going on, Sirius and Hermione are getting closer, and Lucius and Voldy have a plan. Dum dum dum! **

**Next chapter: Snape, full moon, and talks with Remus, also Sirius latest plan to win Hermione's heart.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**amrawo**


	6. Tone Deaf Full Moons

**Disclaimer: See the prologue…**

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 5**

The next day went rather smoothly for Hermione. No werewolves, or time traveling, and no strange things caused by Sirius or the other Marauders.

She went to her classes, talked to Lily and the Marauders, and she did her homework, all the usual stuff teenage girls do when they're in another time.

But throughout the day she couldn't help but have a sneaking suspicion that something was going to happen. And she wasn't going to like it.

3:43 IN THE MORNING

Hermione was in a deep sleep dreaming about having conversations with inanimate objects. She learned that they complained a lot. (A/N: I have had this dream! Lol!) When she was woken up by what sounded like a band of some sort.

Peaking through her curtains she saw that Lily had been woken up also. They looked at each other with confused expressions and then looked at the clock.

3:45am was read in big red numbers. They both groaned, neither of them liked being woken up in the middle of the night.

While all this was taking place the music was still going on. Trying to figure out where it was coming from they turned to the window.

And they were shocked at what they saw. But the shock was quickly replaced with disbelief and then annoyance and anger.

This onslaught of emotions was caused by a group of 17 year old boys on broom sticks outside their window.

Sirius it seemed was the led singer while James and Remus were back up. But if singing wasn't bad enough; a guitar, a tambourine, and maracas were also involved.

Getting closer they were able to hear what the song was.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
_

_But she knows what she's doin'  
_

_She pushed me in the pool  
_

_At our last school reunion  
_

_She laughs at my dreams  
_

_But I dream about her laughter  
_

_Strange as it seems  
_

_She's the one I'm after_

_Chorus:  
_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
_

_She knocks me off of my feet  
_

_And I can't help myself  
_

_I don't want anyone else  
_

_She's a mystery  
_

_She's too much for me  
_

_But I keep comin' back for more  
_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for…_

(From "Just the Girl" by: The Click5) (A/N: I know it's the wrong time period but I thought the song kind of fit.)

"What the hell?" Both girls said in unison.

Hermione went over and opened the window. They were repeating the song now for a second time.

"Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin! You better not get down from those brooms! Because if you do I will personally make sure that you spend the next month in the hospital wing!" Hermione shouted at them.

She was furious. It was one thing to wake her up extremely early in the morning when she hadn't been sleeping well before, but to be woken up by bad singing and horrible instrument playing was another.

_I swear all three of them must be tone deaf!_

After Hermione's threats the boys weren't so sure if they should continue. But once they heard Lily's threat they knew they better stop.

"James Potter! If you do not shut the hell up this instant I will destroy your broom sticks, yes all three of yours, and then I will inform you mother of what really happened to her flower beds last summer!" Hermione thought she saw steam coming from her ear.

By now other students had heard the noise and were sleepily looking out their windows at the sight.

After being given enough "death glares" to last a life time from Hermione, Lily, and other sleepy Gryffindor students the boys decided to call it a night.

IN THE MARAUDER DORMITORY

"I think it went rather well don't you?" James asked the others.

"What broom stick did you just fall off of? It went horribly! She was supposed to think it was sweet not annoying! Now all we have is a bunch of Gryffindor girls mad at us for disturbing their sleep!" Sirius said hysterically.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He couldn't stop thinking about Ariel. Every time he saw her his heart started to beat faster and he became almost giddy in a way.

He had never felt like this before. And it scared him.

"I admit it didn't have the desired effect that we had hoped for. Maybe we should have chosen a different time." Remus had a thoughtful look across his face.

"Where's the list?" Sirius asked.

"Right here." James handed him the list.

Things that Girls Like

Flowers

Being serenaded

Being read poetry

Dancing

Chocolate ("Hey just like you moony! Ouch!")

"Okay, we can check off the first two. They didn't turn out too well. Are you sure girls like these things Moony? Maybe you have a faulty source." James said to the boy.

"Of course I'm sure girls like these things. Or well that's what my cousin said anyway, and she's a girl."

"Well the next one on the list is poetry. Anyone know any good poems?" Sirius said changing the subject.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you."

"Aww, thanks Moony I think you're a pretty nice guy yourself!" Sirius said.

"It was a poem; I wasn't saying it to you. Bloody thick." Remus mumbled the last part to himself.

"Oh, well-"

"I think we should skip the poetry for now. Let's go on to dancing." James said intervening.

BACK TO THE GIRLS DORMITORY

The two girls had finally calmed down. After venting their early morning grumpiness on the Marauders they found that neither of them could fall back to sleep.

So instead they decided to have a little two person slumber party. They grabbed some blankets and pillows, laid them out on the floor and began to discuss the earlier happenings.

"You know, I never knew all three of them were tone deaf." Lily said with a giggle and then Hermione joined her and it became an all out rolling around on the floor can't breath laughing fit.

Once their laughter subsided and they were able to catch a well needed breath they continued with their conversation.

Soon the conversation turned to more girly issues and they decided to give each other manicures.

While Lily was painting her nails Hermione's thoughts again turned to Sirius.

_He seems to be occupying my thoughts a lot lately…_

_That's because you think he might just be the best thing since sliced bread._

_Oh, you're back again are you? And I do not think he is the best thing since sliced bread._

_Of course I'm back, I never left I'm part of you Ms. Smartest Witch of Her Age_

_No need to get rude._

_Well, anyway you can't get him out of your head because you like him._

_No I don't I think he's an immature fool._

_But, he's your immature fool. And don't you deny you don't like him you said so just yesterday!_

_Fine. But like I also said yesterday- it's not going to happen._

_But-_

"Ariel what do you think?" Lily interrupted her inner battle of thoughts. Looking down she saw her freshly painted nails.

"They're great Lily! Thank you, now it's your turn."

"Ok, hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Sirius might actually really like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he just sang you a song from outside our window." Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, well, but-"

"Don't you dare say it's the being a werewolf thing. He won't care. Just think about it ok? It's weird seeing him like this."

"Ok Lily." And they continued on with their girl talk till the next morning.

SCENE BREAK

Before classes started Hermione decided to go to the library to get a little extra studying in.

When she got there however, she found she wasn't the only one with that idea.

Sitting at one of the tables in the corner was Severus Snape.

Curious about what he was doing there she decided to go over and play the "new student doesn't know her way around the library and needs help" act.

"Hi, I'm Ariel; do you think you could show me where the potions books are?" _That's it, use his interests._

"Yes, there right over there under the sign that says 'Potions Books' very hard to miss I'm sure." He sneered sarcastically.

_Well that was embarrassing, they must have taken that down in the future._

"Oh, sorry, I err…" She trailed off.

"You're that new girl aren't you? Yes you are. The one that turned Black down. Quite impressive in my opinion, not many actually have enough sense to turn him down." He said.

_Ok well, at least he seems to like me. Maybe If I become his friend he won't turn to the dark side… wow… that sounded so Star Wars._

"I'm just special I guess." She replied. "So, what's your name since you know mine?"

"Severus Snape."

"That's nice, do you like potions?" _Not a very talkative person is he?_

"Yes."

"Do you always come to the library before class Severus?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to give me anything other than a one word answer Severus?"

"Depends on the question." _Hmm… wasn't expecting that answer._

"Well what kind of question would entitle a multiple word answer? It would be a lot easier if you just told me so we don't waste the time of guessing." She smirked.

"Are you always this annoying?" He said exasperated.

"Oh, no I saved this especially for you." _This is really amusing._

"I'm honored."

"You might want to wipe off that sarcasm that just dripped from your mouth." She smirked again. _With all this smirking you could mistaken me for Malfoy!_

Just then the bell rang and Severus got up and left before another word was said.

_Well… that could have gone better. This might be harder than I thought._

SCENE BREAK

As the weeks past Hermione started to get used to her life in 1978. She found that the Marauders were really great friends along with Lily.

Sirius hadn't given up his conquest yet though. In the weeks following the singing incident he had done several things which included:

Trying to get her to Tango with him in the Great Hall during dinner.

Charming a large box of chocolates to ask her out repeatedly.

And last but not least he charmed her book bag to recite poetry to her every time she opened it.

Hermione was starting to get extremely annoyed. And with the full moon tomorrow her temper was worse than normal.

"If I hear one more pair rhyming words I'm going to chuck my bag out the window!" Hermione told Lily after dinner. Lily just laughed.

"Do you know where you're going for your transformation?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, Dumbledore said to come to his office after dinner. Which is now, so I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning." And Hermione made her way to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Miss Bennet, I need to show you where your transformations will take place. Follow me." Dumbledore said.

As Hermione was following Dumbledore she realized where they were going. They were going down towards the dungeons.

Suddenly Dumbledore stopped in front of a door that she had seen before in passing but had never actually seen it open.

"You will transform in here. It's sound proof and locks from the inside so you aren't in any risk of getting out. Tomorrow morning Madam Pomfrey will come for you and take you to the hospital wing to rest." He said to her.

"Thank you Professor."

"No problem at all Ms. Bennet. I will warn you that your first transformation will be the most painful. I'm sorry this happened to you my dear. It shouldn't happen to anyone really. Till the morning." And he left.

She looked around the room, and found that it was almost exactly like the Shrieking Shack. It had a bed, a desk, a few wooden chairs, and a small window showing her that it was almost time.

She went over to the small window and watched the sun set. And then she waited for the moon to appear.

There it was.

The moment she saw it she started to feel the effects. Immediately her heart started to slow and her breath became a panting.

Then her heart sped up faster than normally and her breath quickened. And she started to feel her bones being contorted into those of a werewolf's.

The pain was unimaginable. It was worse than when she received the bite in the first place. She could feel her body changing and slowly was losing herself to the werewolf.

Soon she lost all human thought.

THE NEXT MORNING

When Hermione woke up she was immediately struck with pain. It was all over her body. Looking down she saw that her clothes were in rags and that she was covered in cuts covered with dry blood.

She slowly got up trying to ignore the pain. She grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it.

Looking out the window she saw it was still very early. The sun was just coming out.

Then she heard the door open and saw Madam Pomfrey coming in.

"Come on dear, lets get you to the hospital wing and clean you up so you can rest." The older woman said.

SCENE BREAK

Once she was in her bleach white bed Madam Pomfrey forced a bunched of healing potions down her throat.

In the time while Madam Pomfrey was getting another potion she found the woman had left the curtain open partially and could see out.

Looking around the part of the room she could see she met the eyes of another in a bed diagonally across from her.

She recognized him of course and he her. She should have known he would be in here too.

She continued to stare into the eyes of Remus Lupin until he finally spoke. This was lucky for her because she wasn't sure if her voice would work.

"You're a werewolf too aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. His voice was dry and tired.

She simply nodded at him.

"How long?" He asked her.

"Last night was my first transformation." She was surprised that she managed so many words. Her voice was as dry and tired as his.

He nodded. "It gets easier. Well not the pain and stuff, but after a while it becomes almost routine."

She nodded again not sure of what to say.

"Does anyone else know?" Was his next question.

"Lily," Hermione answered.

"Is this the reason you won't go out with Sirius?" He asked.

Before Hermione could say anything else another voice beat her to it.

"What's the reason Ariel won't go out with me?" Said Sirius curiously.

**A/N: IMPORTANT: I WILL BE GONE THE MONTH OF JUNE AND WILL BE BACK AROUND JULY 2. **

**I'm not abandoning this story or anything! I'm just going to camp and will have no access to the outside world other than snail mail!**

**This might be my last update till then but I will try to get one more up. Though it might be hard because I have school Final Exams this week so my time will be taken up by studying.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**

**amrawo**


	7. Repeating Methods

**Disclaimer: see prologue…**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 6**

"What's the reason Ariel won't go out with me?" Sirius said again.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. If she told him the real reason (that she was from the future) then she would be breaking all kinds of laws. But if she told him the fake reason and he said he was fine with her being a werewolf then she wouldn't have any cover up reason any more. (A/N: I hope that made sense… it does to me but I see it possibly getting confusing there!)

All three of the teenagers just stared at each other for a few more seconds, each of their minds spinning with questions.

But luck was on Hermione's side when Madam Pomfrey came back in and shooed Sirius out.

"Out, out, out! This place is for sick, injured, or recovering students and you do not fit any of those categories! Out!" And she pushed him out the door.

(A/N: ahh the power of the conveniently placed interruption!)

After Madam Pomfrey gave her a few more potions Hermione was again left alone with Remus.

OUT IN THE HALL OCUPIED BY SIRIUS

Sirius was very confused at the moment. He had walked in to visit Remus in the hospital wing and found not only Remus there but Ariel too.

The strange thing was that she had all these scratches all over the parts of her body he could see. She seemed tired and… weak. He wasn't used to seeing her like that.

Normally she was energetic and well… awake. What's going on? (A/N: no he's not that thick! He's just not considering the possibility of her being a werewolf yet.)

And then when he walked in Remus had said something about the reason that she won't go out with him.

When he had asked what it was he saw panic spread across Ariel's face.

What ever the reason is, he hoped he would find out soon. Because not knowing was already driving him crazy!

IN THE BLINDING WHITE HOSPITAL WING

"That is the reason, isn't it." Remus said this knowingly, like he already knew her answer.

"Uh… yeah." Hermione answered him. _Well no turning back on the story now._

"I understand being scared of what others would think. But you need to know that Sirius wouldn't mind. He knows I'm a werewolf. And we're still best friends."

Hermione just nodded not knowing how to answer.

"He like's you, you know. A lot actually. I've never seen him stuck on one girl for so long. He doesn't stop talking about you actually. It's getting quite annoying." He smiled. "You like him too, don't you. I can tell. I've been watching the both of you. Whenever you are in the same room as each other you both seem to light up. It's cute really. Like those cheesy romance novels my mom reads." A small smile graced his lips. Then he looked to Hermione.

"Why are you denying each other the happiness you both deserve over something as uncontrollable as being a werewolf. Just because we turn in to monsters once a month doesn't mean we don't deserve happiness too. Listen to what you're heart wants, and don't think about the consequences."

He looked into her eyes and saw a gleam in them, and he knew that she listened to what he had said.

He was right, Hermione was thinking about what he had just said to her. Maybe he was right, maybe she should just listen to her heart and not care about the future repercussions. Maybe she should give Sirius a chance.

She was tired of all the 'what ifs, buts, and maybes'. She didn't want to live in fear of the consequences anymore. She's in the past, why not make the most of it while it lasts?

"You're right Remus." She grinned at him. "I've been scared of the consequences and haven't been listening to my heart. I do like Sirius. A lot. And I'm going to tell him. And you are going to help me."

A mischievous grin formed on Remus' face. He was going to have fun with this!

THAT EVENING

Hermione and Remus, along with Lily's help, spent the rest of they day planning how Hermione will tell Sirius she will go out with him.

Everything was ready. All they had to do now was to wait for the morning.

SATURDAY MORNIG (NEXT DAY)

Sirius was still confused about yesterday's events. After the encounter in the hospital wing he hadn't seen Hermione or Remus anywhere, Lily had also been missing awhile.

At the moment he was lying in his four-poster bed staring at the curtains letting everything just run though his mind.

Then he felt something land on his chest.

Looking down he found one of the school owls with a letter. He took the letter and it flew away. _I guess it doesn't want a reply…_

Opening it he read:

**Sirius,**

**It's time for breakfast, where you will be getting a surprise.**

The letter wasn't signed. That was all it said. But like anyone he was curious to find out why he had gotten an anonymous letter so he got dressed and went down to breakfast.

SCENE BREAK

Once in the Great Hall he didn't even need to look for his surprise, or should he say next clue?

In the same spot that he had put his banner up a month ago was a new banner that said:

**Sirius, follow the floating sunflowers.**

He smiled starting to figure out what this was. He looked around trying to find a floating sunflower.

There it is, right above the doors he just came in.

He walked out back into the Entrance Hall and continued to follow the floating sunflowers.

Soon he came to his last sunflower and found a box of chocolates that had a note saying "open me".

He did and found it empty except for another note.

**Sirius,**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Meet me by the lake,**

**I'll be waiting for you.**

His smile grew (if it was possible) even bigger. And he rushed down to the lake.

SCENE BREAK

Hermione was sitting under the big tree by the lake waiting for Sirius to find her last clue when she saw the School doors open.

As Sirius made his way down to her she couldn't help but feel excited.

"That was very clever, you might be able to get a spot as an honorary marauder." He teased.

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" He asked, curious.

"Because, if I'm an honorary marauder who will help Lily keep all of you in line?"

"Good point." He grinned. "So why exactly did I get sent on a flower hunt all around the school?"

"I thought it would be fun to send you all over the school looking for flowers. Lily and Remus will have some great pictures now. And also I have a question for you." She smiled.

"And what's that?"

"Will you tango with me?" Her smile grew.

"Of course." He laughed.

They took each others hand and started to dance. It was going much better than the last time he had tried to dance with her. She even charmed her wand to play some music, though she wouldn't let him sing.

When the song ended they held the others gaze for a while longer.

"I have one last question." Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." He smiled and she smiled back at him.

Then they decided to go on back up to the castle together. Hands intertwined together.

**A/N: Aww! I love fluff! This chapter is a little short I admit, but I wanted to get another one out for all of you! And also I wanted to end on a happy note. It might seem that they are moving a little to fast, but I need them together for the next part of the story I want to start, and they can't be going that fast… they are going to Hogsmead together and are only holding hands… so anyway. I hope you liked it! I really want to try to write one more chapter before I have to go! Keep your finger crossed! Lol!**

**Coming up: Hogsmead, Flirting (mutual this time), and we can't forget Voldy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Amrawo**


	8. Interrupted Dates

**Disclaimer: see the prologue…**

**Becoming a Memory**

**A/N: I'm Back! I had a great time at camp and while there I also planned a few more chapters for this story so they might be coming up pretty fast! It's going to start getting more intense for awhile now. I'm bringing in the more serious (haha Sirius/serious) part of the plot now. You've been warned. :).**

**Chapter 7**

The two walked in silence on their way back to the castle. Both thinking of what had just happened. Needless to say they were both radiating happiness.

_I can't believe I just did that! I just asked Sirius to Hogsmead! And he said yes! Yay! _Hermione thought to herself finding it hard to contain her smile.

_This is progress… progress is good… very good. She likes me. She asked me to Hogsmead. Yes, yes, yes! Why the sudden change though? I'll ask later. _Sirius thought.

When they reached the common room they were met with peals of laughter coming from the corner.

Looking over they saw Lily, Remus, and James laughing their heads off at something Remus was holding.

Getting closer they found that Remus was holding the pictures of Sirius wandering around the castle looking for flowers. One involved him trying to jump up and grab one, failing to reach it each time because the flower kept bouncing higher when he almost got it.

When Hermione saw them she had to stifle a giggle. Earning her a mock glare from Sirius, this just turned her giggle into full blown laughter.

Soon all five of them were laughing at the pictures Lily and Remus had taken.

After the laughter died down the other three turned to Sirius and Hermione.

"So, are you two together yet? Because if you aren't we're moving to plan B, which is locking you two in a closet and not letting you out until you are." Lily said to the pair.

"And if that doesn't work there is always plan C, which involves duct tape…" Remus said with a smirk.

"We have a date for Hogsmead, no need for the closets… or duct tape." Hermione smiled.

Lily squealed with a huge smile on her face as she ran over to them and hugged them both jumping up and down.

While this was happening Lily managed to whisper "Have you told him yet?" into Hermione's ear, asking if Hermione told Sirius about her "furry" problem.

"No, I'm waiting till tomorrow." Hermione whispered back to the red head who nodded back to her.

Then they went over to the couches and sat down together. Hermione sat in Sirius' lap, Lily in James', and Remus sat in a chair in front of them.

_Hmm… he has an extremely comfortable lap. I could quite literally sit here all day._

The rest of the day the group sat in the common room talking, playing wizards chess and gobstones, and telling jokes that were so dumb they were funny.

"Hey guys want to hear a joke?" James said to the others.

"Yeah," "Ok," and "Sure," was heard.

"So two whales are sitting in bar-"

"How do whales sit in a bar, they live in the water, and have no butts to sit on, are they floating in the water?" Sirius asked interrupting James.

"It's an under water, whales only bar and I don't care if they don't have butts, can I continue now?" James said getting impatient.

"Anyway, two whales are sitting in a bar-"

"You said that already." Remus said with an amused smirk.

"I know that! Can I finish now?" James was getting annoyed now.

"Two whales are sitting in a bar, one whale turns to the other and goes 'whaaa oooh ahhhh' (A/N: whale sounds.) and the other slaps it with its flipper and says back 'ooooh whaaa oooh ahhhh whaaa'" James finished and started laughing.

"I don't get it." Lily and Hermione said together.

"Whales speak whale! Get it! That's the joke! You don't know what the whales are saying because you don't speak whale!" James laughed.

The others just looked at him.

"Dude, that's not even dumb enough to be slightly funny. It's just… dumb." Sirius said.

(A/N: my friend told me that joke; I thought I'd share it. that was the same reaction she got when she told us… lol!)

That night before the girls retired to bed Sirius gave Hermione a goodnight kiss on her cheek, lingering longer than what would be considered a normal amount of time.

And that simple kiss on the cheek was the source of Hermione's sleeping troubles that night, instead of nightmares. When she did finally get to sleep she dreamt of it.

It seemed as though it banished all her demons for the night.

SCENE BREAK

The next morning Hermione woke up rested, even with her mind having stayed on Sirius for so long.

After waking Lily up the two girls started to get ready for their Hogsmead dates.

Hermione decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a turquoise blue top. (A/N: I won't add specifics on type, use your imagination. :) ) Lily was wearing a knee length pink skirt with a white top.

Once done the girls went down to the common room. When the got down there they discovered that the guys were not ready yet.

"I thought girls were supposed to take longer getting ready?" Lily said. Hermione just shrugged.

A few minutes later the guys came down and after a little teasing for taking so long from Hermione and Lily they all set out for Hogsmead.

SCENE BREAK

Once in the town of Hogsmead the couples went their separate ways. Including Remus whose date was a nice girl from Ravenclaw named Natalie.

Sirius and Hermione proceeded to the usual shops until they continued down a path leading to the outskirts of the town. Soon Hermione realized the direction they were going as the way to the Shrieking Shack.

"Hey Ariel, in the Hospital Wing that day when I walked in on you and Remus talking why were you there?" Sirius asked curious.

Hermione took a deep breath and began. "I was in the Hospital Wing because Madam Pomfrey needed to give me some healing potions."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Hermione.

"No I'm not finished." She smiled slightly. "She was giving me healing potions because my transformation was the night before."

A look of realization made its way across Sirius' face.

"It makes since now, the sudden tiredness and the extreme hostility, I thought you were just PMS-ing."

"Hey," She lightly punched him on the arm. "Ouch," He mock pouted.

"But, yes Sirius I am a werewolf."

"That's the reason you wouldn't say yes to me? Ariel I don't care about that. Being a werewolf isn't the only thing you are. You're also smart, nice, interesting, funny, beautiful, and brave. You can't let a 'furry' problem control you." Sirius said to her.

"I know that now. After you left Remus spoke to me and convinced me to say yes to you. Or well, ask you out instead." She smiled.

"Remind me to thank him when we get back." And he leaned in and lightly kissed her.

After talking for a while longer they decided to head back to Hogsmead.

As they got closer to the village they started to see and hear things that made both their hearts stop.

There was smoke rising from the village with large flames below and they could see Hogwarts students and village locals running away from something screaming.

With one look at each other they started running towards the village in hope that they would be able to find there friends.

_They'll be ok right? They're alive in the future, well Lily and James aren't but we know they didn't die by fire. But what if my being in this time messed something up? But wouldn't that mean I've already been here in my time? I'm confusing myself._

In the town it was pure chaos. People running everywhere trying to put the fires out with water from their wands, but it seemed as though the fires were enchanted to keep burning.

Hermione and Sirius just stood in shock for a few seconds before springing into action.

(A/N: cue dramatic fighting music.)

Hermione and Sirius ran through the street as quickly as they could, trying to find their friends.

While they were running they found the source (or sources) of the fires and the screaming. Death Eaters were every where, battling with town residents and older students, along with some of the teachers.

Then Sirius and Hermione found the others. They were somehow able to stay together while fighting.

The 6 teens (Natalie was with them) didn't have time to communicate except for relived nodding, because a new wave of Death Eaters had just arrived to the battle.

They were firing spells left and right at the Death Eaters. But suddenly there was an explosion behind them sending debris and smoke all around them. And they became separated.

Hermione didn't really notice this though. She was too focused on the battle. But her focus was broken when she saw a little boy being chased by a Death Eater down an alley way.

While chasing after the Death Eater some of its hair comes out from underneath it hood and mask. The hair was white-blonde, meaning it could only be Lucius Malfoy running in front of her.

"Hey, Malfoy! Why don't you chase someone your own size!" She shouted at him.

He turned around to face her letting the little boy get away. She could see the smirk on his face as he turned towards her.

"Bennet, what a pleasant surprise, I was hoping to find you here today. I was wondering if you have thought about my offer." He said to her with a sadistic smirk.

"Yes actually I have." She could see shock pass over his face for a second before turning passive. "I have thought about my answer too." She said sweetly.

"And would you like to know what I now think about my answer Lucius? I think that my answer is one of the best decisions I ever made! _Stupefy!_"

Lucius jumped out of the way and fired another curse her way.

They continued in this way for a while. They were both evenly matched it seemed the other dodging any curse the other threw at them.

"You will regret turning down my offer Bennet. _Stupefy!. _It will only make the Dark Lord angry. _Impedimenta!_ He doesn't sit well with being turned down. _Crucio! _He won't stop till you're either on his side or dead._ Crucio!_ " Lucius yelled to her in between curses.

"If your master wants me on his _incendium _side so badly why doesn't he come and fight me? _Petrificus totalus! _He just sends his little minions to do his dirty work for him. _Saucio! _And if it turns out it has to be his side or die. _Occaeco! _I'd choose death!" She shouted back to him. Her anger rising.

"How dare you insult the Dark Lord! If you want to fight him then you will!" He said evilly.

He started coming closer to her still firing spells causing her to start moving backwards out of the alley.

Soon they were out of the alley onto the main street where everyone else was. Both still locked in a full fledged duel.

Sirius was on the main street fighting several Death Eaters alongside James when he saw Hermione and Lucius back out of an alley in an intense duel.

Worry settled into Sirius' mind immediately. He knew that she was the best dueler in his year. But he couldn't shake the worry.

_Oh God please don't let her get hurt. I need to go help her. She- what the… what's happening._

Black smoke started forming in the center of the street. The Death Eaters they were dueling now had small smirks on their faces. Like they knew something that the teens didn't. Then the smoke started to disappear, leaving the figure of what seemed to be a man. Sirius and James knew who it was right away.

Voldemort.

_No._ Sirius thought as he saw Voldemort start to walk towards Hermione and Lucius' duel.

"Last Chance Bennet!" Lucius yelled to her.

"Never!" Hermione yelled back at him. She knew who was behind her, and she refused to back down now.

"So be it." And Lucius jumped out of the as Voldemort fired his first spell at Hermione.

This time Hermione wasn't quick enough and was hit. The spell caused cuts to appear all over her body. The cuts hurt and the blood was soaking through her clothes but she fired a spell right back at him.

He easily dodged it and fired one back at her, which she was able to avoid.

"You have amazing talent my dear. But you could be better. I could make you great and more powerful than you could imagine." He hissed to her dodging a hex.

"If you are going to lie, at least make it a reasonable one. You would never do that. _Stupefy! _You're too scared that I could be more powerful than yourself. That's why you want me on your side, so I'm not as much of a threat. _Nox noctis!_" She said.

"Interesting theory. _Crucio! _But there are other reasons that I want you on my side. _Crucio!_" That last spell hit Hermione.

She felt the same unbearable pain she had felt several times before but still refused to scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that.

When the spell was lifted she tried to get up from where she had clasped on the ground but she was weaker than before and couldn't get her legs to support her body.

"Are you getting tired girl? You could join me and it will all stop."

"No," She said to him. Her voice was weak and raspy.

"What was that girl?" He said.

"No I will never join you!" she said as loud as she could.

"_Consectio!"_ He shouted. And she was once again hit with a spell that caused large gashes all over her body.

Hermione couldn't hold in the scream this time. The pain was becoming to horrible to stand.

She tried to through another spell at him but she couldn't, she was starting to lose too much blood.

Suddenly a larger shadow came between her and Voldemort.

Dumbledore. He started to duel Voldemort. He shouted something to someone close by.

The last thing she remembers is being lifted up by two strong arms and being rushed to the castle.

**A/N: I would write more but I decided to split what I had planned for this one chapter up into 2 chapters. So I hope you enjoyed this! More will be up soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Amrawo**


	9. Worrying and Plans

**Disclaimer: See prologue…**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 8**

After Dumbledore told Sirius to grab Hermione (to him Ariel) and go to the castle, he ran faster than he had ever run in his life. Behind him was an unconscious James being quickly levitated to the castle by a limping Remus, Closely followed Lily and Remus' date to Hogsmead: Natalie.

Sirius was scared. More scared than he had ever been before. He didn't know what to do. Hermione's blood had already soaked through her clothes and now was soaking on to him. He didn't think she could survive much longer based on how much blood she was loosing.

_Hang on Ariel. We're almost to the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey can help you. Just stay with me for awhile longer._

Once they reached the Hospital Wing they found that it was already full of other injured students, luckily though they were able to find two beds for Hermione and James.

While Madam Pomfrey and the back up Healers that had been called in to help were taking care of Hermione and James, Sirius was able to get a good look at all the injuries everyone had acquired.

Hermione had gashes all over her body. James had been hit by debris when another building clasped and was knocked unconscious and had a bleeding head wound along with some burns.

Remus was limping and had several bruises. Lily seemed to have a broken arm and was also sporting some cuts. The Ravenclaw girl that Remus liked, Natalie, also had some cuts and bruises.

And finally taking time to asses his own injuries, Sirius found that he was burned in several places along with some deep gashes here and there.

Once they had all been seen by a Healer and were either mended or mending all they had to do was to wait for Hermione and James to wake up, which wouldn't take too long according to Madam Pomfrey.

HERMIONE'S DREAM

It was almost like she was watching a movie. Images and scenes kept flashing by her one after the other.

Sad Harry.

Sad Ron.

Sad Ginny, Sirius (old), Remus (old).

Sad Weasley's.

Their smiles slowly start to get bigger.

Then it flashes back to the dream she had where she was running in the forest being chased by something. Dodging spells left and right.

There's another flash and she's walking down a corridor alone when she's stunned and a bag comes over her head, she then feels herself being dragged away.

Another flash shows Lily and James on what looks like their wedding day.

All the marauders are there too and herself. They are all happy and laughing.

Slowly everyone starts to fade leaving only Sirius and Hermione.

The two are sitting under a tree by the lake. The seasons change around them.

Two years pass.

Then Hermione fades from the image and Sirius is left alone.

One last flash is to Dumbledore. He's saying something but Hermione can't make out what. She try's to get closer but then every thing is gone.

END OF DREAM

Hermione slowly opens her eyes trying to get used to the brightness of the hospital wing.

Sirius is relived at the sign of life and hugs her like he's afraid she will float away if he lets go.

"Ariel! You're awake! How are you feeling?" His relief showing in every word.

"Like I've been put through a blender then pieced back together. What about you? And everyone else?" She answered him.

"I'm fine; Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up. The others are fine too; James just woke up a few minutes before you did. He was knocked out. Lily and Remus' bones have been mended and everyone's cuts and bruises are healed too."

Hermione smiled, happy that her friends were okay.

"What about Voldemort? What happened?" She asked slightly worried.

"Dumbledore came and took care of him. Why did you say his name?" Sirius hadn't flinched, but the only other person he had ever heard say his name was Dumbledore.

"Because Voldemort is just a name. Nothing more. Not saying his name just gives him more power. He feeds off the fear everyone has for him. And I will not give him that pleasure." She said seriously.

"That makes since." Sirius nodded.

The two sat in silence for a while. Thinking about the events that took place earlier that day. Then Sirius looked at Hermione. With a look in his eyes that she couldn't place.

"You really scared me you know?" He said softly. It was strange, he had only known this girl for a couple of months but he felt like he'd known her forever.

"I saw you come out of the alley battling Lucius and then V-Voldemort came. I saw you duel with him and it well, scared the crap out of me. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't get over there without leaving James alone to fight five Death Eaters. Then when I saw you get hit with all those curses and fall on the ground. I… I" Sirius was at a loss for words. Hermione could see the pain in his eyes.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Their eyes never left each other. And slowly they closed the gap between them.

It was a light kiss. And it didn't last very long. But it said everything that they couldn't put into words. And when their lips connected they both felt a spark, making everything seem good in the world.

"Wow." Sirius said in an almost inaudible whisper that Hermione heard clear as day.

"Yeah." She said in the same tone. Then she smiled. And kissed him again. This time a little longer.

But of course all good things must get interrupted. And this was no exception.

"Hey Padfoot, is Ariel awake yet- opps sorry…" Remus said opening then quickly closing the white curtain.

The two parted, both equally annoyed, but smiling just the same.

"Yes Moony. Ariel is awake." Sirius said.

"That's good. Are your lips detached now? Is it safe to come in?" Remus said failing to disguise the laughter in his voice.

"You can come in Remus. The others can too. I know you're all out there." Hermione called out.

The remaining Marauders and Lily can through the curtain and they all shared hugs and discussed the day earlier happenings.

SCENE BREAK

In the month following the attack on Hogsmead there was a dramatic increase in security around the school.

All Hogsmead visits had been canceled until further notice, all their classes were teaching something that could be used in defense in a duel or battle, and all the teachers seemed more stressed than usual.

But that didn't stop the teens carrying on as they would normally do. Though even they were more cautious sometimes.

James and Lily we're as happy as ever, if not more. Which Hermione understood, considering that Harry had told her that the two got married a few months after they got out of Hogwarts.

Hermione and Sirius were closer than they ever had been. One almost never being seen without the other. Most thought they were a great couple except for the few girls that glared at Hermione whenever they could. But Hermione just ignored them.

Remus also started dating Natalie. The others found that the pretty blonde Ravenclaw was nice and a good match for Remus.

She soon became very close friends with the other four. And the six teens were now inseparable.

SCENE BREAK

In DADA one day Professor Higgins announced that they would be working with Bogarts that day.

Apparently Bogarts were another thing that was taught later in this time than in hers.

After explaining what Bogarts are the entire class got into line in front of an old dresser. Hermione wasn't thrilled when she found that she was going to go first.

In fact she was very nervous. She didn't know what the Bogart would turn into because grades weren't as important to her as they had been in her third year.

She looked behind her and met Sirius' eyes a few people behind her.

She stepped forward giving space between her and the person behind her. And then the Professor opened the dresser.

As soon as the dresser opened Sirius Black fell out dead.

Hermione just stared at it with wide eyes. Trying to hold back tears she said the incantation and the dead Sirius became alive rolling around on the floor wearing clown makeup.

She stepped aside for the next person and quickly walked out of the room.

Once out the door Hermione clasped against the wall. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

_How is it that in just two months of dating Sirius he has become the thing I fear most to lose? But it's true, I don't know what I would if I lost him. _

_Every thing is moving so fast. After dating him for two months I feel like I have known him my whole life. He's become everything to me. Is it even normal to feel this way after such a short amount of time?_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

She looked to see who it was and saw Sirius sitting down next to her. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

He then scooped her up and set her in his lap and they hugged for while.

"Shhh. No need to cry Ariel. I'm alright. I'm not going anywhere." He softly whispered into her ear.

What Hermione didn't know was that Professor Higgins wouldn't let Sirius follow Hermione without defeating the Bogart first. When the dresser was opened for Sirius the figure of Hermione fell out dead.

BACK TO THE DARK CREEPY LOCATION THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT

"That girl had an unusual amount of power. She has amazing skill. Dumbledore must know this. That is why we must get that girl on our side. I could smell the unused power in her while we were dueling. With the proper training she could become much more powerful than the average witch.

"We need to take her before Dumbledore informs her of this and starts to train her himself. She could make a valuable asset to our side." Voldemort hissed to several of his Death Eaters.

"What is it that you wish for us to do Master?" Lucius asked.

"Follow her. Find out anything you can about her. And when the moment is right, take her and bring her to me." Voldemort said.

**A/N: As you have probably noticed this story is getting a little bit darker. I hope voldy's speech helped explain why he wants her on his side so badly because some of you were wondering about that. Hermione and Sirius' relationship is becoming stronger. I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Amrawo**


	10. A New Home and Time Warps part1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 9**

A few days later it was time for Hermione and Remus to go to their separate hideouts for their transformations.

About an hour before she needed to go to her special room in the dungeons Sirius asked to talk to her in private.

"Ariel there is something I want to tell you." He said seriously.

"What is it?" Hermione was slightly worried. Sirius was well… acting serious. No pun intended.

"You see, when we found out that Moony was a werewolf we decided to become animagi so we could accompany him on full moons. Werewolf bites don't affect animals. So I was wondering if maybe I could come with you. So you aren't alone…" He trailed off.

"That's sweet of you Sirius and I'm glad you confided that in me, but I don't think you should. I don't think James could handle looking after a werewolf all by himself, he needs you there. I'm not going anywhere. The room can't open from the inside. Just think of it as a boy's night out, in a way." Hermione said to him. In all honesty she didn't want him to see her like that. Not to mention her clothes are usually gone or in rags by morning.

"Hey what are you two whispering about over there?" James called from across the room. It was then that Hermione realized he was the only one out of her friends that didn't know about her being a werewolf.

They walked over to where he was sitting with the others.

"Sirius was offering to accompany me during my transformation tonight James. But I declined his offer." She hinted.

"Oh, okay then… wait… your transformation? Wha- are you… you're a…" Realization hit him full force.

"Yes I'm a werewolf." The others sniggered at the look of comprehension on his face.

"Well that explains it." He looked at the others and noticed that this wasn't a shock to anyone else. "Wait, all of you knew this? Why am I always the last to know everything?" He pouted.

The others just laughed.

Soon it was time for Hermione and Remus go down. They walked together in silence to the entrance hall then Remus went outside and Hermione continued down to the dungeons, where she would spend the rest of her night then wake up and not remember any of it.

IT'S BAAACK! TIME WARP!

1998

Sirius was sitting with Remus in a room off of Dumbledore's office sharing old memories from the past with his old friend.

"I've spent nearly 18 years looking for her Moony. And now I find that she's been right here under my nose." Sirius said to his old friend.

"No, Hermione was right under your nose. You've been searching for Ariel, who though technically are the same person, are not the same. I don't think I could, or even want, to picture Hermione doing some of the things Ariel had done." Remus replied.

"You're right. Going to the past changed Hermione into Ariel, I just wonder that if she is still out there somewhere, who is she now? That would mean she's been in hiding for around 18 years. How much has the woman I love more than anything changed?" Sirius said close to tears.

"I don't know Sirius. I don't know. But if Dumbledore's theory is right she will reappear soon. Then we can see for our self's if she is still the same woman we knew."

"Thanks Remus. That really means a lot." Sirius said blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. Then they heard a knock at the door and saw a familiar group of teens stick their heads around the door.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Ginny, I assume you would like to know some more about your Hermione did in the past?" Sirius said.

They nodded.

"Well let's start at the beginning. Dumbledore's version left out a great deal of things."

TIME WARP (YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT)

1978

Before leaving the hospital wing the next morning she received a letter from Dumbledore telling her that he needed to speak with her before breakfast.

After telling Remus where she was going and asking him to tell the others she headed to the Headmasters office.

_I wonder what he wants to speak to me about. Maybe it has something to do with me returning home. But…do I want to go back home? _

_Of course I do… I don't belong here; everyone in my time must be very worried, Harry, Ron, Ginny, the other Weasley's, Sirius. Wait if I went home, would Sirius and Remus forgive me for leaving them? I can't leave them or Lily and James! I've become as good friends with them as I was with Harry, Ron, and Ginny._

_What will I do? Look at me I'm already planning on what to do when I don't even know why Dumbledore needs to see me! _

Once she reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office she found that she didn't know the password.

"Uhh…Chocolate Frogs?" the gargoyle sprang to life and let her through.

"Wow, I'm getting good at this; it only took one guess…" She said out loud to herself. Now standing in front of the large door to Dumbledore's office she took a deep breath then let it out and knocked.

The door opened and she stepped inside.

"Ahh, Ms. Bennet," he winked. "How have you been fairing these past few months?" he asked her.

"I've been well sir. But if you don't mind me saying so I doubt that is the reason you called me to your office." She smiled softly. He laughed lightly at her words.

"Alas you are right Ariel. I called you here because I have news about your returning to your own time.

"I have been doing a lot of research and I am sorry to say that… there is no way for you to return until time runs its course." He said to her.

Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do the most. Part of her felt like crying and other part felt like jumping for joy. She decided to just plaster a blank expression on her face, thank Dumbledore for trying, and slowly walked out of the room.

TIME WARP!

1998

"We all noticed a change in Ariel after she went to speak to Dumbledore that day. At the time we weren't sure what it was. But looking back on it now knowing what had been said I think she had finally accepted that time as her home. She knew it was permanent now and treated it as such." Sirius said to the others.

TIME WARP

1978

Hermione didn't feel like eating anymore. So she went back to the common room and sat by the fire to think.

_So there's no going back now. This is my new home; with Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus. I'll make the most of my new life here. Treat it as I would if I was back in my own time. Well I guess it's not my time any more._

_After I leave this spot I will think of this as my time from then on. This is my time now and I will treat it that way. _

_But I can't forget about what happens to James and Lily, and Sirius, and Remus. What will I do once Harry is born? After that everything will start to change. I don't think I could stop my self from telling them not to choose Peter when the time comes._

_I know what I will have to do. After Harry is born I will disappear, and not reappear until my 1997 self has come back here. Yes, that's what I'll do._

Hermione continued planning how she would go about leaving in a few years and where she would hide, until she was interrupted by two large hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who Ariel." A deep masculine voice whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

She could have fun with this.

"Hmm… I don't know who you could be. Would you mind giving me a clue?" She said with a flirtatious smile.

"I think I could do that." She could hear the smile in his voice. Then he kissed the back of her neck causing her to shiver. He smirked at this.

Then he arched around her and kissed her lips letting his tongue lightly brush against them before he stood back in his original position.

"Teasing isn't very nice Sirius."

"You knew it was me the whole time didn't you?" He pouted.

"Of course I did, I recognized your voice." She told him.

"Makes since." And he came over to her side of the couch and sat next to her.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" He asked.

"Just to see how I was adjusting, and how I liked my classes," she lied with ease.

"What about the extracurricular activities?" He said huskily.

"What extracurricular activities?" She said in the same tone.

He kissed her again but with more force then before. They kissed for awhile longer when Hermione felt his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance that she granted. Soon they ran out of air and broke apart.

"Those extracurricular activities," he smirked.

"Oh, I enjoy those very much. Maybe even more than classes." She teased.

"Maybe?" and he kissed her again.

"Okay, more than classes." She said when they came up for air again. Sirius chuckled.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile when Sirius got an idea.

"It's Saturday," he said.

"Yes, Saturday is usually the day that comes after Friday…" Hermione said confused at his sudden outburst.

"I know that. But I just realized something… I've got to go… met me in the entrance hall before dinner. I have a surprise." He said quickly and went out the portrait hole.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been having very bad writers block along with a new job that I hate! Since I haven't updated in awhile I've decided to post this chapter in two parts instead of one so that ya'll can read something now! I hope you like it. I had a lot of trouble with it so I'm not so sure.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Amrawo**


	11. Letters and Surprises part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

**FYI: Because I've messed up on exactly how long Hermione is in the past I've decided that it is one week to winter holidays.**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 10**

TIME WARP

1998

After everyone had left Sirius sat down on his bed in the secrete room Dumbledore had given to him.

Finally getting to get a good look around the room Sirius realized that this was same room he had once brought Ariel too. With this realization he went over to one of the corners and found something that brought tears to his eyes.

In the corner, carved into the floorboard there was a small heart and the letters SB & AB inside it.

He clearly remembered carving this with Ariel. It had been a week before Winter Holidays.

TIME WARP

1978

Hermione had no idea what Sirius had in mind as she walked down to met him in the great hall before dinner.

Turning the corner to the entrance hall she could see him already standing there waiting for her.

"Hello my Lady, would you mind if I escorted you to dinner?" He said to her formally while offering her his arm. Hermione giggled and took it.

"Of course Sir I would be honored."

Sirius led her back up the stairs and in the same direction of Dumbledore's office. Soon he stopped right outside a door next to Dumbledore's office.

"Close your eyes Ariel." He told her. She did so and he led her into the small room. "open them."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that the room was dimly lit with candles and in the center of the room was a small table set for two with dinner waiting for them. In the middle of the table there was also a vase filled with sunflowers.

"Oh, Sirius, this is beautiful." She said in a breathlessly.

"Happy three month anniversary Ariel," he smiled and led her over to the table and they sat down.

The two had already talked for awhile when the subject of the winter holidays came up.

"Ariel, would you… uh… would you like to spend the holidays with me at James' parents house? He already asked if it was ok, and Lily will be there also, her parents are going on a trip." He said hopefully.

"I'd like that." She said with a large smile trying to contain her happiness. She hadn't been looking forward to the possibility of spending Christmas alone.

Later that night a random idea popped into Sirius' head before they left.

"Do you want to carve our initials into one of the floorboards?"

"Sirius that's destruction of school property." She said astonished. He chuckled at this.

"Come on, it will be like preserving ourselves in time, students to come will see our initials and wonder who we were, and what became of us. Do you really want to deprive the future Hogwarts students those questions?" He then used his best puppy dog face.

"That's not fair you know I can't resist that face." She smiled.

He grabbed a knife from the table and they went over to one of the corners and carved their initials with a heart around it.

After they finished they held each others gaze for what seemed like hours then they slowly went in for a kiss so passionate it blew every other out of the water.

TIME WARP

1998

BACK IN THE SECRETE HIDEOUT THAT I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW OF BUT DO…

Hermione had spent about 18 years hiding herself from both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world, in those 18 years she used her time doing what she loved; research.

She researched two major things. Both of these things could dramatically affect the Wizarding world in two very different ways.

The first thing she had researched was almost complete, she still needed to perfect it as much as she could, for she wouldn't be able to know if it would work until the time came to use it.

But the other thing, that she had already put into action and it worked. It worked wonderfully. She knew many lives would be changed for the better with her discovery.

By throwing herself into all the research she was able to keep her mind away from Sirius and all her other friends during the days. But at night when she had time to rest all the memories would come back leaving her in a fitful sleep.

She couldn't wait to see them all again, especially Sirius. But she had to make sure everything was put into place before she came back to them.

_But, _she thought, _that doesn't mean I can't contact them…_

LOCATION WARP

IN SIRIUS' ROOM

_Knock, knock. _Sirius looked up as Dumbledore came in.

"Hello Sirius, I came to tell you that tonight at dinner I told the school about the true whereabouts of Miss Granger. I doubt many believed me and think I have finally gone mad but all will reveal itself in time." Dumbledore said in his usual wise tone.

"Are you sure that was wise sir? The young Death Eaters would no doubt send word to Voldemort and there's no telling what he will do with this information." Sirius said unsure.

"Well it might not have been to best choice in that since Sirius to tell them. But in the case of them wonder where she is and then why she looks so much older when she returns it was the easiest option. Any thing done would have it's positive and negative repercussions that is simply the chance I took."

Sirius nodded. And Dumbledore bid him good night and returned to his own chambers.

Later that night while Sirius was lying in bed he heard a tap at the window.

Getting up he discovered it was a dove with a letter tied on to it's back. Something inside him told him what it was and he reached up with a shaking hand and took the letter. Once the letter was gone the dove flew away.

He slowly opened the letter.

_My dear Sirius,_

_It's been a long time hasn't it. I am sorry that I left you so abruptly but I couldn't handle staying with the knowledge I possessed. I have missed you every day for 18 years. The nights are always they worst. I have thrown myself into research while in hiding and in the two things I have been working on so far one has been completely successful and the other is almost complete. I will not tell you what these things are now though because I don't want that knowledge fall into the wrong hands and I'm not sure home much I can trust this dove, it was the only flying creature I could find that seemed to know what I was asking of it. I look forward to seeing your face again and hearing your voice in my ear. I am writing this to you to let you know that I will return to you soon. I have to make sure everything is in place here first. And I will have a surprise for everyone when I return. I love you with all my heart and soul, my husband._

_Your Wife,_

_Ariel Black_

Sirius finished the letter with tears running down his cheeks. He read the letter over and over again until he had memorized every word she had written to him. Giving him more hope than he had had for a very long time.

**A/N: I liked this chapter! I all of ya'll did! I got a little bit teary while writing her letter. Damn hormones… **

**Not much else to say on this end! Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Amrawo**


	12. You don't want to know

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

**A/N: wow I loved all the guesses on what Hermione researched! But sadly to say none on them are right! Though there is one that I liked a lot and didn't think about and I might change one of mine to it! The other was very close but not it. Maybe my subtle clues were way too subtle! Lol!**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 11**

On the train for Winter Holidays the six friends sat together. Halfway through the train ride everyone slowly drifted off to sleep. Tired from the late night party they had in the common room the night before.

Hermione however did not fall asleep. She watched her sleeping friends while thinking of how their futures change them.

She first looked to Lily and James. Lily's head was resting on James' shoulder and James' head was leaning on hers. She looked down and saw that their fingers were intertwined as they held each others hand.

Hermione knew that they got married right out of school and died in their second year of marriage. She wished that she could spare Harry and everyone else the pain of their deaths.

But if she did that what would happen to the time line and to Voldemort.

Then she moved her focus over to Remus and Natalie. She hadn't known Natalie in her time. Actually she hadn't even known she existed. That fact alone worried her. Will something happen to Natalie?

Then she looked down at Sirius who had decided to take up the whole seat and lay down with his head in her lap. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Doing the math in her head, she figured that if she went into hiding just after Harry was born and didn't show up again until she had gone to the past, they would go about 18 years without seeing each other.

12 of those he would spend in Azkaban, all alone still thinking her either missing or dead.

Sirius shifted his head opening his eyes to look at her.

"Hey love," he smiled up at her.

_Did he just call me love?_ She wondered.

"Hey yourself," she smiled back. He slowly sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He said.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" She asked.

"I was awake before I made it known and you kept sighing and had a sad frustrated look on your face. Which normally means something is wrong."

"Oh, well I worried about what will happen in the future. With Voldemort and all not to mention what he said to me that day in Hogsmead. Also I realized that this will be my first Christmas without my parents." Not a total lie. She thought. "And lately when I'm walking in the halls I can't help but feel like I'm being watched but when I turn around there's nothing." He put his arms around her.

"Don't worry I won't let Voldemort get you or anyone else in this compartment. And about your parents, to be honest I don't really know I don't exactly get along with mine but I'm always here if you want to talk or need a shoulder to cry on. Remember that." He said to her in a quiet seriousness.

She grabbed onto his arms that were around her waist. "Thank you Sirius, I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered. He just leaned down and kissed the back of her neck lightly and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

SCENE BREAK

As they all exited the train they could already see students greeting their parents down on the platform. Which saddened Hermione a little but she didn't show it.

James and Sirius led Lily and her to meet James' parents once they had all of their stuff together.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter seemed to love Hermione on the spot. Of course they had already heard of her from James' and Sirius' letters.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ariel." James introduced her.

"Ariel, this is Harold and Karen Potter. Don't call them Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They don't like that, says it makes them fell old." Sirius said. After greeting each other warmly they continued to the car.

Once at James' house Hermione was surprised to see that it looked exactly like a muggle home. Complete with white picket fence and flower beds. Though when she looked at it she saw that one section of the flower bed was different from the rest, it multi colored and abnormally large. She looked at Lily.

"Is that the flower bed you were talking about the night the boys sang at the window?" She whispered.

"Yes, James was messing around with his mother's cosmetics and some growth potion. They have it charmed so muggle's don't see it." Lily whispered back to her.

Hermione giggled, "What was he doing with his mom's cosmetics and growth potion?"

"You don't want to know" Was Lily's reply.

Upon entering the house Hermione found that it was charmed like the tent they used at the Quidditch World Cup in her fourth year.

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

"Thank you Ariel, I'm glad you like our home." Karen said. "Now why don't I take you two girls upstairs, while the boys do their usual bonding ritual thing?"

On the way up the stairs Hermione asked the question that both she and Lily wanted to ask.

"What did you mean by 'bonding ritual thing.'?"

Karen Potter laughed. "It started with Harold's father; every time Harold came home from school they would do something special together right after they got home. Harold has done the same thing with James. And now Sirius too since he started to live with us."

(A/N: Lily didn't know because she had come to James' later in the summer)

"What exactly do they do?" Lily asked, curious. Then they heard a crash coming from down stairs.

"I'm not sure I want to know. With those three, sometimes ignorance is bliss." Karen said. Hermione and Lily nodded knowingly.

"Well girls this is your room, you can stay in separate rooms if you want but I thought you might like this better. You can stay up here and unpack if you want. You can wonder around wherever you'd like though I would advise not going down stairs." She said with a smile. "I'll be in the study straight down the hall if you need anything." And she left the girls to get settled.

The two unpacked quicker than expected so Sirius and James were still down stairs. The girls looked at each other slowly with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Should we?" Hermione asked. They thought for a moment.

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

They opened the door and went over to the stairs. They silently crept down the stairs and hide behind some potted plants so they could see the men, but were hidden from their view.

When they looked at what had been going on the girls had to turn away, bite their tongues, and cover their mouths to keep from bursting into fits of laughter.

In the middle of the living room was an average sized, 18th century Pirate ship. And on the pirate ship was Mr. Potter, James and Sirius all dressed like pirates, and jumping around while singing pirate songs.

_Sirius definitely makes one sexy pirate._Hermione thought and saw that Lily was thinking the same about James from the look she was giving him.

The three men were now dancing around in circles with bottles of butterbeer in their hands and they ended up crashing into each other spilling the butterbeer and fell into a heap on the floor.

"They're clumsy pirates?" Lily said in an amused tone.

"Yes, but they're our clumsy pirates. Merlin knows why…" Hermione grinned at the red head.

SCENE BREAK

Their days at the Potter household consisted of; snogging, hanging out, playing quiditch, snogging, watching muggle movies, wandering around town, snogging, and homework (well Hermione and Lily did homework, James and Sirius seemed to disappear during those times).

One night when they particularly bored they decided to play dare or dare (the boy's insisted that the truths were no fun). After a game of rock, paper, scissors Hermione was decided on going first. They also decided that if someone refused a dare they had to run around the neighborhood yelling 'the clowns are going to eat me' without any clothes on.

"James, I dare you to write a love letter to Lucius Malfoy." Hermione grinned evilly.

"Please tell me you're joking." He pleaded.

"It's that or streaking." She smirked.

"Fine," he pulled out some parchment and wrote:

_Lucius,_

_For so long have I wanted to tell you this. I have watched you from afar for seven years and can no longer hold in my feelings._

_I love you! You are the gold in my snitch, the smelly smoke in my potion, and the dead feathers of my quill!_

_Meet me at the Leaky Caldron in an hour if you feel the same._

_J. Potter_

The others started rolling around on the floor laughing.

"That has got to be one of the worst love letters I have every read." Sirius said.

"You think you can do better Sirius? Well I dare you to write a love letter to…Snape." James said.

Minutes later he handed them the letter.

_My darling Snivillus!_

_Everyday I watch your lovely greasy head and wish it was mine. During potions I wish I was the caldron you slave over. _

_And your nose! It's so big and crooked I just want to pinch it!_

_I feel it is time to tell you my true feelings for I can hide them no longer! I love you Snivillus Snape!_

_Meet me at the Leaky Caldron in an hour if you feel the same._

_S. Black _

This one caused the others to laugh even harder.

"I wonder if they will actually go." James said after they sent off the letters.

"I don't know I wish I could see their faces though!" Sirius laughed. "Ok, Lily and Ariel I have a joint dare for you two. I dare one of you to dress up as a muggle zoo keeper and the other to dress up as a giant rabbit. The one dressed as the zoo keeper will go next door and ask if they have seen an abnormally large rabbit in the area, ect. Then the one dress in the rabbit suit hops into view. The zoo keeper tries to catch it and when she does she thanks the person and walks away."

"Okay, this will be fun." Hermione said.

Ten minutes later Lily was dressed as a giant rabbit and Hermione looked ready for a safari. Hermione knocked on the neighbor's door. A man around 50 came out.

"Hello sir my name is Beverly and I'm the rabbit keeper at the zoo. Our giant rabbit has escaped recently and I was wondering if you had seen it. It's about my height not including its ears; it's white with a pink belly, and hops around up right like a person." Hermione was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Uh… No…" The man said.

"That's fine sir. If you do happen see Tiny (that's her name by the way) do not, I repeat do not try to feed her. If she is hungry she will attack. My last assistant is now in a full body caste." She said seriously. Lily hopped into view then.

"Is that it?" The man asked pointing.

"Yes it is!" and Hermione ran over to Lily and tackled her. They rolled around for awhile, Lily was pretending to try to bite off Hermione's arm when Hermione put a leash around it and stood up.

"Thanks for the help in finding my rabbit sir." And they walked/hopped away back to the house.

Once inside the four (Sirius and James watched from the bushes) started laughing so hard that tears welled up in their eyes.

"Our turn now," the girls whispered to each other and then told the guys their idea.

"We dare you both to go through with the 'if you chicken out on your dare' consequence." They both grinned evilly.

"Can you do that?" James asked.

The girls looked at each other. "Yes" they said together.

"You know if you girls wanted to see us naked all you had to do was ask." Sirius said cockily.

"Go!" the girls said.

A few minutes later Sirius and James were running around the neighborhood in all their glory yelling at the top of their lungs "Help us the clowns are coming! They're going to eat us! Ahhhh!"

After watching for a while Lily and Hermione snuck back into the house and went to bed. But not before they took the guys clothes and wands, and locked the door. Leaving only their second story window unlocked.

SCENE BREAK

When the girls went down stairs the next morning they found Sirius and James sitting on the couch wearing frowns (and clothes!).

"So did you two have fun last night?" Hermione asked feigning innocence. No response.

"Ariel, I think they are giving us the silent treatment." Lily smirked and went to sit on James' lap; Hermione went to sit on Sirius'. She knew what was going through Lily's mind.

She ran her fingers up Sirius' chest and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione wiggled a little so she was facing him. this caused Sirius to bite his lip.

Then she kissed his neck just below the ear. She continued to kiss his neck and collar bone until she reach and certain spot and he let out the moan he had been holding in. Lily had gotten a similar reaction.

"Fine we give up. But we're still mad. Do you know how hard that tree next to our window is to climb? We have splinters in some uncomfortable places." Sirius said moodily. James nodded in agreement.

"well," Hermione whispered huskily in Sirius' ear, "maybe I'll just have to help you get them out later." She wiggled in his lap again. Sirius yelped. And pulled Hermione off him and stood up quickly.

" I… uh… shower…cold… now… bye…" And he dashed up the stairs. Lily said something in James' ear.

"Me next!" He yelled and ran after Sirius.

The shared a look, giggled then went for breakfast.

**A/N: hehe, that amused me. I've decided to up the rating because of this chapter just to be safe. If anyone noticed the perverted pun I swear it wasn't intentional! How many of you are going back to find it? I start school on the 15th :-( ! **

**The next chapter will be VERY fluffy!**

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**amrawo**


	13. Loving Presents

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 12**

It was only a few days till Christmas and Ariel, Lily, Sirius, and James had decided to finally finish their shopping. Once they were in Diagonally they split into two groups of boys and girls.

After sneaking away from Lily to get her gift the only one Hermione needed a gift for was Sirius. It was then that a realization hit Hermione.

"Lily have you gotten Sirius a gift yet?" She asked.

"No I haven't, why?"

"I have an idea but I'll need you and probably James to pitch in." The wheels in her head were turning a mile a minute.

"I'm in." was all Lily said.

WITH THE GUYS

"What about this one?" James asked holding up an engagement ring. (A/N: yes I said engagement ring :-D )

"I think she would quite possibly fall over from the weight." Sirius said as he was looking at things that weren't rings for Hermione (or Ariel…).

"This is it, this is definitely the one!" James said excitedly pointing to a ring. It had a gold band with a diamond in the middle and two smaller emeralds (one on each side) that matched her eyes.

"That one's good James, she'll love it. Well let's go buy it, I've found a gift for Ariel also." Sirius said.

LATER THAT NIGHT WHEN EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP

Hermione figured that she was probably the only one in the house awake at that hour of the night. But she couldn't sleep, or she just couldn't get Sirius out of her mind.

_Maybe there is something wrong with me…_

Lately whenever she saw Sirius her heart speed up and a feeling entered her that she couldn't place. She had a faint idea of what it could be but she didn't see how it could have happened so soon.

Then she thought she heard someone going down the stairs. So she slowly and quietly got out of bed. She also made sure to grab her wand considering what happened the last time she heard something in the night.

Going downstairs she noticed that a soft light was coming from the kitchen. She opened the door to find Karen Potter making hot chocolate.

"Oh, Mrs.- I mean Karen! I'm sorry I heard noises and thought I'd check them out. I'll go now." And she started to walk away.

"It's fine Ariel. Why don't you join me? You look like you could use some hot chocolate dear." Karen said.

"Okay."

After drinking in silence for awhile Karen said, "What's on your mind dear? Is it about Sirius?" Hermione nodded. "You want to talk about it?"

"Karen how did you know you loved Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Karen smiled knowingly.

"Well, I can't really pin point an exact moment where I went 'this must mean I love him' out of the blue. It was a gradual feeling, I couldn't get him out of my head, there was a strange feeling whenever I saw him, and after awhile I realized that I had fallen in love with him."

"Thanks Karen, that helped." Hermione smiled and made to go back to bed.

"Ariel," Karen called back. "Don't brake his heart, we may not be related by blood but he is my son." Hermione nodded with a smile.

SCENE BREAK

The majority of the next day was taken up by every one wrapping gifts in secluded parts of the house. They could have done it by magic but Karen insisted that they do it the muggle way, saying that it would be more special that way.

They also decorated the house together considering it was already Christmas Eve and they didn't even have decorations up yet.

After the house was covered with decorations they all sat around drinking hot chocolate and telling stories. Eventually everyone had gone up to bed except Hermione and Sirius.

"Ariel," Sirius said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I know that we've only been going out for three months but… well… I think I've fallen in love with you." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I think I've fallen in love with you too Sirius." They both smiled broadly. Slowly they both leaned in and their lips connected in a sweet kiss.

"We should go to bed," Hermione whispered reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"You're right, wouldn't want to be tired for gift opening tomorrow!" He sounded like a little kid again. Hermione's giggle turned to a sort of squeal type sound when Sirius picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sirius Black put me down. Come on I'm not joking. Sirius, are you listening to me at all?" Her efforts were in vain.

"I'm sorry love did you say something?" He mocked. "Humph" was all Hermione said.

After carrying her up the stairs and putting her into her bed he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good night Ariel, I love you." He whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too Sirius, good night." She whispered back. And promptly feel asleep.

SCENE BREAK

"Ariel, wake up! It's time to open presents!" Lily yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hermione answered groggily.

The two girls went down stairs still in there pajamas to find that everyone else was already there waiting. Impatiently on the boys part.

"Finally!" James and Sirius said.

"Hey, don't blame me. Ariel wouldn't get out of bed." Lily said indignantly.

"Yes well, I went to bed later than you." She said winking inconspicuously at Sirius.

"Okay let's start with presents. Ariel why don't you go first." Harold Potter said turning to the girl.

Everyone handed Ariel the gifts for her. Harold and Karen had gotten her a gift certificate to the book shop at Hogsmead so she could pick out a book next time she went.

James had gotten her a large assortment of her favorite candies, muggle and wizard kinds.

From Lily she got a scrapbook with some pictures already in it from her first semester at Hogwarts and a bunch of empty pages for the future.

Sirius' Gift was by her favorite though. He had gotten her a gold heart shaped locket with AB & SB Always engraved on the front. On the inside were two pictures. One was with all six of her friends (James, Lily, Remus, Natalie, Sirius and herself) and the other was of just her and Sirius.

(A/N: I won't go through all the presents, because that's just boring, I'll just do the important ones.)

"Okay Sirius, for you we all chipped in." Hermione said and handed him a large box.

He opened the box and pulled out a helmet and set of keys.

"What…?" He said.

"Go look outside." James said.

Sirius opened the door and saw big black motorcycle in the driveway.

"Wow guys! Thank you so much!" And he gathered them all in a huge group hug.

"Okay guys; come on, Lily still needs to open her gifts." James said.

Soon the only gift Lily had to open was James'. He handed her a shoe box wrapped in Christmas paper.

Lily opened to larger box to find a small velvet ring box inside.

"James…" Lily said in and unsure whisper. James kneeled on one knee and took the ring box out and opened it revealing the ring he had bought at the jewelry store.

"Lily Marie Evans, I love you more than anything else in this world. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He said.

"Yes!" Lily said with tears in her eyes. A huge smile appeared on James' face and he pulled her into a kiss.

**A/N: Okay slightly cheesy I know but I couldn't help it really! Haha! I hope you liked it! That was slightly (okay a lot) shorter than the other chapter but I wanted to end on a happy note! The next one will be up quickly cause I plan on writing it right after I submit this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! LOL!**

**Amrawo**


	14. Unwelcome Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 13**

IN THE DARK CREEP PLACE THAT IS USED AS VOLDEMORTS HIDEOUT

"What are your orders my lord?" The Death Eater asked.

"We attack tonight. Get the girl and her friends and bring them to me. Kill whoever gets in your way." He said menacingly, and then he let an evil laugh fill the room.

THE POTTERS HOUSE

Lily and James had already been engaged for a day and the only times Hermione saw them they were connected at the lips.

Several times she would enter a room and there they were.

_How do they move around the house so fast? Maybe they will come up for air at dinner._

Sirius was feeling left out of the fun after also walking in on James and Lily snogging, so he went to find Hermione.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder while she was reading.

"Hey Sirius." She said without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked sitting on the foot stool in front of her.

"Because Harold and Karen are in the kitchen and Lily and James are… occupied."

"So you walked in on them too."

"Yes, I'm surprised they haven't suffocated yet." Hermione smiled at him.

"Want to find out how they do it?" Sirius' voice grew husky and he leaned forward. Soon there were two couples snogging in the house.

SCENE BREAK

Later that night while everyone was asleep, some unexpected and very unwelcome visitors arrived.

Hermione being the light sleeper she was woke up at the first sound of movement coming from downstairs. She immediately knew something was wrong.

She grabbed her wand and quickly went to wake up Lily.

"Lily, wake up. Hurry, and grab your wand there is someone in the house and I don't think it's good. Wake up the guys I'll wake up Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Lily nodded and dashed out of the room with her wand.

Hermione ran quietly to Karen and Harold's room but once inside she found that they were already up.

"We heard it too Ariel, go to back to James' room and none of you come out until someone comes and gets you. We alerted the Aurors but there's no telling when they will get here. Do not come out for any reason. We will seal you in." Harold said this all very quickly. Hermione nodded and dashed to James' room followed by Harold and Karen.

James, Lily, and Sirius were already exiting the room when the three reached them. Karen and Harold pushed the four teens back into the room while saying,

"There are Death eaters in the house, they are stuck in some of the wards right now but they could break free at any moment. We love you James, Sirius. Lily we're glad you will be our daughter in-law, Ariel you're a good girl I'm glad we met you. Look after each other do not come out of this room." After giving everyone a quick kiss on the cheek they ran out of the room sealing the door shut.

The four were silent for a moment.

"They don't think they are coming back, do they." James said in a monotone voice.

"I don't think they do." Hermione said softly. And she wrapped her arms around Sirius.

Suddenly there was a sound that sounded like a small explosion and a bunch of loud pops. The Aurors were here.

The listened for a few moments to the various duels going on when there was another small explosion. This time though the explosion blew most of James' wall away and revealed several Death Eaters before them.

Before any of them could send a curse at the DE's they were all stunned and knocked out.

AT VOLDEMORTS HIDEOUT

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes, noticing a dull pain in the back of her head. She tried to move only to find that she was chained to the wall.

Looking around she found that the only source of light was coming from the moon whose light was coming in from a small window. But even in the dim light she saw three other outlines on the floor whose hands were also chained to the wall.

"Sirius," she whispered. No response. "James, Lily, Sirius," she tried again a little louder. This time she got a response.

"Ariel, is that you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, do you know where we are?"

"My best guess is that we are in one of Voldemorts dungeons." James voice said. Hermione didn't comment on the fact that he actually said his name.

"Has Sirius woken up yet?" Hermione asked.

"No he's still out." Lily's voice said.

"I'll try to see if I can kick him." James said. And the body that Hermione assumed was James stretched his foot as far as he could and prodded Sirius with it.

"Sirius, man, wake up,"

"I'm up, I'm up, now stop poking me." It looked like Sirius tried to move his arm in a punching motion. "I'm chained to a wall…fuck… they got us didn't they." He said.

"Mr. Black, what language, didn't your mother teach you better manners." The slow mocking hiss came from the non-existent lips of Lord Voldemort, who had entered the room unnoticed.

"Yes, well my mother was a bitch, so excuse me if I never listened to anything she said." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Crucio," Voldemort hissed. The curse hit Sirius who immediately bit down on his tongue to not cry out in pain. Soon it was too unbearable and he cried out then it stopped as quickly as it had started.

"Leave them alone!" Hermione shouted to the evil man.

"Ah, miss Bennet, how nice to see you again. But why would I leave them alone when the only reason I brought them here was because of you?"

"What do you mean?" James butted in.

"I plan on using my favorite form of persuasion to get Bennet on my side." Voldemort smirked evilly.

"Are you stupid or something?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort radiated anger.

"I've said I'm not going to join you in every possible way and you still don't understand that I-AM-NOT-GOING-TO-JOIN-YOU!" She said defiantly.

"That's where you're wrong Bennet, Crucio!" The curse hit Hermione and she felt the same unbearable pain as before when she was about to lose her tongue and cry out the pain stopped.

"Everyone has a breaking point. It's easier to find in some than in others. But mark my words Bennet I will break you and you will be on my side." He turned to Lily and shot a hex that was a mix of the cutting curse and the Cruciatus curse. Lily cried out in pain blood was already staining the night clothes she was wearing.

"Lily!" James called out to her in a horrified tone. She was already losing consciousness.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was completely helpless as she watched her friends get tortured, she couldn't do a thing.

Voldemort turned to James and sent a curse at him that made him feel like he was being beaten up by a bunch of men. Bruises appeared all over his body and his breath was labored.

Then to Hermione's horror he turned to Sirius. She knew it would come but she also had a feeling that Voldemort knew about her and Sirius and that meant he would be harder on him.

"The blood traitor, I have a special spell for you." An evil smirk appeared on his face.

Before Sirius could retaliate with a sarcastic comment a curse Hermione didn't know of hit him. Sirius screamed in pain. Tears came to Hermione's eyes knowing it was her fault and she could do nothing.

Right as Voldemort was turning towards Hermione there was a loud explosion from outside the room and Voldemort apparated out but not before sending a hex at her and saying,

"This is far from over Bennet." Then Hermione blacked out.

(A/N: I could end it here… but I'm not that mean! You're lucky; I seriously considered ending it here.)

IN THE HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING

Again Hermione slowly opened her eyes with a dull pain still in her head. But this time she was not chained to a wall in Voldemorts dungeon, she was (for what seemed like the millionth time that year) in one of the beds at the Hospital Wing.

"Oh thank the heavens you're awake!" The voice of Madam Pomfrey said next to her. "Both you and Mr. Black were hit with a very dark and deadly curse, it attacks you from the inside, going to your organs first, and while you are being subjected to such horrible pain you also relive you worse memories and face your worst fears."

"Are they alright? Are Sirius, James, and Lily alright? What about Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Hermione said finally finding her voice.

"Mr. Black should wake soon, he was taken care of when you were and you were both hit last so you were untreated for a shorter amount of time then Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans."

"What do you mean? Are James and Lily going to be ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Mr. Potter should be fine. His injuries were mostly broken bones and bruises, both easy to heal. But Miss Evans suffered from a lot of blood loss, I gave her blood replenishing potions and used everything I think might help on her but right now she isn't doing to good."

_Oh God! This is entirely my fault! They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. This must have been what Harry felt like._

"Uh, Madam Pomfrey, what happened to James' parents?" Hermione knew she didn't want the answer at the look on the Matrons face.

"They were killed while trying to stop the Death Eaters from getting to you four." The Woman said somberly.

There was a groan coming from the bed next to Hermione. She looked over to see Sirius waking up.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him and gave him the same speech she had given Hermione, Sirius even asked the same question. The woman told him about Lily and James, causing Sirius' already pale face to grow paler.

"-But as for Miss Bennet she woke up just a few minutes before you did." She said pointing to Hermione.

A visibly relived smile graced Sirius' face as he turned to Hermione. The matron walked away quietly to check on the others.

"I hope you don't make waking up in hospital beds and worrying me to death a habit." Sirius tried to joke.

"I won't if I can help it." Hermione said dully. Her mind spinning with all that had happened.

Slowly Hermione got out of her bed and she walked over to Sirius' bed carefully lying down next to him. It took a lot of her energy but she needed to be near him and she knew he needed her as well.

He carefully wrapped an arm around her and they laid there in silence until they both fell asleep.

SCENE BREAK

James woke up mid-afternoon the next day. He immediately went into panic when he heard about both his parents and about Lily. Her condition had gotten slightly better but not much.

For the next few days he didn't say a word to anyone and Madam Pomfrey had to use force to get him to eat and sleep.

He spent every waking moment next to Lily's bed, waiting for her to open her eyes.

On the fourth day Lily opened her eyes. James was so happy that tears welled up in his eyes and hugged her so long that Madam Pomfrey had to pry him off her.

**A/N: well there you go chapter 13. It took longer to write than I expected. **

**In the next chapter they will talk to Dumbledore about what happened.**

**A hint to the future of the story: Harry is born to parents that have "thrice defied" Voldemort. That was only number 1. (Insert evil laugh from author)**

**Wow I have over 100 reviews! That is so many more than I thought I would have gotten for the entire story! Thank you all so much!**

**Your reviews really give me an extra boost to write more! So Please Review!**

**Amrawo**


	15. Plastic Pink Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 14**

Once everyone was back to their original health they were called to Dumbledore's office.

When they got there the four found that Remus and Natalie where already sitting in some chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Remus, Natalie! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in happy confusion while hugging each of them.

"Dumbledore came and told us what had happened, we flooed over as soon as we could." Remus said. After the six friends greeted each other warmly Dumbledore spoke.

"I'm sure you would all like to know the reason I called the six of you here today. I have a proposition for you. I have recently started an organization of sorts that's sole purpose is to defeat Voldemort. It is called the Order of the Phoenix. It is the same group of people that found you four a few days ago actually. I would like all six of you to consider joining, you all show tremendous skill and I would be honored to have you all in the Order."

"I'll join." Hermione said without hesitation.

"Me too," said Sirius and James at the same time; Remus, Lily, and Natalie soon followed.

"Splendid! I will notify you when the next meeting is. You six may remain here for the remaining of break. And I will give you Natalie permission to stay in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory till term starts back up." Dumbledore said with a smile.

SCENE BREAK

Later that night when everyone was asleep Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. She stared into the dieing flames as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. The guilt had finally settled in.

_If it wasn't for me James' parents would be alive. It's my entire fault. The only reason the Death Eaters came was because Voldemort wants me._

She continued to silently cry until she felt herself being pulled into a warm hug against a muscular chest. She cried into his shoulder awhile longer then she looked up into his eyes.

"Sirius what are you doing down here?" She asked quietly not trusting her voice to not crack with emotion if she spoke louder.

"I woke up with a feeling that I was needed down here. And I was. What's wrong Ariel? Why were you crying?" He said.

"It's my fault Sirius. The Potters are dead because of me. If I hadn't been there then the Death Eaters wouldn't have come and they would still be alive." She said with fresh tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, no it's not your fault Ariel. Karen and Harold chose to go fight the Death Eaters to try to keep them from all of us. They died protecting us. They chose to take that risk." Sirius had the beginning of tears in his eyes now. "The Potters were great people Ariel. They sacrificed themselves to try to give us more time to live. James doesn't blame you for their deaths, neither do I. They were parents to both of us and we don't blame you. You shouldn't either." He finished looking into her eyes.

Hermione kissed him lightly and laid her head on his broad shoulder. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Thank you Sirius. You're right." She whispered almost incoherently but Sirius heard every word.

"I love you Ariel." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too Sirius, more than I thought I was capable of." And with that they both feel asleep to be found in that same position in the morning by their friends, who, after taking a quick picture left to let them sleep.

SCENE BREAK

IN THE BOYS DORMITORY THE NEXT EVENING

"I here by call this prank brainstorming session to order." Remus said banging the plastic pink hammer on the side of his trunk.

"Since when do you get to be the judge moony?" Sirius asked.

"Since the last time you and James wanted to be the judge and started hitting each other with the hammer,"

"Oh yeah, good times, good times," Sirius said with memories flashing in his mind.

"Anyway, we need a prank up for when the rest of the school gets back, any ideas?" James asked. Sirius started to open his mouth when he was interrupted by Remus.

"We have to remember that the prank can not have a specific target, we have to get the whole school or the girls will kill us."

"Never mind then." Sirius said. The three sat in silence for awhile each trying to think of a new prank. Then James was hit with sudden inspiration and jumped up.

"I've got it. Lily told me about these muggle things…"

IN THE GIRLS DORMITORY SAME NIGHT

The magical radio was up as loud as the girls ears would allow and they were having a full out three girl dance party, with snacks and chocolate.

Enough said.

NEW YEARS EVE

"Sirius where are you taking me, when can I take off this blindfold," Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise, Ariel. Don't take the blindfold off yet." He grabbed her other hand before if reached the blindfold.

"Sirius I hate surprises. Why are we outside now? Are we there yet?" Hermione whined with a slightly childish pout.

"Yes we're here," Sirius said as he took off her blindfold.

"Oh Sirius, it's beautiful." Hermione whispered as she looked around one of Hogwarts' many secret gardens covered in fairy lights with soft music playing in the background.

"May I have this dance?" Sirius held out a hand.

"You may have all the dances," Hermione replied.

They danced slowly around the beautiful garden looking no where but the others eyes.

They looked up and saw fireworks, courtesy of Sirius' house elf friends.

"Happy new year love," Sirius whispered into her ear. He lifted her chin and kissed her soundly.

THE MORNING AFTER THE REST OF THE SCHOOL ARRIVES

A few first years were the first to discover the marauders new prank when they went out to the grounds that Saturday morning.

They found a sea of pink plastic flamingos covering every bit of grass, with some sticking out of various trees.

The marauders were looking out of a window observing everyone's confusion over the plastic birds when our favorite girls showed up behind them.

"We know it was you three." Natalie said smirking.

"Tell us about them," Lily said with a curious tone.

"You mean you're not mad?" James asked.

"No, actually we find it funny." Hermione said.

"Oh, ok. So if they touch the flamingo once it will multiply, if they tap it twice it will come to life and start squawking endlessly. And if they try to remove them with magic the bird will start chasing them. Not to harm them of course." Sirius explained.

"They will remain where they are until midnight tonight." Remus added.

"Brilliant," Hermione said with a smile. This reminded her of the fireworks the twins had set off in her fifth year.

The marauders bowed and the six continued to watch everyone from the window.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in several months my only excuse is writers block and laziness. I hope you can forgive me. I will finish this story I'm not going to give up on it. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out A LOT sooner. sorry if this chapter seemed a little jumpy i'm trying to get to a certain part a little bit faster.**

**Please Review!**

**Love, amrawo**


	16. Meetings and Some Lovin'

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 15**

A week later while Hermione was sitting next to Sirius on a couch in the common room using his shoulder as a pillow, and watching him play chess with Remus as she was talking to Lily, who was on James' lap, an owl flew in and dropped a letter onto the chess board knocking over several pieces.

"I win by default!" Sirius shouted.

"I was winning" Remus said slightly confused.

"Exactly" Sirius declared smugly. Hermione just shook her head and pecked him on the cheek before she reached over to grab the letter. Turning it over, she discovered that it was addressed to all of them.

"Hey, guys stop arguing." She said opening the letter. "It's from Dumbledore. There is an order meeting tonight."

SCENE BREAK

That night they quietly made their way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Once inside the gang was greeted with incredulous stares placed in their direction from the adults in the room.

"Dumbledore you didn't invite these children into the Order did you? I mean they are just that, children!" said an older woman to Hermione's left.

"Emmeline, these students are more then capable of being in the Order. They all have excellent skill with a wand and are against Voldemort. I think they'll do just fine." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling madly. "Now then, everyone I would like you to meet our newest members: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Natalie Harris, and Ariel Bennet. As I said before they are my top students and want to help aide in our fight against Voldemort."

The six received various greetings from the other members and then they got down to business. Soon the focus of the meeting was shifted to Voldemort's interest in Hermione.

"As you may or may not know Voldemort's attention has been recently drawn to Miss Bennet here. We do not at this time have any information from our spy on what he plans to do but we do know that he wants her on his side." Dumbledore said. Hermione kept her face expressionless but was thankful when Sirius gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Why is he so interested in her in particular?" said a man whose name escaped Hermione.

"He wants Ariel because she is extremely gifted with the knowledge of spells and dueling. Her skills would be a great asset to his side and he wants to take advantage of that." Dumbledore stated.

"I'd rather die than work for Voldemort." Hermione said vehemently, speaking for the first time that evening. A look of worry flashed behind Sirius' eyes that went unnoticed by all except James and Dumbledore.

"Well since I think I speak for everyone when I say I would like to keep you alive I propose that we have a watch placed over you to keep you safe. Ariel from now on I need you to have someone with you at all times. I know as well as anyone that some of my students are on Voldemort's side, and we may not know if they have orders to harm you until it's too late." Dumbledore said somberly.

"Sir I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. There is no reason to have members waste their time babysitting me." Hermione said letting her pride take over.

"No" Sirius said quickly looking down at her. "There is a reason to watch over you. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself. I'm not questioning that. But Ariel you are too important to us to lose. We can't lose you… I can't lose you." He said the last part in a barely audible whisper that only Hermione heard. She looked up into his eyes and saw how much he meant it. She nodded still looking up at him and letting him see she meant it with her eyes.

"Okay," she said. "I'll make sure I'm with someone at all times." She saw the thanks in Sirius' eyes.

The meeting was adjourned soon after.

SCENE BREAK

"So," Hermione said light heatedly as the walked back from the meeting. " Are you all going to come up with 'watch Ariel' shifts or is it going to be a spontaneous thing were I just grab one of you and say 'let's go'?"

"I think Sirius has already decided to take the vast majority of the 'shifts' Ariel." Lily said with a smile.

"Too right you are. Ariel isn't leaving my sight except for when she's in her dorm." Sirius said grabbing Hermione's waist tighter against him as they walked.

"Ariel is right here and doesn't enjoy being talked about like she isn't standing right next to you." Hermione said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Right," Sirius said sheepishly. "Anyway I'm not ready to go back yet. Ariel would you like to accompany me on a walk around the grounds?"

"Why of course." She answered mimicking his tone.

SCENE BREAK

The two walked around the lake in silence for awhile. Enjoying each others company on the cool spring night. Sirius had his arm around Hermione's waist and her arm around him with her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Ariel." Sirius said breaking the silence with his deep voice.

"Mmhm?" she murmured in response.

"What do you plan on doing after graduation? Job wise, I mean."

"Well I was thinking about being an auror but the ministry is so corrupt I don't think I could keep from hexing them if I worked there. So I was planning on becoming a healer. I'd much rather help people. Besides a war is coming, healers will be in high demand when wounded come in from attacks. Lily wants to be a healer also so I'll have a friend with me. What about you?" She answered.

"James and I have been planning on being aurors together for years. Fighting evil together and becoming the best aurors the ministry ever had." Sirius said with a small smile.

"You'll do it. I know you will. The both of you." Hermione smiled up at him. "What brought this on anyway?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to move in with me after school. I bought a house relatively close to the one that James and Lily bought in Godrics Hollow for after their wedding. It is close enough that we can get there easily if we needed but no so close that they might pop up all the time."

"Really?" Hermione said shocked but ecstatic.

"Well yeah the houses are a few streets away so we wouldn't have to worry about them coming and going all the time," Sirius started.

"No I mean you really want to move in together? You got a house and everything?"

"Yes, I love you Ariel, I want to live with you and be with you forever. So what do you say? Do you want to live with me?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Of course I do! I love you too!" she jumped on him and gave him a huge hug. He proceeded to pick her up and twirl her around.

When he put her down their lips found each other. Sirius soon tried to deepen the kiss running his tongue across Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione let out a moan as his tongue expertly maneuvered around her mouth.

As they continued snogging their hands began to roam. Hermione found her hands tangle in Sirius' thick black hair and Sirius' hands found home underneath her shirt kneading her bra covered breasts and wrapped around her waist.

Hermione pulled him closer to her pressing her small curvaceous body against his tall muscular one. Sirius let out a groan. After awhile longer Hermione pulled away realizing they were standing outside by the lake.

"We should take this inside." She said breathlessly with passion burning in her eyes.

"I know just the place." Sirius said huskily with an equal amount of lust showing through his eyes.

They hurried inside the castle to the Room of Requirement where they joined there souls together for the first and definitely not the last time.

SCENE BREAK

Hermione woke up very early the next morning to find that she was in the Room of Requirement naked in bed with Sirius Black.

A small smile found its way onto her face as she remembered the events of the night before. She remembered how good it felt to have Sirius' rough hands softly but urgently running all over her body. How everywhere he touch screamed for him and how right it felt to have him connected to her.

She snuggled closer to the hard body behind her as Sirius' arm tightened around her waist.

"I could stay here all day." Sirius mumbled into her hair.

"So could I but unfortunately if we don't get back to Gryffindor Tower before everyone wakes up we are going to have a lot of explaining to do." She tried to untangle herself from Sirius' arms but he just held on tighter and rolled over so that her body was on top of his.

"You're beautiful, I love you," he said looking at her lovingly. She blushed, she remembered him saying that several times the night before.

"You're amazing and I love you too, but we need to get up before we are caught by someone." She said smiling.

"I suppose you're right." He said. And they got up and after getting dressed made their way to Gryffindor Tower without being spotted.

Or so they thought. What they didn't see was a pair of icy blue grey eyes watching them from the shadows.

**A/N: again I'm very sorry it took so long to update! I hope you liked this chapter! I had a little trouble with the "sex scene" since I had no idea what I was doing so I hope it wasn't too horrible. I really am going to try to get the next chapter out quicker but no promises.**

**Amrawo**

**Please Review!**


	17. Potions and Evil Plots in Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 16**

VOLDEMORTS HEADQUARTERS

"My Lord, everything is in place. Even with the extra security around the girl we have found the perfect moment to put our plan into action." Lucious said confidently.

Lord Voldemort knew Lucious Malfoy believed – like all the other Death Eaters- that he was his favorite. Of course just like all the other Death Eaters, he was wrong. The Dark Lord had no favorite. But recently he had been toying with the idea that if the girl, Ariel, joined him then he might make an exception to the rule.

He was impressed by the girl's power. His student Death Eaters had told him all they could about her. And the more he learned the more he wanted her for himself, on his side of the value scale. The only other female he had ever known with even a quarter of the amount of power she had was Bellatrix Black. While even he could admit the woman was attractive he could never think of her as an equal the same way he thought of Ariel Bennet.

She would agree to be on his side. He would make her second in command and in return she would let him use her as he wanted. She would be broken first, of course. And in the end she will have forgotten all about her Dumbledore loving friends, including the blood traitor Black whom Lucious had seen walking back to the dorm with her early in the morning a few weeks ago, and she would worship only him.

"Excellent job Lucious, I am leaving this mission in your hands. So I wouldn't mess up if I were you." He then dismissed the young Malfoy and went back to the plans he had for the girl.

HOGWARTS

Hermione was starting to get used to being accompanied wherever she went. She didn't even mind that much anymore because it was Sirius doing the accompanying. Right now they were walking to potions behind the other marauders and Lily. Sirius had his arm securely around her waist and their steps matched as they walked.

She and Sirius had become, if possible, even closer since that night a few weeks ago. They each seemed to find any reason to touch and be near the other. Sirius had even managed to pull her into a few broom cupboards in between classes. Hermione found herself wanting to be with him constantly, more so than before. Every time she saw him she felt her love for him grow even stronger.

She looked up at him and caught his gaze. He smiled sweetly at her and she did the same back then leaned her head on his shoulder, or as close as her head could get to his shoulder. They entered the Potions classroom and Hermione frowned upon seeing what was written on the board.

New Partners Today

She heard Sirius groan as he too read what was written. They were both quite happy with their current partner, each other. All she could hope for was that she was at least placed with someone competent.

The Professor started calling out name pairs and pointing to chairs. "Black and Malfoy," he called pointing to two chairs at one of the tables on the right side of the room. Sirius let out a string of whispered curses that would make his mother proud. He squeezed Hermione's hand gently and stomped off to the table.

"Snape and Bennet," down the line of students she heard Snape groan. She made her way over to the back table on the left that the Professor was pointing at. Hermione wasn't that mad, at least she was placed with someone that had a similar level of intelligence in potions. She did hope that he wouldn't hold their last meeting against her.

"I'll collect the ingredients incase you don't remember to read the labels." Severus sneered.

_I guess he does remember our last meeting._

They made their Blood Replenishing Potion in silence. Hermione did not fail to notice that they worked well together, while one was adding one thing the other was readying the next then they would switch. When the potion turned the correct shade of red indicating it was finished Hermione smiled at him.

"You are good at potions." She said.

"You aren't as horrible as most in this class." Hermione decided to take that as a complement.

When class was over Sirius came straight over to her and asked if Snape caused any problems as he took her hand in his.

"No, we barely spoke the whole lesson. No need to worry. How was Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"He's great; after we decided to be best friends we shared a cookie and played in the sand box." Sirius said sarcastically. Hermione laughed and turned around to face James.

"James, Sirius is dumping you for Lucious Malfoy." She giggled at James' expression.

"What? Sirius I thought we were going to be best friends forever." James said slightly confused with his bottom lip protruding out farther than usual.

"James dear, it was joke." Lily said.

"Oh, that wasn't funny." The others laughed and Lily kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Fine, come on then let's find Moony and go to dinner."

THAT EVENING

She had been having such a good day that Hermione had almost forgotten that the full moon was that night. Now she was sitting in her secure room waiting to transform. Sirius had walked with her to the room and told her he would see her a breakfast after Madam Pomfrey takes her to the hospital wing.

It surprised Hermione that she had almost forgotten that she was a werewolf. She had been concentrating her thoughts on Sirius and on staying away from Voldemort. Hermione wondered if that ever happened to Remus. She hoped so, Remus deserved to at least forget about this furry problem every once in awhile.

Hermione could feel the moon getting closer. It was almost time for her to transform. Soon her heart rate speed up and she started to pant. She felt the now familiar pain and her human thoughts turned to wolf.

The wolf wanted to run. She paced back and forth across the room. This room was too small. No fresh air. No where to run. Nothing for her to play with or chase.

She was tired of pacing she wanted to do something. The wolf ran at a wall ramming into it hoping to get out. It didn't work so she tried several more times. She was angry now, no she was livid. She wanted to be free. She ran at the bed and attacked it to release some energy. After ripping the bed apart she was still furious so she started clawing at anything she could see, including her body.

Eventually she slowed down and went to sleep on a pile of ripped apart mattress.

THE NEXT MORNING

When Hermione woke up she was in more pain than usual. She slowly sat up and looked around to room. She could see chunks of the bed all over the room, including bits of wood from the beds frame. There were also long scratch marks on the walls. She decided she was glad she didn't bring her wand it might have been mistaken for wood from the bed and snapped.

Sighing she started to stand. A burst of pain raked all over her body and she fell back down. Looking down she saw gashes all over her body with dry blood crusted around them and on her piece on mattress. Now she wished she did have her wand.

Standing slower this time she worked through the pain. She tried stretching a little and when she moved her right shoulder she felt more pain. Her shoulder and upper back was heavily bruised. Sighing again she slowly put the loose clothes she brought on. She had hid them in the corner and they were luckily ignored by her inner wolf.

Once she was dressed she slowly sat back down and waited for Madam Pomfrey to come and get it. She would rather leave herself but the door could only open from the out side.

Suddenly she heard the door bang open. Before she could even scream she was stunned and carried out of the castle unnoticed.

SCENE BREAK

Madam Pomfrey had been having a good morning so far. The potions professor had delivered his better students blood replenishing potions along with several others. There was also no one in the hospital wing that morning so she could do what she wanted.

Unfortunately she was so caught up with relaxing that she was running a few minutes late to gather Ariel Bennet from her transformation room.

When she got to the room however she was met with a very unwelcome surprise. The door was open. She looked inside and saw it torn up more than usual with some dried blood here and there. The only thing missing from the room was Miss Bennet.

"Maybe Mr. Black came and got her earlier and forgot to tell me." She said. "I must have passed them and not noticed and now they are waiting in the hospital wing."

Upon entering the hospital wing she found no one. She was becoming worried now. So she made her way to the Great Hall to see if Miss Bennet was there.

She wasn't.

"Mr. Black have you seen Miss Bennet this morning?" She whispered to him after finding him at the Gryffindor table. A look of confusion and worry came across his face.

"No, weren't you supposed to pick her up a few minutes ago?" He asked shakily.

"Mr. Black I think you and you're friends should come with me to see the headmaster."

SCENE BREAK

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ARIEL IS NO LONGER ON HOGWARTS GROUNDS?'" Sirius shouted. Dumbledore had just run a search through the castle and grounds and Ariel wasn't found. Sirius was scared. More scared than he had ever been in his life. He could tell that Dumbledore did not have good news.

"My spy has told me that Miss Bennet has been taken to Voldemort's headquarters." Dumbledore said somberly.

Sirius couldn't breath. His breath caught in his throat. _No, please no. _Sirius felt himself fall to his knees. In the back of his mind he could here Lily crying and James saying something. They felt so far away now. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Remus.

"Don't worry Sirius. We will find a way to get her back." He said. "Won't we Professor?" He said to Dumbledore.

"Of course we will. I've already called an emergency Order meeting."

**A/N: here's the next chapter! A few weeks ago I went to a writing thing to help improve my writing skills. So I decided to use some of it here. ********! I hope ya'll like this chapter! I know I do. Sorry for the slow update. Thank you to all my readers, especially the ones who have stuck it out through my slow updates! **

**Your reviews mean a lot!**

**Amrawo**


	18. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Becoming a Memory**

**Chapter 17**

STILL IN DUMBLEDORES OFFICE

Sirius hadn't said a word since he found out that Voldemort had Ariel. He just stared off into space the whole time the Order was discussing a rescue. He only listened to parts of the meeting. Apparently Dumbledore's spy couldn't help much because his cover might be blown. But the spy had given some clues of where to go.

The spy hadn't come to the meeting of course. He relayed his information to Dumbledore through a letter. According to the spy, Voldemort had several hideouts all over the United Kingdom. But Ariel was being held at his favorite and largest hideout in northern Scotland. The hideout was at the foot of a mountain and had a dense forest surrounding two sides. The only way to get inside was through the front door. It was heavily warded and had Death Eater and magical creature guards around the clock.

(A/N: I have never been to Scotland. I want to go though. But I don't know if there are mountains and forests in northern Scotland. Though I think there are I'm not sure, so if not it is a magically made mountain and forest…)

From what Sirius actually listened to during the meeting he gathered that they were planning on getting there using brooms because apparition and port key would give off to much of a magical signal. Once there some would stay on their brooms and keep watch while the rest would get past the guards and try to find the dungeon where Ariel was being held.

The senior Order members hadn't wanted Sirius and his friends included in the rescue as they thought it would be too dangerous. That caused a large argument from the Marauders and Lily and Natalie (who had come to Dumbledore's office for the meeting). In the end the seventh years won the argument and where allowed to come as long as they stayed on their brooms. Sirius agreed to this without any intention of staying on his broom once there. No one, not even the Order, would stop him from getting Ariel back.

He would never forgive himself if he wasn't there to protect her and she got hurt. Unfortunately he knew that because she was in Voldemort's captivity she would be hurt. He knew that Voldemort wanted her on his side. And Voldemort didn't hesitate in using torture to get what he wanted. That's what scared him.

Knowing that Ariel would be possibly tortured caused Sirius to feel pain himself. Just thinking about his beautiful, sweet, brave Ariel alone in a cell being cursed over and over again made Sirius want to die. He wished it was him, not her. Sirius didn't think he could handle seeing Ariel hurt again. He had already sat with her in the hospital wing several times this year, but she got better each time, what if their luck ran out. What if she…

He couldn't, wouldn't let himself think that. He had to stay positive. But how could he? He felt like a Dementor had taken away all his happiness. His happiness had been taken away. A Death Eater took away his happiness when he took Ariel. He should have been there to protect her. If he had gone to the hospital wing early that morning he would have realized that Ariel wasn't there and maybe he would have gotten to the room before she was taken away from him.

A handkerchief appeared in front of his eyes. He looked up to see James holding it out for him. It was then Sirius realized that the tears he had been keeping back had finally let themselves go. Sirius sobbed and took the handkerchief with a shaky hand.

Then James did something unexpected. He pulled Sirius into a tearful hug. It wasn't the silly "man hug" that they normally did. It was a real hug. A hug meant to give comfort and support to a friend that needed it.

"We will find her Sirius. We'll bring her back. She's strong. She won't go down without a fight and we will put up a fight for her. She will come back to us, to you. Everything will be right again soon. But right now I think you need to sleep." James said as he pulled out of the hug.

"I can't sleep now. Not when Ariel is probably locked in some small dark cell, alone and hurt. I won't sleep until Ariel is back here in my arms." Sirius said forcefully.

"Fine, at least drink something, you're going to get dehydrated." James handed Sirius a cup of Pumpkin Juice. Sirius took a few sips then realized what was going on.

"Damn it James. You spiked this with a sleep potion." Sirius said already feeling his eyes droop.

"You'll thank me later mate. Go to sleep. You won't do Ariel any good if you're dead on your feet." Sirius then fell to the floor from his standing position in front of James with a 'thunk'. "Oops." James said and levitated Sirius onto a couch.

(Remus POV)

Remus shook his head at James. Then he turned to see where Natalie and Lily were. They too had fallen asleep from exhaustion and worry. The Order meeting had taken all morning and afternoon. The sun was already starting to set.

He smiled slightly as he saw Natalie shiver and he conjured a blanket for her. He understood how Sirius was feeling and he knew James did too. If Natalie was taken Remus wouldn't know what to do. She was the only girl he had ever let himself love. And to top it all off she accepted him as a werewolf too. He would do anything to protect her.

Suddenly Dumbledore's fireplace glowed green and out steeped Peter Pettigrew.

He hadn't seen Peter since last school year and hadn't heard from him at all. Even though he had been gone Peter still looked the same. Except that he seemed a little blue and had bits of snow on his jacket and in his hair.

"Peter? Where have you been?" Remus started but Dumbledore came in before Peter could answer.

"Mr. Pettigrew, I am sorry I almost forgot you were coming back today." Dumbledore said.

"It's alright sir. Hey Remus, James," then looking around he saw Sirius passed out on the couch and the two girls asleep in chairs. "Err… why are they asleep? Actually why are you in here anyway?"

"We'll explain later Wormtail. First tell us why we haven't heard from you since last June." James said.

"Oh, I was in Antarctica with my parents. They wanted to study the habits of magical penguins and wanted me to come with them. They've been home schooling me but I decided to come back for NEWTs." Peter said as if going to Antarctica to study magic penguins was the most normal thing in the world. "Sorry I didn't write you. My parents sprung it on me quickly and owls don't like Antarctica too much. Not to mention they don't get along well with the penguins."

After saying their 'hellos' and 'welcome backs' Dumbledore sent Peter off to Madam Pomfrey to take care of his hyperthermia.

(A/N: there, Peter has made an appearance. I won't use him much till I need him since I really have no place for him till then.)

Remus sighed. He was starting to feel tired too. James was already asleep on the floor next to the couch. Dumbledore had said it would be fine for them to stay in his office for the night since Sirius, Natalie, and Lily had fallen asleep already and he didn't see reason to disturb them.

His last thought before going to sleep was that he hoped Ariel was alright.

VOLDEMORTS HIDEOUT

Hermione had no idea what time it was. All she knew is that she felt like it had been hours since she had woken up in this small, windowless dungeon cell that had a solid iron door without a handle on the inside.

She had tried banging on the door and pushing on the door but the door wouldn't move. She was also still exhausted and sore from her transformation the night before. Now she was sitting against the opposite wall waiting for the door to open.

She had already figured that it was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters that had captured her. Who else would? But right now she was tired of waiting around the small cell for Voldemort or one of his goons to come. Hermione thought they probably wanted to scare her first or something by making her wait. Too bad for them she wasn't scared, she was really pissed off.

How dare they kidnap her when they knew she couldn't put up a good fight and then not even have the decency to tell her why she was there in the first place? Though she knew she was there because Voldemort wanted her on his side, she still wanted to hear his usual evil speech.

Hermione let her mind go to Sirius and the others. She knew everyone would know she was missing by now. She hoped they were coming for her soon. She was really bored sitting around in a dark cell. She had already counted all 2,784 stones used in the walls and floor and was now onto naming them.

"You will be Sirius, and all of you will be James, Remus, Lily, Natalie…" suddenly the door finally banged open and in walked Voldemort himself.

Voldemort opened his mouth to speak but Hermione beat him "You know, it's very rude to keep you're guests waiting. I know of a good book on manners. Maybe if you're nice I'll lend it to you."

"Silence you stupid mudblood!" and Voldemort cast a silencing charm on her. She frowned and crossed her arms. "I have had enough of your annoying chatter. Now you will listen to me," he hissed. "If you do not decide to join me and be my second in command I will use force. Either way you will be mine, one is just a great deal less painful than the other."

Hermione was a little shocked. He was that obsessed with her? He thought her magical skill was so great that he wanted her to be second in command over the Death Eaters? He truly was as insane as he looked. Seriously, his head must be solid bone, because she could have sworn she made it pretty clear last time that she wasn't going to join him.

She opened her mouth to yell at him and say, again, that she would never join him. Then she realized she was silenced and he didn't look like he was removing the charm any time soon, he was just standing there with his usual frown of his face. So she made do with shaking her head no, sticking her tongue out at him, and pointing both her middle fingers in his direction.

She could tell he wasn't amused.

"You Gryffindor's are all the same. Do you really think what you are doing is brave? It's not. You are being stupid. If you will not join me by choice then you will join me by force." Voldemort then sent a spell at her that opened all the wounds from the night before. Hermione gritted her teeth in pain. Then she was hit with a Crucio. It hurt even worse because of the pain she was already feeling and she let out a silent scream.

The curse was lifted and Voldemort threw another curse at her but she managed to roll herself out of the way. She was then hit with a curse that seemed to glue her to the floor. Next she felt the bones in her arms and legs break and mend back together only to repeat the process several more times.

The pain was unbearable. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she emitted silent screams till her throat hurt. She felt her bones mend again for what felt like the hundredth time; she was amazed she didn't pass out from the pain. Her bones weren't broken again instead she was unglued and levitated to an upright position in the air.

"I will let you think about your options for awhile, you can still change your mind. Lord Voldemort can be merciful." Voldemort said. He then had her slammed into the back wall and broke her left wrist. This time it didn't mend back together. On his way out he removed the silencing spell just as she screamed out in pain. This caused him to smirk.

Hermione was alone again. She couldn't hold back the tears. She just kept crying. Her wrist burned with pain along with the rest of her body. She wished Sirius was with her. She missed him so much. He would know what to do. Sirius always knew how to make her feel better. But she was also glad Sirius wasn't there. Then he would be hurt too. And she didn't want that.

She still didn't know what time of day it was but her body was telling her it was night and time to rest. So Hermione wrapped her uninjured arm around herself wishing it was Sirius holding her and fell into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so proud of myself! I wrote this chapter within a week of the last one! I really like this chapter too. It's really sad and angsty but I liked writing it. I also think it might be my longest chapter so far.**

**For getting another chapter out so quickly I think I deserve a reward. REVIEWS… hint, hint…**

**Haha. I love getting your reviews! I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Amrawo**


	19. Love, Friendship, and Knowledge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**AN: Have any of you ever started rereading your own story and get to where you left off and go "I want to know what happens next… oh, wait I do know…" yeah that just happened to me.**

**Anyway I'm SO SORRY that I haven't update in a while, AGAIN! Junior year in high school is hell. Of course I'm taking all IB classes and am attempting IB Diploma. So my life has been basically taken over by homework and extracurricular activities. So when I had chances to write I really wasn't in the mood to. **

**Now that it is finally winter break I can continue! Yay! **

**Becoming a Memory**

Chapter 18

"All this will stop if you just do what we ask mudblood," a Death Eater that Hermione didn't know said as he left after completing an especially painful round of "persuasion".

Hermione couldn't move. Every time she took a breath or moved even an inch she was in pain. She still didn't know how long she had been in the cell, it could be years and she wouldn't know it. She tried to adjust into a more comfortable position but the movement caused her to gasp in pain.

_It hurts so much. All I want to do is sleep for awhile._

Hermione felt her self growing tired. She was so tired. Soon her eyelids drooped and she let her self be taken by sleep on the cold stone floor of her cell.

FLYING SOMEWHERE OVER SCOTLAND

"I still can't believe they are making us keep watch. I will not just sit in front of the door like a guard dog and wait for them to find Ariel." Sirius grumbled to the other seventh years. They were flying somewhere over Scotland headed to Voldemort's hideout to rescue Ariel.

"Don't worry Padfoot; I brought something that will help." James said pulling out a cloak from inside his robe.

"Prongs you're a bloody genius!"

INSIDE VOLDEMORTS HIDE OUT

"Sirius," James said.

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No I forgot to bring my map of Voldemort's super secret hideout," Sirius said sarcastically. The two boys had put the cloak on after the Order went inside; the others had stayed outside so that there was someone there keeping watch.

They had already passed the Order who had been caught up in a fight with some Death Eaters, clearing a path for them to search unbothered.

The two continued walking silently as they went down a stair case. When they turned the corner they found a long hall with metal doors lining each side. The hall had only one torch lighting it, blocking their vision from anything ahead.

"This looks like a place where they might keep a prisoner," James said. Sirius nodded and whispered a spell that would detect body heat.

His wand turned in his hand and pointed to a door only a few feet away. "It's this one" he said to James and rushed to the large door. He came to the door and felt around for a handle only to discover that there wasn't one.

Sirius banged his fists on the door and pulled out his wand. "On the count of three we blast it open," He whispered. James nodded in reply.

"1… 2… NOW!" as both their spells hit the door the sound they made echoed throughout the hall. But the door was blown off its hinges.

"Shit, someone will have heard that. We need to move fast and get out of here." James said looking down the dark hallway. But Sirius didn't hear him because he had already rushed to the side of an unconscious Ariel.

"Ariel," Sirius kneeled to her side and brushed the hair away from her face, "she's alive, thank Merlin." Sirius breathed with a sigh of relief.

When he had seen her laying there unconscious his heart had stopped for a second. She was so pale and there was dried blood on the floor and on her clothing. It looked like she was dead. But she wasn't, her heart was still beating and he could feel little breaths of air from her mouth on the back of his hand.

"James, help me try to heal some of these wounds before we move her." Sirius said. They healed as many wounds as they knew how, but the two didn't know what to do about possible internal injuries.

Sirius picked her up, not wanting to risk injuring her during levitation. She was so light that it scared him. James threw the cloak over Sirius and Ariel.

"Prongs, what are you doing? Get under the cloak!" Sirius said. James however shook his head.

"No, if we come across any Death Eaters I can be a distraction so that you can get Ariel out safely."

"Are you insane? James that's suicide, you're a good dueler, but what if there are a bunch of Death Eaters or even Voldemort? You'd be killed." Sirius whispered desperately while removing the cloak.

The inevitable argument was interrupted by the sound of foot steps coming their way. The two raised their wands only to find Lily, Natalie, and Remus coming their way.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to watching the entrance." James said.

"We got tired of waiting," Natalie shrugged. Sirius and James looked at them in disbelief but held their tongues, deciding that getting out was the number 1 priority at the moment.

The group rushed back the way they came, this time no one was wearing the invisibility cloak. As they rounded the corner to where the fighting had been taking place they saw that Voldemort had arrived to the scene and was dueling Dumbledore.

Quickly darting back around the corner they pressed themselves against the wall hoping that no one had seen them.

"Okay, Sirius you take Ariel under the cloak, get to your broom, and get Ariel to Hogwarts. We will stay behind and help the Order. And don't even think about arguing. You need to get Ariel out of here, and we can take care of ourselves just fine." Lily commanded.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but stopped as he looked down at Ariel's still too pale face and realized that Lily was right. He nodded and James threw the cloak over him again.

"Good luck mate." James said. And Remus patted his invisible back giving him an encourage smile that didn't quite mask his worry.

"All you guys better come back alive or I will find a way to give you permanent fleas in death." Sirius said as his voice choked up. He was always trying to lighten the mood even in the worst situations. But inside he was terrified that one or all of his friends wouldn't come back to him alive.

And with that Sirius rushed passed the fighting with Ariel still unconscious in his arms. Once outside he found his broom and took off. It was a little more difficult to fly with Ariel in his arms but that didn't hinder him in trying to get away from the Hide Out as fast as possible.

When Sirius could no longer see the Hide Out behind him he removed the cloak and skillfully tucked it inside his robe without shifting Ariel in the slightest.

A few minutes later he heard a groan coming from the woman in his arms. Sirius looked down and saw Ariel open her eyes slightly and cough.

"Sirius…" her voice was so soft that he could barely hear her. She started to say more but coughed again.

"Shh… you're going to be okay, I've got you and I am never letting you out of my sight again. Soon we will be at Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up." He said lovingly.

She coughed again, and started to close her eyes. "So… tired…" she coughed. And Sirius felt her go slightly limp in his arms.

"Ariel," Sirius said panicked. He nudged her a little and called her again. Her pulse was so weak.

"Stay with me Ariel, I can't lose you. What about becoming a healer, and our house by Lily and James? You are not leaving me Ariel Bennet. We are going to graduate Hogwarts and move into our house, where we will raise our children and grow old together." Sirius felt a large tear make its way down his cheek.

It was then that Sirius realized what he had just said. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ariel, he wanted to have children with her, and he wanted to grow old with her spending every day of the rest of his life with her.

"We're almost there Ariel." He said. "You'll be better soon…"

ONE WEEK LATER

HOSPITAL WING

The darkness that had been surrounding her was finally clearing out. She slowly opened her eyes and the blurriness faded. Feeling a presence beside her she turned and came face to face with Professor Dumbledore.

"It is good to see you awake Miss Bennet. Mr. Black and your other friends will be greatly relieved to hear it. But before I inform them of your consciousness I would like to talk to you for a bit." Hermione nodded in reply when he finished.

"Excellent, now I will need to explain what happened while you were out so you will fully understand what I am going to tell you." She nodded again, not trusting her voice yet.

"Well, Mr. Black brought you to Hogwarts on his own while the rest of your group stayed behind to help. While I was in a duel with the Dark Lord he spoke about you having some sort of great power that he wants on his side.

"While he was talking however Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans snuck up behind him and cursed him. Of course the spell didn't do much damage but while he was turned on me to duel them, they did quite well by the way, I was able to get rid of a great deal of Death Eaters.

"When Lord Voldemort realized that he was beginning to become outnumbered he vanished along with his remaining followers. And there is no need to worry about your friends. They are all doing fine and none of them was severely injured." Dumbledore said.

"P-Professor," Hermione rasped. "Why d-does Voldemort think I h-have some great p-power?"

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that. You see, I think that Lord Voldemort has mistaken your intelligence and skill as some unknown force purposefully giving great power. Voldemort does not appreciate the value of learning for the sake of learning.

"He thinks that since you are a muggle born you couldn't possibly be this powerful on your own, so the reason that you know so much and show so much skill is because you are being affected by some other force. But he is wrong. You are a skilled and powerful witch by yourself. Your endless thirst for learning has turned you from an ordinary witch to an extraordinary one." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you sir," Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Now, I think you have several visitors waiting outside that will be extremely excited to see you. So I will leave and let you reunite with one another. Have a good day my dear." Dumbledore said and he got up to leave.

The moment he opened the door Sirius came running in to her bedside. She was immediately engulfed in his arms and was showered in kisses. When Sirius eventually pulled away he smiled down at her with love pouring out through his eyes.

"I am never letting out of my sight or maybe even my arms again Ariel Bennet." He said to her.

"I never want to leave your sight or your arms either Sirius Black. I missed you so much. I was so scared I would never see you again." She had her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face into his neck breathing in his scent.

"Me too Ariel, me too, I love you so, so much. If you had… I don't even want to think about it."

"Just stay with me for awhile," she pulled Sirius down next to her on the bed.

"You didn't even have to ask." He said as he securely wrapped her in his arms.

They stayed there tangled together for a long while until the others got tired of waiting and came in to great Hermione also. But when they came over to her bed they found her and Sirius sound asleep in each others arms. And they decided to let them get some much needed peaceful rest.

TWO DAYS LATER

Hermione had been released from the Hospital Wing and she and Sirius were on their way to breakfast. As the couple made their way down Hermione couldn't help but notice that Sirius was oddly quiet and kept fiddling with something in his pocket.

As she opened the doors to the Great Hall her eyes met a giant banner much like the one Sirius had used to ask her out for the first time so many months ago.

It read:

"_Ariel Bennet, Will You Spend Every Day of the Rest of Your Life with Me by Becoming My Wife?_

_-Sirius Black"_

Hermione turned to face Sirius to find him down on one knee beside her holding up a beautiful ring.

"What do you say?" He asked hopefully.

"I say a thousand times yes!" Her smile was bigger than any before in her life. And as Sirius slipped the ring on her finger she jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly.

The whole Hall erupted in applause and cheers for the newly engaged couple.

**AN: I loved writing this chapter! I missed writing this story! By the way Lily and James have now Twice "Defied" Voldemort. I hope you all understood why Voldemort thinks Hermione has some great power. Just ask if you have questions. Sorry if the "thousand times yes" thing is a little cliche. I just love it!**

**Please Review**

**-Amrawo**


	20. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Becoming a Memory**

Chapter 19

Unfortunately for Sirius and Hermione they did not get to have the days of newly engaged bliss that Lily and James had. This was because dear Sirius proposed an exact week before NEWT's.

All week long Hermione studied non-stop. Just because she was in the past did not mean that she didn't want to do well. And just because she was the smartest witch of her age didn't mean that she didn't need to review years of magical education material. She wanted to be as prepared as she could possibly be, so she reviewed whenever possible. And Lily, Natalie, and Remus reviewed with her because they felt the same way.

Sirius and James however, did not.

The two boys had the philosophy of "if we don't know it by now, we never will" and were both bored to tears while their friends and fiancés studied. Sirius was especially bored because he had just gotten the love of his life back from Voldemort and instead of getting to spend hours alone with her he had to watch her study stuff she already knew backwards and forwards.

The boredom that set in caused James and Sirius to attempt giving their fiancés "study breaks," which really meant playing keep-away with their text books.

"Ariel, NEWT's are tomorrow. You've been studying all week. I miss you. I can barely remember what your lips feel like. You are going to pass the NEWT's with all O's. Please put the book down." Sirius said exasperatedly while giving her one of his famous puppy pouts.

"Don't say that. I know I'm going to do horribly and no one will want to hire me and I'll become one of those old bag ladies in Diagon Alley with a lot of pet cats! I still have so much to review! I haven't even gotten to first year Herbology! I— Sirius Black you give me my book back this instant!" Hermione demanded as she jumped up to try to reach the book Sirius was holding over his head.

"Ariel, you need a break. I've been trying to get you to take one all week. You are going to overwork yourself and get sick. And I really don't want to see you in the hospital wing again for a long, long time." Sirius said while dancing around the room holding Hermione's book just out of her reach as she chased him.

Much to Hermione's annoyance, when Sirius finished speaking he preceded to run out the portrait hole. Not being one to give up, Hermione ran after him.

She followed him all the way down the stairs, into the Entrance Hall, around the Great Hall, back into the Entrance Hall, and out onto the grounds. By the time she reached the lake she was exhausted not only from running but also from her lack of sleep.

Hermione paused and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. When she looked up Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"Sirius? Sirius, where are you?" Hermione knew that he was somewhere nearby, he's never leave her alone unprotected, but she still didn't like the idea of not knowing where he was. The thought of something bad happening to him made her heart speed up.

She walked by the tree that stood by the lake and all of a sudden felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist. She really had missed him that past week. No matter how much she enjoyed learning the main reason it was taking her so long to review was because her mind kept drifting off during her review sessions to him.

She closed her eyes and laid her head back against his chest as her silent way of telling him that she wasn't really mad. In turn, he pulled her closer to his body and buried his face into her hair. "I knew you couldn't resist me for long." He said.

"I missed you. I'm sorry that I haven't paid much attention to you lately. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow after NEWT's." Hermione whispered.

"I know your grades are important to you. You just needed a break before you overloaded love." He smiled into her hair and bent down to kiss the back of her neck. "Come on," he led her to the tree and sat down with her sitting in front of him between his legs, "let's talk about our upcoming wedding. People keep asking me if we've set a date and I have no answer."

"Well, after Lily and James' wedding of course, I don't want to steal their thunder. I also don't want a long drawn out engagement. I love you and I want to be married to you. I'm not changing my mind. So how about we get married after Lily and James get back from their honeymoon?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good to me, what other ideas do you have?"

"Just a small, quick ceremony, with only our closest friends and I was hoping Dumbledore could marry us."

"You are amazing. I think I would have gone out of my mind if you wanted a big fancy thing like Lily." Sirius said relieved. Hermione yawned.

"You're welcome," she smiled sleepily. "Every girl grows up with some idea of what they want their wedding to be like. I've always thought of nice and small. Lily just wants the fairy tale wedding she's dreamed about. Nothing wrong with that," Hermione yawned and turned her head and snuggled it into Sirius' chest and he pulled her closer to him.

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered into her ear and kissed her on the soft spot just below it.

SCENE BREAK

"I'm so glad NEWT's are finally over!" Hermione said the next evening.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Natalie said smirking. The two girls made their way over to the rest of their friends in the Great Hall. Natalie had started eating at the Gryffindor table with Remus.

When they got to the table they saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily all frowning at the news paper they were reading.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"There were three more Death Eater attacks just today. The ministry is in an uproar, Crouch has even given aurors permission to use unforgivables on Death Eaters. It's getting bad out there." Sirius said.

"Using unforgivable curses on Death Eaters makes the aurors just as bad as they are." James said frowning. The others nodded in agreement and Hermione was reminded once again of how much Harry is like his father.

"You know the saying 'it has to get worse before it gets better'? Well I hope it gets better real soon, because I can't see how the Wizarding World can survive if it gets much worse." Lily said.

SCENE BREAK

ORDER MEETING

"Professor, how bad is it getting really? The Prophet isn't saying much and we need to know what we're up against." Remus asked Dumbledore at the beginning of the Order Meeting.

"Honestly Mister Lupin, it's very bad. Voldemort not only has a large number of wizards on his side but also magical creatures. Giants, Trolls, Vampires, Goblins, even a good number of Werewolves, are all at the Dark Lords disposal. He has also scared most of the Wizarding World into staying locked up in their homes and only going to and from work in groups. Voldemort has scared almost all possible resistance we might have been able to get from helping us defeat him.

"That is actually the reason I called this meeting. It's a bit of a pep-talk, if you will. I know that times look bad, and they are, but we must stick together. We need to stand and fight for what we believe in, for our world and our future.

"Thank you all for being so brave and for fighting for not only your own beliefs, but for the beliefs of those who are too scared to stand. Students you may return to bed, that is all you are needed for tonight. I will contact before the next meeting."

The teens knew it would be useless to argue so they said their goodbyes and left for bed. They were pretty tired from exams and they still needed to pack their belongings because tomorrow they were graduating from Hogwarts.

NEXT DAY

"I can't believe this is my last day at Hogwarts." Lily said as she and Hermione did their last bit of packing before heading down to the Great Hall for the graduation ceremony.

Hermione couldn't believe it either. Hogwarts was her home. Leaving it had always seemed so far away in her mind and now the time had come.

But she was going to have a new home now. One with Sirius. They could be happy together in their own home. For a while at least.

Hermione loved the idea of living with Sirius, going to sleep with him at night and waking up next to him in the morning. A smile made its way across her face. Then she thought about how she would eventually have to leave and let time take its course; her smile faded.

"Ariel, we need to get down to the Great Hall for the ceremony!" Lily shouted on her way out the door.

The two girls met their respective fiancés and went to the Great Hall to meet Remus and Natalie.

SCENE BREAK

ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

"Congratulations on being valedictorian." Sirius said before he gave Hermione a loving kiss.

"Thank you but you know I'm not the only valedictorian, I tied with Lily remember?"

"Of course I remember. But I don't think you and James would be very happy if I congratulated Lily and gave her a big kiss." Sirius smiled.

"True," Hermione said.

"So are you ready to see our new home?" Sirius asked her.

"I can't wait," she put her hand on his cheek and brought his lips down to meet hers. He raised his hands to hold the back of her head and tangle in her hair.

"Hey, cut it out you two! You are still in the company of others!" James shouted. Sirius turned to his best friend and glared at him. Then he turned to his future wife and whispered in her ear:

"I can't wait to spend my life with you."

**A/N: Hello! So even though updates take awhile I have most of the story outlined! Yay! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**Amrawo**


	21. Living a Normal Life Sort Of

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the Harry Potter series

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the Harry Potter series.**

**Becoming a Memory**

Chapter 20

"Have fun at your first day of auror training." Hermione said standing in front of the fireplace.

"And you have fun at healer training. Try not to make your fellow healers feel too stupid." Sirius said to her and gave her kiss, and another, and another.

"Sirius we need to go to—" he silenced her with more kisses. As much as she loved being showered in Sirius' kisses she knew they had to go to work, and if she didn't stop this now they'd never leave the house.

Ever since they moved into their new house the both of them had become even more affectionate than before. They couldn't be in the same room as each other for more than a minute with touching or kissing each other. And that usually led to hours of love making in their bedroom. Not that either of them was complaining one bit of course.

She stepped back and put a finger on Sirius' lips. "I would love to spend another whole day in bed with you, but we need to go. We can continue tonight if we aren't completely exhausted." He nodded begrudgingly.

"Alright, I love you, see you tonight." He said pouting.

"I love you too, I'll miss you." She replied.

He gave her one last kiss and flooed to the Auror Department in the Ministry. Hermione sighed. They hadn't been apart much at all in the time since her return from Voldemort's hideout.

At school all their classes were together, but now they were working in completely different places. Sirius was at the Ministry and she was at St. Mungo's.

Hermione turned to grab her bag and looked around her home for a second. It was nice and simple. Just the way she liked things. It wasn't overly flashy but it definitely wasn't a mess either.

Her watch then alerted her that she needed to go and she grabbed some floo powder and went St. Mungo's.

ST. MUNGO'S

Hermione was exhausted. During training that morning she learned that even though she had already mastered many healing spells, there were still spells she needed to learn.

After the new healers took notes on all sorts of new spells and practiced them for awhile they were spilt into groups to help with rounds. Hermione was glad that she and Lily ended up in the same group.

Doing rounds was exhilarating. They were quickly paced and efficient. A healer was required to think fast and make no mistakes whatsoever, because one mistake could mean someone's life. Hermione loved every minute of it.

She enjoyed the rush she got every time her resident healer asked her a question and she answered correctly just as fast. By the end of the day she and Lily had secured the reputation as being the best out of the bunch of new healers.

Now as she was changing out of her uniform and into the clothes she came in her natural high began to fade, leaving her drained.

"See you tomorrow Ariel," Lily mumbled as they got to the floo.

"You too, goodnight," Hermione yawned.

After Lily went through the fire Hermione grabbed some powder and went home as well.

Sirius was already home when Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. He looked just as, if not more, exhausted than she did. But he still had dinner ready.

"Hey love, you look dead on your feet." He said as he kissed her.

"So do you. Thank you for getting dinner ready." She motioned to the table.

"No problem at all. Now let's eat, so we can go to sleep early. We both need it desperately."

As they ate dinner they discussed how their days went and what they did. Hermione didn't say it out loud, but when Sirius said that he wouldn't be seeing any real action for a couple of months, she was relived.

She didn't know how she would handle knowing that he was in danger everyday. In her mind the less action he saw, the greater chance she had of him coming home every night.

SCENE BREAK

"I missed you today." Hermione said as she snuggled into his arms once they were in bed.

"I missed you too," he wrapped his arms around her securely. "I love you so much. A couple of times today during workout I wondered what I was doing there. And then you popped into my head and I knew it was for you. I want to do everything in power to keep you safe even if it hurts me."

"No." she said and pulled herself out of his arms to look at him.

"No?" Sirius was slightly confused at her reaction.

"Yes no! I don't want you getting hurt because you're thinking about me and not about what you're doing. I will not lose you. And if I'm the reason you get distracted and get hurt, I will never forgive myself. I don't think I can live without you." Tears were pouring silently down her cheeks and she looked at him with completely unguarded eyes. She let every emotion she was feeling show in her eyes as she looked into his.

He suddenly pulled her into a hug. It was the perfect hug in her opinion. It was warm and soft, but also firm and protective. It was as if his hug was speaking for him. His promise was in his hug as he held her tightly against his chest. He was saying how much he loved her and understood, and how he didn't want anything to happen to either of them. But it also said that he would do anything to make sure she was not harmed. As he placed sweet kisses in her hair she knew that she hadn't changed his mind.

He pulled back slowly and wiped her tears away, and then he placed light, delicate kisses on every part of her face. He pulled her back into his arms and laid them both back down on the bed.

"I won't let anything happen to either of us." He whispered into her hair.

She knew what he wasn't saying though. That if it came down to only one of them living he would make sure it was her.

_If he thinks I will let that happen,_ she thought, _he's got another thing coming to him._

SCENE BREAK

THE NEW MR. AND MRS. POTTER'S WEDDING RECEPTION

Hermione and Sirius were the first to greet James and Lily when the newly weds arrived at the reception.

"Congratulations both of you!" Hermione said as she hugged them both. "The ceremony was lovely."

"Thank you Ariel," Lily smiled

"Oh let me get a picture!" Hermione said. She pulled her camera out and took a picture of the three of them. She then called Remus and Peter over to get them in a picture too.

"Love, give the camera to someone else and get in the picture." Sirius said. She knew she couldn't be in a picture though. Harry didn't have any pictures from his parents wedding with her in it.

"Everyone else is dancing now, maybe later. But right now let's get a picture of just us, Remus would you mind?" Remus took the camera from her and stepped back a bit. Sirius got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. While Remus took the picture they were smiling at each other and Sirius bent down to kiss her.

"That's going to be such a cute picture," Lily said.

"Thanks Remus, hey, where's Natalie we can get a picture of you two together as well?" Hermione asked.

"She just went to get something to drink. She should be back soon." Almost as soon as he said this Natalie appeared. Hermione had the two of them get together and took their picture.

"Now the bride and groom." Hermione smiled and waved the camera towards the newly weds. She got a few pictures of Lily and James then decided to put the camera away for a bit.

As soon as she set down the camera she was being dragged to the dance floor by Sirius.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Do you remember our first dance?" He whispered to her as they slowly turned about the dance floor.

"Of course I do. You tried to tango with me in front of the whole school."

"Oh, yeah, I mean the second time we danced, when I finally won you over with my charms and good looks." He grinned.

"Actually what really won me over was your excellent singing ability while on a broom stick." Hermione smirked up at him.

"Oh really," Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should sing more often then. How about now? I'm sure James wouldn't mind." He looked around for James, "hey, James—" Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sirius dear, no one wants to hear you sing."

Sirius gave her a look that confirmed that he had been joking the whole time. She laughed and kissed him.

"We should go. It's getting late. Anyway, Lily and James snuck away a long time ago." She said. Sirius agreed and they grabbed their things and went to their home.

A WEEK AND 3 DAYS LATER

HOGWARTS

"You look beautiful Ariel. Sirius is going to be knocked off his feet." Lily said looking at Hermione in her wedding dress. Hermione smiled her thanks.

"Is it time yet?" She asked.

"Almost, we're waiting on Remus to come over so he can walk you down the isle." Lily answered. Hermione had asked Remus to walk her down the isle in place of her father because he was the one that finally convinced her to give Sirius a chance.

Remus came to the room followed by her other bride's maid, Natalie. As they walked to the doors of the Great Hall Hermione couldn't help but think how much she wished Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley's, and her parents were here with her.

But as she walked into the Great Hall and saw Sirius waiting for her in front of Dumbledore all those thoughts vanished.

There were few guests, just like they had decided on before. Lily, James, Remus, Natalie, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were the only attendee's. They had invited Peter as well but he was in Antarctica visiting his parents.

Hermione and Sirius smiled at each other the whole time Hermione was walking down the isle. When she got to him he mouthed "you look beautiful" to her.

The beginning of the ceremony went quickly and before Hermione knew it, it was time for the rings.

"Ariel," Sirius said holding their rings, "these rings have a spell on them. If one of us is hurt the others ring will turn red alerting them of this. I hope this will help you keep your mind at ease while I'm missions."

"It will definitely help my stress level, thank you." She smiled.

"Now it is time for your vows to each other" Dumbledore said happily.

"Ariel you are the love of life. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. In that muggle movie you've had me watch with you many times there is a quote on love that says:

'Love is always, patient and kind, it is never jealous, love is never boastful nor conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it doesn't take offense, it is not resentful, love takes no pleasure in others sins, but delights in the truth, it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and endure whatever comes.'

"This is true to our love, because our love will endure what ever this war faces us with. I will love you till the end of time and do anything I can to keep you safe." Sirius then repeated the usual phrase after Dumbledore and slipped a ring onto Hermione's finger.

"Sirius, when I first met you I knew you would be trouble for me. I hadn't wanted to form any relationship but you wouldn't listen. And I'm glad you didn't, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"I love you Sirius Black more than anything else in this world. And I will also love you forever. No matter what happens in this war I will always love you. And, though you may try to stop me, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe as well." Hermione slipped Sirius' ring onto his finger after repeating Dumbledore.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black." Dumbledore said.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione and dipped her into a passionate kiss.

When Sirius stood her up he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you Mrs. Black," he smiled.

"Not as much as I love you Mr. Black," Hermione said lovingly.

"That's not possible," He said and kissed her soundly again.

2 WEEKS LATER

"So what's this secret you have to tell me Lily?" Hermione said as she walked out of the Potter fireplace answering the call she got from Lily moments ago.

"Ok, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you until I tell James alright?"

"I won't tell." Hermione had an idea about what Lily was getting ready to tell her.

"I'm pregnant!" Lily announced with the biggest smile ever glowing on her face.

"Oh, Lily that's great! I'm so happy for you!" The two friends hugged happily.

They decided to invite all their friends over for dinner and tell everyone, including James, then.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Dinner had gone very well. James was absolutely thrilled when he learned he was going to be a father. He had already decided that Lily was going to have a boy, and during dessert planned when and how he would teach the baby quiditch and how to prank.

When Lily had told everyone her news, Hermione had been looking at Sirius. Sirius' face had worn an expression Hermione didn't recognize. It was like longing and a bit of jealousy mixed with happiness.

It was then Hermione realized that Sirius wanted kids.

_Why hasn't he said anything?_ Hermione wondered. They still used contraceptive spells after they made love.

"Ariel," Sirius said as they crawled into bed.

"Yes?" _Maybe he will talk about it now._

"What do you think about us having kids? I know I haven't mentioned it before now, but I've been thinking about it… and I'd like us having a baby. I can't think of anything greater than you carrying my child. Our child." He sounded hopeful and slightly nervous.

Hermione agreed with him. The moment Lily told her that she was pregnant, Hermione thought about what it would be like to have a baby with Sirius.

But she also knew that once Harry was born she would have to disappear.

Would she be totally heartless to say that she did want a family with him then disappear? What if she became pregnant before she had to leave? Would she tell Sirius and then crush him even more when she left? Or would she keep the pregnancy a secret and introduce him to his daughter in 18 years?

She had no idea.

But one thing Hermione knew she was sure of was that she loved Sirius and she wanted a family with him.

"I would love to have a child with you Sirius." Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He looked so happy.

She would deal with the consequences later. Right now she wanted to be with Sirius. She wanted to pretend her life could be normal for a little while longer.

A/N: Wow that was long! I hope all my amazing reviewers and readers liked it! There was A LOT in this chapter! And according to my outline we have many more to go!

I would love to hear what ya'll think about Hermione's decision and about what you think Hermione should do if she does get pregnant, or if she get's pregnant at all.

I already have an idea of what's going to happen but I would love to hear what ya'll think!

Please Review!

Amrawo


	22. Werewolf Problems Not Solved

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing you recognize from the Harry Potter series

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing you recognize from the Harry Potter series.**

**Becoming a Memory**

Chapter 21

THAT SAME NIGHT

_No…oh God no._ Hermione thought as she suddenly woke up in the middle of the night.

"Sirius… Sirius wake up" Hermione said. He just mumbled incoherently and rolled over.

"Sirius wake up, we can't have a baby." She said shaking him. Now he was wide awake.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I'm a werewolf." She whispered with tears starting to pour down her cheeks.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her "oh honey, the Ministry hasn't approved those laws of Umbridges, it's perfectly legal."

"Sirius, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about how could I have a baby when I transform into a werewolf once a month?"

A look of realization spread over Sirius' face. "I forgot about the transforming detail…"

"I did too." Her tears were leaking more frequently now, "when I became a werewolf I never considered I wouldn't be able to have children. No one said anything about it to me. When I was little I always thought that one day I would get married and have kids." She was crying so hard that she had to gasp for air.

"I wanted to have a baby with you. I wanted us to have a family together. I didn't realize how much I wanted that until tonight. And now I can't, all because of this stupid curse. I'll understand if you don't want to be married to me anymore. You deserve to be with someone who can give you children." Hermione said in a dull whisper.

"Ariel, look at me" Sirius said softly. She did. "I love you. Your baby carrying ability doesn't change that. We'll go talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. He may know something about this that we don't."

"Okay," she said hoarsely and she wiped her eyes.

Sirius pulled her as close to him as he possibly could when they got settled into bed again.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." Hermione whispered into the darkness. Sirius' response was to kiss the back of her neck and pull her closer.

THE NEXT DAY

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "it is practically impossible for a female werewolf to have a child."

"You say that like there is a way." Hermione said.

"There is. But it is both life threatening to both mother and child."

"But it is possible?"

"Yes, there is a small chance that everything will go well. You see what usually happens when a female werewolf is with child on a full moon is that when the mother transforms the baby does not. A baby of one species can not live in the womb of another, the DNA and blood type, among other things, just don't mix. This causes the baby to die. When the baby dies the wolf becomes confused. It can feel that something inside of it is dead but does not know what. The female wolf will then start clawing and ripping at its stomach to get whatever is inside her out, and then that leads to blood loss and organ damage in the mother, most likely leading to her death as well." Dumbledore said to the couple sitting in front of him.

"But sometimes," Dumbledore continued, "the baby will transform into a werewolf on the full moon with the mother. If this happens then both baby and mother will be perfectly fine because they are the same species. The wolf will even know it is with child and be gentle and protect the unborn baby, just as a mother wolf would protect her pup. This however is extremely rare and has only happened a few times in recent years.

"Also as I'm sure you are aware, Dolores Umbridge is in the process of passing laws forbidding werewolves to have children. While the laws have not been approved yet, I am sad to say that a majority of the wizards will vote to approve them. That means that if you were pregnant and the child survived, you would be hunted down by the ministry and be forced to abort the pregnancy and possibly be put into Azkaban." Dumbledore said gloomily.

Hermione felt like her voice had jumped out of her throat and walked away. Her dream of becoming a mother had disappeared right before her eyes. Sure, Dumbledore said there was a slight chance that a baby could survive, but she didn't think she could live if the baby didn't make it.

Sirius noticed her inner turmoil and decided that he should get her home so they could talk. He thanked the professor for his help and lifted Hermione into his arms as she seemed too shocked to walk on her own.

When they got home Sirius sat her on the couch and went to get her some tea. After sitting in silence for awhile Sirius voiced his opinion.

"Ariel, I don't want to risk losing you for a slim chance that our baby could survive. I don't think I could go on if I lost you and our baby." His voice broke as he fought back some tears that were threatening to fall.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want him to have to go through that. She laid her head down on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments an idea popped into Hermione's mind.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was research. New discoveries are made all the time. Who says she couldn't discover a way for a female werewolf to have children? Hell, she could even find a cure for lycanthropy.

This idea comforted her a bit and she soon allowed herself to go to sleep.

TWO DAYS LATER

It was the night of the full moon so Hermione had taken off work for a couple of days. She knew she would be tired the day of the full moon and the day after and she didn't want to make a mistake that could cost someone their life.

She and Sirius had started a routine on the full moon. He wouldn't let her spend the night alone so he would accompany her to their basement in the evening.

At first Hermione wasn't thrilled about this. She didn't want him to see her like that. But he wouldn't take no for an answer. She had come to enjoy his presence however. It seemed that the wolf liked him so she no longer woke up with as many wounds as she used to.

That night's transformation was like every other, Remus was right when he told her that they would become just another routine.

The next morning she woke up to light touches all over her skin. When she opened her eyes she saw that the light touches were Sirius tracing her many scars.

"Good morning love," he said and then leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Morning," she smiled back. She moved to sit up but winced from the soreness of her transformation. Sirius noticed and pushed her back down onto the pile of blankets.

He continued to trace her scars as they laid in silence for awhile. "Are all these from your transformations?" He asked.

Hermione nodded yes, "and also from being attacked by the werewolf that bit me."

Sirius kissed the pale scar above her eye. Then he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and proceeded to kiss along every scar on her body.

THE NEXT DAY

ST. MUNGO'S

"Trainee Healer Black?" an old and important looking healer called into the room full of trainee healers.

Hermione came forward, "yes, that's me," she said.

"Please come with me," and he turned quickly and led her down the hall to his office. After sitting down in a big chair behind the desk he motioned for her to sit in the small chair in front of him.

"Trainee Healer Black, what is the reason for your absence the last two days?" Hermione was sure by the look in his eye that he knew perfectly well why she was absent.

"I was gone because of the full moon sir. Though I don't see how that is any of your business."

"It is my business actually. You see in the contract you signed when you enrolled into this program it stated that if you should pose any health risk to our patients you would be asked to leave. Being a werewolf is a serious risk to both our patients and our staffs' health, so I must ask you to leave the Healer Training program."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Just as she never considered not being able to have a baby, she never considered that she would get fired from her job for being a werewolf. It was wrong, but she knew she couldn't fight it. She remembered how Remus couldn't find a job in the future.

She decided that she would leave St. Mungo's with her head held high and her dignity intact. So, she looked the healer straight in the eye, gave him a sharp nod, and left the room.

When she got to the locker room to grab her belongings she found Lily there waiting for her.

"Ariel, why did that man want to talk to you? Wait, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I have been dismissed from the healing program because I am werewolf." Hermione's voice cracked a little as she said it. Lily was horrified at hearing the news and told Hermione that she was going to quite the program because she didn't want to work with such disgusting people.

"No, Lily. You stay in the program. You're a great healer, and with this war, we need as many good healers as possible."

"But you are the best out of our training group, how could they get rid of you if good healers are needed so badly?"

"It doesn't matter to them how good a healer I am Lily. All they care about is that I turn into a wolf once a month. You stay here and help save lives. I'll find something to do." Hermione hugged her friend, grabbed her stuff from her locker, and flooed home.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sirius was scared out of his wits when he came home to find some of the furniture toppled over and scorches on some of the walls. Panicking he ran up to the bedroom hoping to find Hermione there and alive.

He was extremely relived when he found her sleeping on the bed with an empty pint of chocolate ice cream next to her. He set the empty container on the bedside table and sat down next to her.

The movement of the bed woke her up.

"Hey," he said, "what's with the mess downstairs? It bloody terrified me; I thought you had been attacked."

"Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just really angry—"

"And you decided to take it out on our furniture?" Sirius smirked. She looked down and nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"So what made you so angry?" He asked.

"I was fired from the Healing Program."

"What? Why? You were their best trainee! How could they get rid of you?"

"It seems that my being a werewolf is causing more problems than just my ability to have children." Hermione said sadly.

"They can't do that! You have done nothing wrong, they can't use that as a reason to fire you." Sirius said getting angrier by the second.

"They can and they did Sirius. It is part of the Healers Contract I signed. If they think I'm any danger to the patients' health, they can remove me from the program."

Sirius was livid and stood up muttering something about remove them from the program by using various hexes.

"Sirius sit down, there is nothing you can do about it. I won't let you get dismissed from Auror School as well." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the bed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "So what are you going to do all day long now?"

"I'm glad you asked. I had been thinking about working on some research concerning lycanthropy, and now I actually have time to work on It." She smiled.

Sirius laughed at her excitement over researching but was glad that she was happy again.

"Now, I think we should go clean up down stairs before someone comes to visit." Sirius said happily. Before Hermione could move to get up Sirius had swept her up into his arms and was carrying her down to their destroyed living room, both of them laughing all the way down.

A/N: Well that was chapter 21! And we still have plenty to go! I hope everyone liked and understood my explanation of female werewolves carrying children. I had actually forgotten about the transforming detail of being a werewolf myself and had to change what I had already planned. I like how it turned out though.

I am going out of the country in a few days and will not be back until July. But I will update as soon as I can once I get back!

Please Review! They make my day!

Amrawo


	23. More Sadness Caused by the War

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.**

**Becoming a Memory**

Chapter 22

ORDER OF THE PHEONIX HEADQUARTERS

SECRET LOCATION

ABOUT 2 MONTHS AFTER HERMIONE IS FIRED FROM ST. MUNGO'S

"I have bad news for our younger members," Dumbledore said. "Early this morning Natalie Turner's home, along with her family, was attacked and destroyed. Natalie herself is fine, as she was not home at the time, and right now she is packing her possessions and will then come here to say goodbye. The reason for this is that Lord Voldemort has decided that he wants to obliterate entire families. Natalie is now the last surviving member of her family, which places her in great danger. By sunrise tomorrow Natalie Turner will no longer exist. She will be given a new identity and a new country to live in."

Hermione looked at Remus after hearing this horrible news. He looked shocked, angry, and devastated all at the same time, she could also see how hard he was trying to fight back tears. Her heart went out to him. She knew that Remus loved Natalie more than anything else.

Sirius grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him and felt wetness on her cheeks; she was crying. Natalie had become a great friend to her, and she didn't want to see her go. But she understood that it was for her safety, and she would prefer her friend alive.

Soon Natalie walked through the door.

Everyone ran up to her and pulled her into a big group hug full of tears. Everyone but Remus, he stayed back quietly.

"I'm going to miss you all so much," Natalie said through her tears.

"We will all see each other again, someday." Lily said.

Hermione knew this statement wasn't true. Lily and James wouldn't live to see her again. And Hermione had never heard of Natalie Turner in the future. She hoped that maybe the reason no one had mentioned Natalie wasn't because she had died. Maybe they just couldn't find her after the war.

But she could still hope to see her and everyone else again, couldn't she?

"Definitely," Hermione said. "We will see each other again, no matter what."

James and Sirius said their goodbyes and the group parted to let Natalie say goodbye to Remus.

They looked at each other for a moment, Natalie had tears pouring down her cheeks and Remus was on the verge of tears. Then Remus took a step forward and Natalie ran into his arms. They held onto each other as though their lives depended on it.

"I don't want to leave you." Natalie cried into his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go either. But I would rather you be not with me and alive, than with me and dead." The tears Remus had been holding back finally broke through. "I love you… so, so much," he whispered to her.

"I love you too, never, ever forget that."

"Never, and you never forget that I love you. And I will find you. When Voldemort is gone, and you're safe we will see each other again. We are not saying a final goodbye, just a goodbye for now." He captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss that said everything they each wanted to say to the other.

Hermione, Sirius, Lily, James, and the rest of the Order decided to leave the two lovers alone for their last day together.

TIME WARP TO THE FUTURE!

"Hey, Remus who is this?" Harry asked pointing to a pretty blond Ravenclaw standing next to him in a photo. Harry, along with Ron, and Ginny were looking through old photo albums with Remus and Sirius. Also looking at the photos were Fred and George Weasley who had come to look at their shops new Hogsmead location and decided to go to Hogwarts for a visit.

Remus' eyes started to water, "her name was Natalie," he said, "we dated during our 7th year and the year after."

"What happened to her?" Ginny asked, looking for a romantic story.

"Her family was killed by Voldemort. And because Voldemort wanted to wipe out entire family lines, her life was in danger. So Dumbledore had her go into hiding." Sirius put a hand on his old friends shoulder. "After Voldemort was destroyed I tried to find her, but she wasn't where Dumbledore had sent her."

"Where'd she go?" Ron asked. Both the twins hit him on the head for asking the question when Remus was obviously depressed.

"We don't know." Sirius answered for Remus. "There is a possibility that some Death Eaters found her and she fled to a different hiding place, but we can't tell for sure if she is still alive or not."

At that Remus stood and left the room without saying another word. He hadn't gone a day since she left not thinking about her. He never forgot about her or their love, just like he had promised.

He was happy for Sirius that he knew Ariel was alive and coming back soon, but he couldn't help but feel a little envious as well. He wished his love would come back to him as well.

TIME WARP BACK TO THE PAST!

4 MONTHS LATER (LILY IS 6 MONTHS PREGNANT)

Hermione had been working on her research every day while Sirius was at auror training, but she still hadn't made any significant progress. That didn't mean she was going to give up though. If anything it motivated her to work harder.

The past few weeks she hadn't been doing to well at concentrating on her research however. She was too busy worrying about Sirius during the day. He and James had reached the "hands on" part of their auror training, meaning that they were going on raids now to help capture Death Eaters.

And even though she knew that Sirius would live that never stopped her from worrying. She was scared to death that her being their might change something and cause Sirius to get hurt, or worse.

"Ariel!" A voice shouted from the fire place. Hermione looked up to see the face of a panicked Lily.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" Hermione asked worried.

"No, the baby is fine. Ariel it's Sirius, he and James along with several other aurors just arrived to St. Mungo's." Lily didn't have to finish, once she said that Hermione had looked down at her wedding ring and saw that it was bright red, meaning Sirius was badly injured. She was at St. Mungo's less than a second later.

Lily met her in the lobby and quickly led her to Sirius' room. Along the way she explained that the raid they went on turned out to be a trap. More Death Eaters were there than expected and they took the aurors off guard.

During the fighting, Sirius had gotten in front of a curse headed for James. The curse had apparently caused Sirius' eyes a lot of pain and to go blind. While he was distracted, another curse hit him that cut off his arm.

"Luckily," Lily said, "James was able to grab Sirius' arm before bringing him here. The head healers looked at it and they said they would be able to reattach it, and Sirius will be able to use it as though it was never gone."

"And his sight?" Hermione asked worriedly

"The healers aren't sure what curse it was yet. There is a curse that causes blindness, but the pain is something different, and they are scared that if they use the wrong spell to treat it he could lose his sight forever."

When they got to Sirius' room, Hermione went to his bed right away. But he wasn't there. Before Hermione could start to panic even more than she already was someone spoke.

"He's getting his arm reattached right now; they will bring him back in a minute." James said in the bed across the room. He didn't look too bad, a few bandages and bruises but otherwise okay.

Only a minute passed before some healers were levitating Sirius back onto his bed. Below his shoulder a bandage was wrapped around his arm protecting the wound from any possible infection that might get past the many charms already placed on it. Hermione touched his arm and looked up at his face, and was surprised to find that he was awake.

"Ariel? That you?" He asked looking in the direction he had felt her touch. Hermione nodded, and then realized he couldn't see her nod.

"Yeah, it's me." She chocked on her tears that were now gliding down her face. Unable to hold herself back any longer she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Sirius' middle. He responded instantly and wrapped his uninjured arm around her.

"The minute Lily told me and I looked at my ring I was so scared." Hermione cried into his chest.

"Shh… I'll be alright. The healers will figure out how to fix my eye sight." He said comfortingly.

"You shouldn't be comforting me," she said, "I should be the one comforting you. You're the one who's hurt."

"I like comforting you. Not to mention right now it gives me something to do, it's not like I can play 'I Spy' to entertain myself." He laughed at his feeble attempt at a joke.

"That's not funny." Hermione mumbled. Sirius apologized saying he just wanted to lighten up her mood.

After a few days in St. Mungo's, the healers found a cure to give Sirius back his sight. It worked wonderfully and with his arm functioning properly as well, Sirius was good as new and ready to go home.

The months that passed were relatively normal, and Hermione and Sirius were happy as ever. But as the end of June approached Hermione was reminded by the sight of an extremely pregnant Lily that she didn't have much time left before she had to leave.

And as much as she didn't want to go, she knew that if she stayed she would want to change the future, and there was the possibility that her changes could make the future even worse instead of better. She couldn't risk that happening.

A/N: I know it's a little shorter but I really wanted to give ya'll another chapter before I leave for a month. I really feel bad about my long breaks between updates, so I thought this might help a bit. I'm definitely going to try to update regularly over the summer.

Hey, if I get the chapter with Harry's birth out towards the end of July the timeing will be correct! :)

Again, I leave Saturday morning and will be back in July.

Please Review!

Amrawo


	24. Don't You Forget About Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the Harry Potter series.**

**Becoming a Memory**

Chapter 23

Hermione looked at the calendar, July 30th. She had been anticipating and dreading this day for awhile now. Tomorrow everything she had come to know would change, and she couldn't stop it no matter how much she wanted to.

Once again she told herself that if she stayed she might change the future for the worse not the better. But that still didn't stop her from wishing things were different.

She sighed, grabbed the bowl of popcorn, and went back into the living where Sirius was waiting for her to start a muggle movie.

"So what is this movie called again?" Sirius asked.

"The Breakfast Club, it's really popular with muggles."

She curled up with Sirius on their couch and began watching the movie. Sirius thought the movie was hilarious and laughed at every joke. Hermione however found herself paying more attention to Sirius than to the group of teens in the movie.

She wanted to memorize everything about him. How he laughed, how he smiled, how he would throw a piece of popcorn in the air and try to catch it in his mouth, and how his arm felt wrapped around her waist.

At the end of the movie Sirius started singing along to song at the end, "don't you forget about me…" and the irony of this was not lost on her.

Right as Hermione went to turn the movie off their fire place roared to life.

"Padfoot, Ariel, Lily has gone into labor, meet us at St. Mungo's!" The face of James Potter disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Hermione looked at the clock, it was almost 10pm. _I guess Lily is in for a long night._

She followed Sirius into the fireplace and headed off to the wizarding hospital.

2 HOURS LATER

Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were waiting patiently outside Lily's room. Hermione and Remus had been waiting patiently anyway, Sirius had done everything from pacing to flipping through the parenting magazines that were on a table near where they were seated.

The three looked up when the heard the door to Lily's room open. James walked out looking slightly frightened, "Ariel, Lily would like you to take my place for a bit. She's a little angry with me right now."

Hermione nodded, not surprised by his words, Lily always had a mean temper. She stood up and went into the room.

This room wasn't like the other hospital rooms Hermione had been in. It was painted with calming pastel colors instead of blinding white.

"Ariel, thank Merlin! James was driving me crazy! He kept asking me if I was alright and tried telling really bad jokes 'to make me feel better' which really just pissed me off instead."

Hermione smiled and went over to the side of Lily's bed that was not occupied by healers. She stayed with her friend for another two hours while Lily's contractions got closer together.

"Okay Mrs. Potter, on the next contraction we want you to push as hard as you can," said a healer at the foot of the bed.

"Do you want to get James?" Hermione asked. Lily nodded, too tired to speak. Hermione let go of her friends hand and went back into the hallway.

"James, Lily is getting ready to push, she wants you in there." James didn't say a word he just rushed past Hermione and went into the room where his son was about to be born.

About thirty minutes later James walked out with a little blue bundle in his arms.

"I would like you all to meet Harry James Potter, born at 2:27am on July 31st." Hermione had never seen James look so happy.

"He's beautiful James," Hermione said looking down at the baby that would one day become her best friend and savior of the wizarding world. She brushed his dark hair away from his forehead to see it without the scar that had always identified him.

This baby had everything the Harry she knew always wanted. He had a mom, and a dad, and he was just as normal as every other baby. Her Harry had once said that he wanted to be "just Harry" and this would be the only time in his life where he would be that.

They all went with James back into Lily's room to give their congratulations. Lily was a natural with baby Harry. She did everything a new mother should do, and did all with more love in her eyes than Hermione had ever seen.

"Sirius, Ariel, we were wondering if you would agree to be Harry's godparents." Lily asked her friends.

"Of course!" they answered together. Lily motioned for Hermione to come closer to her and Harry.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione smiled and nodded. She took the sleeping baby in her arms and gazed at him. It was a little strange holding her future best friend as a baby, and being his godmother. But she completely forgot to think it was strange the moment Harry opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hello little Harry, I'm your godmother." She said to the baby in her arms. Sirius came over to see his new godson as well.

"And I am your godfather," Sirius said to the baby staring up at him. Hermione handed Harry over to Sirius, who immediately started to tell the baby about all the pranks he will teach him. Hermione giggled and shook her head at her husband.

Several minutes later Hermione and Sirius went on home to let Lily rest.

When they got home they decided to go right to sleep since it was so early in the morning. Well, Sirius went to sleep, Hermione stayed up almost all night planning how she would disappear.

Later that morning Hermione woke up after a short sleep to see sunlight streaming in through the curtains that covered their bedroom window, she decided to just lay there for awhile and watch Sirius sleep. He looked so beautiful, the way the light was hitting him. Hermione wished she could pause time so she could stay there forever.

She leaned forward and kissed Sirius' lips lightly with her own. She then began to place kisses on every bit of skin that she could. When she got to the spot behind his ear she heard a moan and felt herself being pulled back to his lips.

"This is quite a nice way to wake up," he said in between kissing her. Hermione grinned mischievously and rolled on top of him. And they proceeded to make love all morning long.

That afternoon, they got an owl from James saying that Lily and Harry would be going home in the evening. He also asked Sirius if he could come over to his house and help him clean up a bit for when Lily gets home.

"I love you," Hermione said as she hugged and kissed Sirius before he left.

"I love you as well," Sirius said into her hair. "I'll probably only be a few hours, see you soon"

"Sirius," she said before he stepped into the fire, "don't you forget about me."

Sirius smiled at her, "never," he told her. And with that he grabbed some powder and he flooed over to the Potter's.

Hermione stayed in that spot staring at the fireplace for a few moments. She blinked and felt a tear fall down her cheek, she realized that that will be the last time she sees her husband for about 18 years.

Once she was dressed, she put on the locket Sirius gave her for their first Christmas together. She had added a couple of pictures to the locket since then; there was a picture of her and Sirius on their wedding day, and a picture of their whole group from James and Lily's wedding as well.

Hermione grabbed a pen and piece of paper and sat down to write Sirius a note:

_Sirius,_

_I've gone shopping to get little Harry a welcome home present. I'll see you at Lily and James' later._

_I love you,_

_Ariel_

Hermione chocked on the tears she was trying to hold back. This note will make Sirius think that she went out shopping and never returned. He will probably think that she was attacked by Death Eaters.

She looked around her house one more time, "I'm so sorry Sirius," she whispered. Then she turned around and walked out the door.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Where is she?" Sirius asked his friends.

"I don't know mate, her note said she'd meet us here." James said.

"Maybe she went home and accidentally fell asleep." Lily said as she got up to put Harry in his crib.

"Yeah, maybe," Sirius said and flooed home to see if his wife had fallen asleep after shopping. But the house looked the same as it had when he had come home to find the note earlier. There was still no sign of Ariel.

Sirius decided to go to Diagon Alley to see if she was there. He asked every shop owner but none of them had seen Ariel that day. He then went to the muggle shops he knew she liked, but they hadn't seen her either.

Sirius went back to James and Lily's to see if she had shown up while he was gone. But she hadn't. He was getting worried. Where was she?

At Lily's suggestion, he flooed Dumbledore to ask if he had heard from her, but Dumbledore said he hadn't seen her either. He did say that there had been recent disappearances involving Death Eaters, and decided to call a few Order members to look for her.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

The Order found no sign of Ariel anywhere. They had looked for her for hours.

"She's alive, my wedding ring would be black if she was dead." Sirius said forcefully.

"Sirius, I'm sorry, but Ariel was probably captured by death eaters." Dumbledore said.

"Well then we have to rescue her! We have to find her!" Sirius shouted.

"I'm sorry but we don't know where she might have been taken. We have no leads whatsoever. I promise you the moment we have a lead we will follow it."

Everything finally sank in to Sirius. His wife was gone. No one had any idea where she was. Sirius' knees gave way and he fell to couch sobbing. His friends tried to comfort him but knew there was nothing they could really do.

Eventually Sirius stopped crying, but only because he had run out of tears. Lily and James had left to take care of Harry but Remus had volunteered to stay with Sirius to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

After hours of silence Remus tried to get Sirius to talk to him, but Sirius couldn't speak. He felt frozen, he couldn't speak, move, even Remus' voice sounded far away. All Sirius could do was think about Ariel.

His last thought before falling into a potion induced sleep was _Ariel please be alright._

TIME WARP TO THE FUTURE

A SMALL HOUSE ON A HILL TOP OUTSIDE A CITY

"There, everything is finished." Ariel Black said as she backed away from her work. Now that she was done with all of her projects she could return to the wizarding world.

_Ready or not, here I come._

A/N: So the reason I hadn't updated till now is because my computer was attacked by a vicious virus. It completely shut my computer down and wiped my memory. Luckily all my files were on a back up drive. But I couldn't use my computer for quite awhile so I couldn't edit and update this chapter.

I hope you liked this chapter! This will be the last chapter that takes place in the past.

Don't worry this isn't over yet. And PLEASE REVIEW!!

Amrawo


	25. What Happened While Time Flew By

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

Becoming a Memory

Chapter 24

THE HOME OF ARIEL BLACK

Ariel stood up and looked at the filled boxes around her room. She knew she could pack using magic, but she wanted to do it by hand so she had time to think about her life the past 18 years.

When she had left she went to a house on top of a small hill outside a muggle city. She had bought the house a few months before from a muggle realtor. It was on the small side but that was perfectly fine for Ariel.

The house had a kitchen/ dinning area, two bedrooms, and a study. Ariel had quickly turned the study into a book room where she could read and research. She took the larger bedroom as her own and used the second as storage.

Ariel had also used her magic to create a large basement. One part of the basement was a very secure room that she used during transformations. The rest of the basement she made into a lab of sorts where she could work on projects.

After getting settled into her new home she went into the city that was about thirty minutes away by muggle car. She wanted to get a job. She had some money in a vault that Dumbledore had created for her without anyone knowing, but she wanted to earn money of her own, not to mention she needed something to do besides research.

While in town she stopped at a coffee shop for lunch. The shop was locally owned and was designed to look like the inside of house. Ariel fell in love with it right away, and was pleased to learn that they had a job open.

She enjoyed her new job right from the beginning. She learned how to make all kinds of drinks and even pastries. She also found friends in her coworkers. One woman she worked with became a great friend to her. Her name was Sophie Webb. Sophie and her husband, Mike, were a few years older than Ariel and quickly took her under their wing.

Later that month before the full moon she told her boss and her friends that she was going to visit some relatives for a few days. Before the moon came out she made sure she wouldn't be able to get out as a wolf and would be able to get out as a human by hiding her wand underneath the floorboards.

As she was transforming into a wolf she felt something different in her stomach. She couldn't describe the feeling and quickly forgot about it as the wolf took over her thoughts.

The next morning she healed her wounds and left the basement, the feeling in her stomach the night before completely forgotten.

A few days later at work she was getting out the things needed to make one of the new club sandwiches on the menu. When she opened the package of meat the smell that hit her was one of the most nauseating things she had ever encountered. She immediately dropped the package and ran to the toilet to empty her stomach.

This started to happen every time she smelled certain foods. After a week of vomiting whenever someone ordered a club sandwich Ariel was moved to coffee duty. However Ariel had been getting sick when she was at home as well.

Sophie noticed all of this and came up with the conclusion that her friend failed to. She went out and bought a pregnancy test and brought it to Ariel while they were at work.

"Just try it," Sophie told her while they were hiding in the restroom.

"You're nuts. I can't be pregnant. We used protection." But as she said this Ariel remembered her last morning with Sirius and couldn't recall either of them saying a contraceptive spell.

Then she recalled a strange feeling in her stomach while she was transforming last full moon.

So she decided to take the test. And much to Ariel's shock and delight it came out positive. She was going to have a baby. And the baby had already survived the full moon meaning that she wouldn't lose the baby during a transformation.

While she was pregnant, Ariel kept a diary detailing everything about her pregnancy so that Sirius could read it later on. It saddened her that Sirius would not get to see, or even know about, his child until the child was older, but she would make sure that he would feel like he was there with her everyday by writing in her diary, taking photos, and creating a pensive for memories of their child growing up.

Sophie and Mike were a great help to Ariel during her pregnancy, especially because they already had 5 and 2 year old sons. Sophie gave Ariel a bunch of maternity clothes and books on pregnancy. They also went shopping together to get things for the baby. Ariel was glad now that she had the second bedroom, and her friends helped her turn it into a nursery.

Ariel had a surprisingly easy pregnancy. Her wolfishness never caused any problems to her or to the baby. And on May 1st Ariel went into labor. Sophie stayed with her the whole time she was in labor, and at 11am Ariel gave birth to a beautiful little girl.

Ariel loved her daughter the moment she had known she was pregnant, but seeing her baby girl increased that love tenfold. Ariel thought she was perfect. She had Sirius' hair and eyes, and her nose and mouth. She could already tell that she would grow up to be a beautiful woman.

When asked for a name Ariel knew the perfect one right away, Keira Lily Black.

Ariel sent Keira to Muggle School and when she was 11 told her about the magical world and went to Diagon Alley in disguises to get her a wand and some spell books that Ariel didn't already own. From then on after Keira got home from school, Ariel would teach her magic and everything about the wizarding world.

Keira was a lot like her mother in that she liked to learn and to read, but was like her father in every other way. She was mischievous and always curious, which consistently got her into trouble. She also enjoyed playing pranks on people when she didn't think her mother was looking.

Ariel finally finished packing up her room and the only room left in the house was the basement. The things she had been working on in the basement were both extremely important.

Each of these came in the form of a potion. The first potion, which she had finished when Keira was 9, was able to reverse the effects of a werewolf bite. She couldn't exactly call it a cure because the bite still existed and the person still got tired around the full moon, but the person no longer had to undergo the transformation into a wolf. The potion caused a person bitten by a werewolf to remain human during the full moon.

The second potion, she had just finished the day before. This potion wouldn't necessarily help people's lives, but it would make some people she knew extremely happy.

"Mum, where are you?" Keira called.

"I'm packing up everything in the basement Key," she said. She heard light footsteps coming down the stairs a second later.

"Aunt Natalie just called; she and Cami are done packing and will be over in a few minutes." Keira said when she was on the foot of the stairs.

The third thing Ariel had been working on was trying to locate her friend Natalie Turner. It had taken her a long time to work through Dumbledore's protective spells, and when she had found Natalie, she learned that Dumbledore had put some sort of memory charm on her as well. Ariel eventually got through the memory charms and was ecstatic to have her friend back.

When she was reunited with Natalie, she found out that—like herself—when she had left she was pregnant. Natalie had a daughter that she named Camilla, or "Cami". The two girls had been best friends since the day they met when they were 13 and 14 years old.

Ariel was glad that she could give Remus the gift of his love and his daughter with her return. After years of believing all his friends were either dead or traitors, he deserved some happiness finally.

"Okay then, all done here, and we've already said goodbye to Sophie, Mike, and the boys, so when they get here we can shrink everything into my purse and head off to Hogwarts." Ariel told her daughter.

Keira smiled. The smile was the kind that lit up her entire face, and magnified her natural beauty. She couldn't wait to see her father. Her mother had told her all about him ever since she was a little girl. She also knew how her mother had time traveled, and couldn't wait to meet all the people she had heard stories about over the years. She also wanted to join in the battle against Voldemort, something she hadn't told her mother yet.

"Ariel, Keira, we're ready to go!" Natalie called from the kitchen. They shrunk down all the boxes and put them into Ariel's purse.

Ariel and Keira looked around their home one more time, neither of them where feeling sadness however, they both excited about leaving.

"Okay girls, into the fire," Ariel told the teenagers.

Keira and Camilla flooed to Dumbledore's office and were quickly followed by their mothers.

A/N: YAHOO! 2 chapters in 2 days!! I rock!

I hope every one liked this chapter! Tell me what you think about Keira and Camilla, I'd love to know.

The next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Amrawo


	26. Finally Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

Becoming a Memory

Chapter 25

DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

"Welcome home Mrs. Black, Ms. Turner," Dumbledore said with a smile when the two women exited the fireplace.

"It's good to be back professor," Ariel smiled back. Natalie grinned as well.

"Can I assume that these lovely ladies are your daughters?"

"Yes, this is Keira Black and Camilla Lupin Turner," Ariel said.

"Ah, splendid! Congratulations! Now, if you would excuse me, I am off to go get some people that have missed you both quite a bit." Dumbledore said as he moved to leave the office.

"Professor, before you go, could you tell me who sent me to the past?" Ariel asked.

"Well I did of course. When I got word that Fenir Greyback was in the forest and I saw you leaving the castle, I realized that that night was the night you went back in time. There was no one else around so I figured it must be me who cast the spell." And with that he walked out the door.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Ariel mumbled.

"I'm kind of nervous," Natalie whispered into the silence.

"Me too," Ariel smiled weakly.

"Well I'm just really excited!" Keira said. And Camilla followed with a "here, here."

They heard the stair case start to move and a few seconds later the door opened. In front of the large number of people coming through the door were Sirius and Remus.

Ariel's breath caught in her throat as she stared at Sirius. She had missed him every day for 18 years and here he was. Her eyes started to well up with joyful tears. A moment later they were in each others arms.

"Sirius I'm so sorry, I couldn't think of any other way to keep myself from changing the future! I totally understand if you never want to see me again." Ariel said with tears running down her cheeks.

Sirius pulled back from their embrace to face her. "Ariel, I want to see you every day for the rest of my life. I understand why you did what you did."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," and he pulled her into a kiss that seemed to stop time altogether.

Keira stayed off in the corner with Cami while their parents reunited. She took this time to look around at the rest of the people that had entered the room. She could spot Harry and his friends right away. They were exactly like her mom had described them to her.

Also in the room was a pair of very good looking twins, a witch with brightly colored hair, a pale boy with blond hair, and a couple of people she assumed were professors, one of which was rather large.

Keira glanced back at the twins and blushed when she saw one of them looking at her. She turned back to her parents and saw that they whispering to each other with kisses being placed every few seconds. Cami's parents were doing the same thing.

While she was happy that her parents were reunited, she wanted to meet her father and every one else in the room too. Keira cleared her throat loudly getting the attention of all the rooms' occupants.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear," Ariel said to her daughter. Then Ariel turned back to her husband. "Sirius, a month after I left I found out that I was pregnant, the baby survived my transformations."

Sirius was looking at her eyes wide with a smile growing on his face. "My… I have… daughter?"

Ariel smiled, "yes, Keira Lily Black."

Sirius walked across the room to his daughter.

"Hi, dad," Keira said with her eyes tearing up as she looked at her father. The next thing she knew she was receiving a hug from her father for the first time in her life. It felt just like she had dreamed it would, welcoming, loving, protecting.

Across the room Cami was having a similar meeting with her own father.

"Sorry to interrupt this tearful reunion but there are a few more people that would like to say hello, and Ariel has some things she needs to tell us about." Dumbledore said in an uncharacteristically direct way.

"Yes right," Ariel said. "Let's get everything out the way so that we can go to bed soon, yeah?"

"Why don't we introduce everyone first for those that don't know each other?" Remus suggested.

"Good idea, everyone this is Keira, Camilla, and Natalie," Ariel said pointing to each as she said their name. "Key, Cami, Nat, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Tonks, Professor's McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid, and… Draco Malfoy? What's he doing here?"

"I switched sides, after attending my first few death eater meetings I realized that they are as crazy and evil as Potter said. So I spoke to Professor Snape who brought me to speak to Dumbledore. Now I'm helping Severus spy on the Dark Lord." Draco said calmly.

"Oh, well, okay then, I guess." Ariel said still slightly confused but accepting.

"Hey, do you want us to call you Hermione or Ariel?" Ron asked.

"I'll respond to both. But since I've been living as Ariel for 20 years I tend to think of myself as Ariel now more than Hermione. I understand though if you still call me Hermione however." The teens nodded.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't really know what to think yet. They had known that when Hermione came back that she would be Sirius' age, but it was still rather strange seeing their best friend as a 38 year old woman. Right then though, they were just going to be happy to see their friend again, even if she was older.

"Dumbledore said you had things to tell us," Harry said after he, Ron, and Ginny pulled away from their group hug with Hermione/Ariel.

"Yes, while in hiding I worked on a couple of research projects."

"Typical," said just about everyone in the room.

Ariel rolled her eyes, "anyway, one of the things I worked on had to do with trying to find a cure for lycanthropy."

"You found a cure?"

"Not a cure exactly, it's all very complicated and I'd rather give a short version right now, but I did create a potion that stops the transformation on the full moon," she looked at Remus and saw that he had tears of happiness in his eyes.

"That's amazing Ariel, thank you so much."

"It was no problem at all Remus, here, I have a vile of it right here in my bag," she said and began to go through her rather large purse. She kept pulling things out of the bag for several minutes.

"Gosh, mum, Marry Poppins much?" Keira said.

"Very funny dear, ah here it is." She handed Remus a vile of the potion. "The best part of the potion is, unlike Wolfsbane, you only have to take it one time."

"Incredible," Remus muttered before swallowing the potion.

"The other thing I worked on I think you will all really enjoy, especially you Harry." Ariel smiled to her friend and reached into her bag a second time.

A/N: I decided I wanted to leave you all hanging… the next chapter you will find out what her second project was, and Hermione/Ariel will get a more private reunion with Sirius.

A virus got my sisters computer yesterday, luckily it only took yesterday to fix.

I'm going to try to get the next chapter out tomorrow before I go wait in a book store for several hours to get a copy of Breaking Dawn. If you don't know what that is, shame on you. ;)

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Tell me what you think!

Amrawo


	27. A Very Special Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

A/N:** The reason I haven't updated in awhile is IB Diploma is taking up ALL of my time. **I don't think I've gotten a good night of sleep since school started 3 weeks ago.I'm not really even sure why I'm still doing IB. I guess its cause I've done so much work so far, that I don't want it to be for nothing. **But I'm taking a mental health day today! **Wahoo! Of course part of this day will be working on my homework, but I wanted to spend some time to finally get a chapter out.

Chapter 26

"Ah, here it is!" Ariel said as she pulled a large painting out of her bag.

"Ariel, dear, what is that," Sirius asked? She turned the painting around so everyone in the room could see what it was a painting of.

"Lily and James?" Sirius said the same time Harry whispered "mom, dad?"

"Uhh… Ariel, we already have pictures of Lily and James." Remus said breaking the silence.

"Yes Remus, I am well aware of that. The surprise isn't only the painting though." Ariel reached back into her bag and pulled out a small bottle containing a potion.

"Hermione what is that?" Harry asked.

"This is a vile of a potion I created. This potion can animate a portrait if a relative of those in the portrait adds a hair to it."

"What do you mean animate?" Sirius asked.

"It puts their spirits into their portrait counterpart. They are still dead in body and mind. But their spirits have always been alive watching over all of us. This potion makes it possible for their spirits to communicate with us." Ariel smiled at the group of people staring at her in awe.

"So all I need to do is put a strand of my hair into this potion and I will get to talk to my parents?" Tears were starting to spill out of Harry's eyes. Sirius, Remus, and Natalie were in the same state.

Ariel handed the vile to Harry. He didn't hesitate in plucking a strand of hair from his head and dropping it into the potion. "Now pour half the potion onto each of their mouths." Ariel told him.

Harry did what he was told and watched as the two people in the painting started to move.

"Brilliant" said Dumbledore.

"Ariel you're a genius," Remus whispered. Sirius, like everyone else in the room, was at a loss for words.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry spoke to the portrait.

"Oh, Harry, I can't believe I'm really getting to speak to you. We've wanted to tell you how much we love you and how proud we are of you, we've been watching over you without any way to help and it's been hurting us so much." Lily said.

"We've really hated that we couldn't find a way to help you and talk to you. But Harry, you have become an amazing young man, and we love you so much." Said James.

"You… you mean you're really here?"

"Yes, we are standing on each side of you." Lily told him.

"I wish I could hug you both." Harry said.

"We do too. But this is closer to you than we ever thought possible. Thank you so much for this Ariel." James turned to his old friend.

"It was my pleasure James. It's good to see you again." She smiled.

"Thanks, you look good for almost 40."

"You haven't changed a bit Prongs." Sirius said as he stepped closer to Ariel.

"I don't know what you're talking about Pads; I am even manlier than before." James smirked at his friend.

"James I—"

"Sirius, I know what you're getting ready to say and that night was not your fault. No one knew Peter would betray us. We don't blame you, so you should stop blaming yourself." Sirius couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "Thanks James."

"Anytime Padfoot. And Moony, I'm sorry for not trusting you." James said to the other remaining Marauder.

"Don't worry about it James, I understand."

While this was going on Lily was talking to Ariel and Natalie.

"I really missed both of you after Harry was born you know."

"If I had still had my memory at the time I would have missed you too." Natalie smirked.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you and everyone else. I thought of you all the time." Ariel said through more tears.

"I forgive you," Lily smiled. "Your girls are beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, Harry didn't turn out to bad either." Ariel smiled back.

While everyone was distracted by James and Lily Potter, George Weasley decided to get a closer look at the girl he found out was Keira Black.

_She's beautiful_ he thought. Her long black hair looked like shinning silk and her eyes were big and full of emotion. It was then that George decided that he had to meet her. So he slowly made his way over to where she was standing.

"Hi, I'm George," he held out his hand and she took it. She found that their hands fit perfectly together. "Keira," she replied smiling at him.

They continued talking while everyone else was focused elsewhere. Keira thought that he was cute and funny and sweet and she wanted to know everything about him. George wanted to get to know her better as well. But they had to stop talking because everyone else was finished talking to Lily and James.

After everyone greeted Lily and James, Ariel gave the portrait to Harry and he went off to his room to get to know his parents for the first time in his life.

Once Harry was gone Ariel turned to see her daughter standing rather close to George Weasley. She smiled to herself, she was glad her daughter might have found someone. She turned the other way only to see Cami standing near Draco Malfoy of all people. She was okay with this couple as well, since Draco had changed sides.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to get to bed." Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around Ariel's waist.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." And she tilted her head up to kiss him.

They said their good nights and went on to Sirius' room to go to bed. Soon after everyone else left to their own rooms and Keira and Cami went with the other students to the Gryffindor dorm.

A/N: I'm sorry it's not very long. I'm kind of plot drained at the moment and can't think of much to write.

I don't know when I'll have time to get another chapter out but I hope it will be soon. I want to try to finish this story before 2009.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! I could use the encouragement!

Amrawo


	28. Late Into the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

Becoming a Memory

Chapter 27

SEVERAL HOURS LATER IN SIRIUS' ROOM

Ariel untangled herself from the sheets so that she could rest her head on Sirius' chest and wrap her arm around his waist. Sirius tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer as well.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"Let's no think of that anymore. Tell me about Keira."

"What do you want to know first?"

"Everything. What was her first sign of magic?"

Ariel smiled, "I told her some of stories from that Christmas we played truth or dare with Lily and James. She liked the dare when Lily pretended to be a bunny so she transfigured her peaches into a baby bunny."

"That's pretty advanced for a baby," Sirius commented.

"Well she is our daughter," Ariel paused and then jumped out of bed putting on her robe to keep her warm. "Stay right there I have something for you."

When she returned she was carrying her bottomless purse. She reached into the purse and pulled out several photo albums and a portable Pensive. "These are memories and pictures of Keira growing up. I made them for you for when we found each other again."

"Thank you," Sirius whispered, "this means a lot to me."

They spent the next few hours looking through the pictures and watching memories. One of Sirius' favorite memories to watch was of Keira's first prank.

"Classic, moving all the clocks in the house several hours forward so you go to work at 3 in the morning. Pretty impressive for a 6 year old." Sirius smiled widely.

"I'm sorry I kept her from you." Ariel looked away from him sadly.

"Stop that," Sirius lifted her face towards him, "I understand. It's not like I could have seen her while I was in Azkaban anyway."

"I could have helped you though. I should have tried proving your innocence."

"No you shouldn't have. No one would have listened to you; they might even call you a death eater for saying it. Then what would have happened to Keira?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do." Sirius said to her, she smiled weakly but the smile quickly became a thin line.

"Sirius," Ariel said with a frown. "What's going on in the war? I haven't heard anything where I've been living."

Sirius was a little disappointed that they couldn't keep the happier tone for awhile longer but understood her need to know.

"The thing is, there hasn't been anything to hear of recently. Just a few small death eater attacks here and there. Voldemort hasn't shown up to any thing for awhile. We think he's planning something big."

"What do Severus and Draco say?"

"Voldemort hasn't told the death eaters much of anything except for Lucius and Bellatrix. Those two seem to know what he's up too."

"Well then what are we doing to prepare for whatever Voldemort is planning?"

"Quite a bit actually, the kids have been researching all sorts of stuff. They've been learning every spell they can find, different types of fighting techniques, battle tactics, Fred and George have even created some products that could prove helpful."

"Wow, they are researching on their own." Ariel didn't know how she felt about that. She used to be the only one who really did any research. But her friends had grown up, and were researching on their own. Without her. She was proud of them, but a little sad too.

"Yeah, they have even been practicing the techniques and spells a few nights a week in the Room of Requirement. Actually it might be a good idea for Keira and Camilla to join them… now that they are here, they need to know how to protect themselves." Sirius said grimly.

"I guess your right about that."

"I'm right about a lot of things," Sirius rolled on top of her deciding that the mood needed to change.

"Oh? Like what?" Ariel smirked.

"I'll tell you later," he said and he began to kiss her passionately.

IN REMUS' ROOM

"I though you were dead." Remus whispered to Natalie as they held each other.

"I'm so sorry I never came to find you after Ariel got my memory back. But I couldn't go to you without breaking Ariel's cover."

"I know I don't blame you or anyone else except for Voldemort. Thank you by the way for bringing me pictures of Camilla as a little girl. She's perfect, just like you."

"And like you." She smiled. "Remus, that woman in Dumbledore's office with the bright hair, I couldn't help but notice the way she looked at you."

"You mean Tonks? How did she look at me?"

"Like she loved you." Natalie looked at him with emotional eyes.

"Hey, it's nothing like that," Remus pulled her onto his lap. "Tonks thinks she fancies me, I've told her many times I wasn't interested. But she still kept hoping. However I think seeing you will help her understand."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You waited for me, I waited for you too. There was never anyone else; you are the only one for me." She said.

Remus bent his head so that his lips met hers. He hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

The group of teens didn't even try going to sleep. They all wanted to get to know each other. So they put some wards on the staircases to the dorms to alert them if someone was coming down and sound proofed the common room so they could talk.

Draco was not joining them however. He said that he couldn't risk being seen with them, because it would destroy his cover as a spy. Before he left he gave Cami a small smile which she returned enthusiastically.

Harry didn't join right away because he wanted to spend some time talking to his parent's portrait. However when he did join the others caught him up on everything.

"I can't believe you turned your kitchen into a pond, complete with ducks!" Harry laughed along with everyone else.

"Well, mom wouldn't take me to the real pond in the forest by our house because it was raining and I really wanted to play with the baby ducks." Keira smiled innocently.

"Ariel was so impressed with the transfiguration that she didn't remove it right away and let us play with ducks." Cami added.

"Brilliant and you did this at 11?" Fred asked.

"Yep," she replied.

_Beautiful and smart…_George thought with a silly smile plastered on his face.

"I heard that you two turned an entire corridor into a swamp, my pond is nothing compared to that. Mom told me all about your pranks, they're amazing." Keira said looking a George.

A slightly arrogant smile graced Georges face, "why thank you milady. Your pranks don't sound so bad either."

Keira giggled a little and smiled at him. "Maybe we should collaborate sometime?"

"I think that can be arranged," his smile grew larger. Her smile grew in return.

Ginny could see her older brother's obvious interest in Keira and decided to help him out a bit. "So Keira, Cami, did either of you leave boyfriends behind?"

"Nope, we're both single." Cami answered. Keira looked at George as Cami said this and was pleased to see that he liked this bit of information.

George looked up while Keira was looking at him and met her eyes for a second time that night. He thought she had beautiful eyes. She held his gaze for what felt like hours until Harry interrupted them.

"You remind me a lot of Hermione and Sirius, Keira."

"How so?" She asked, curious.

"Well you like playing pranks, like Sirius. But you think everything through before you do something, like Hermione. She would never do something without thinking it through first." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Really, could you tell me more about what my mom was like when she was a kid? She's told me stories about dad, and some of your adventures here, but she always focuses on everyone else in the stories and never talks about herself."

"Yeah, we can do that." Ron said.

"Thanks." She smiled at them.

"Well, tonight has been way too eventful for me. I'm going on to bed. Goodnight." Ginny said as she got up, the others replied their "goodnights" as she left the room.

After Ginny left, the group slowly started to thin out. And eventually only Keira and George were still awake.

"So, do you like Hogwarts so far?" George asked.

"Yes, I think I'm going to like it a lot." Keira said looking into his eyes. George, of course, didn't seem to catch her double meaning.

"That's good; Hogwarts is a really great place. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Keira smiled to herself; maybe he would ask her to spend the day with him. Keira had always wanted to find a love like her mom had for her dad. She wanted a fairy tale romance like in the stories she read. Cami constantly told her that she was too romantic for her own good. But she couldn't help it. Just like she couldn't help but hope that maybe George will be the one for her. Even if she just met him a few hours ago, she felt like she'd known him for years.

"Nothing that I know of," she said.

"Maybe we could do something then."

"I'd like that." Keira said. They both smiled.

Keira looked at her watch and stood up, "it's getting really late, and we better get to bed." George nodded and stood up as well.

"Well, goodnight," Keira said, feeling slightly awkward all of a sudden.

"Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite… seriously, they kind of hurt."

Keira cracked a smile and turned to go up the staircase but was stopped by George's hand grabbing her own. He turned her around to face him and did something she didn't expect.

He kissed her.

Keira thought it was the best kiss she had ever received. And when they both pulled away they each wore equally big smiles.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said and then she turned around and walked up the staircase with the largest smile she could possible have.

George didn't stop smiling either and once Keira was out of sight he shouted with joy and jumped up in the air.

The rest of the year was going to be very interesting for everyone. And he couldn't wait to see where it went.

----

A/N: I'm sick, so that means I have time to write. Yay! (To writing, not being sick.)

I would love it if you told me what you think of this chapter.

I decided I wanted to write about Keira and George, and all the other teens, but I still want to write about the adults too. So I'm doing both.

I don't know when I'll have the chance to update again. If I'm still sick tomorrow maybe I'll try to get another chapter out!

Send reviews for encouragement :)

(I wrote this several days ago but the new account page wouldn't work for me until now.)


	29. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

A/N: I've decided that only Sirius will call Hermione Ariel as a sort of nickname. Because honestly I'm finding it weird referring to her as both, so everyone will call Hermione, Hermione but Sirius because he is special.

Becoming a Memory

Chapter 28

The next morning Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Natalie, Keira, Camilla, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Fred, George, and the portrait of Lily and James Potter were in Dumbledore's study enjoying breakfast with their favorite headmaster. The adults were telling everyone hilarious stories from when they were at school and the room was filled with constant laughter and loud voices.

"And then Sirius, Remus, and James woke up the whole house by singing on broomsticks outside Lily's and my window!" Hermione half shouted half laughed.

"I will never forget the look of shock and outrage on both of their faces," Sirius smiled widely.

They continued to tell the teenagers about how Sirius tried to woo Hermione but in the middle of Remus recalling Sirius' poetry skills a shout of pain was heard at the end of table and split second later Severus Snape burst through the door. The person who had shouted was none other than Draco Malfoy who was now holding onto his forearm with pain etched across his handsome face.

"He's angry" Snape said to the headmaster "about what Draco and I will find out soon."

"Yes go, and be careful as always." Dumbledore replied.

Draco stood from his seat next to Cami, as he was getting up she grabbed his free hand and gave it a light squeeze which made him pause for a moment before returning it with an almost unnoticeable smile.

Once the two double agents were gone the room remained silent until Sirius brought up the idea of Keira and Cami joining the others in their evening training sessions in the room of requirement.

"Of course, that's a great idea," Harry said right away followed by nodding from everyone else. "We were planning on meeting tonight we'll take you after dinner"

"So what are you kids doing today?" Natalie asked. The teens looked at each other and shrugged.

"No idea," Ron said, "anyone up for some quiditch?" While the others were talking about quiditch Keira turned to George.

"I want to spend some time with my dad this morning, see you this afternoon?"

"Definitely, meet me outside the Great Hall after lunch." George grinned.

"Dad," Keira said looking across the round table, "could we go flying together?"

"Of course, I'd love to spend some time with my daughter" Sirius smiled broadly.

Cami decided that she'd like to spend some time with her father and made plans with him for the morning as well.

They finished breakfast quickly and headed off in their separate directions. While most of the group went to get their brooms then head to the quiditch pitch, Hermione and Natalie decided to give their daughters some time alone with the fathers they just met.

ABOVE THE HOGWARTS GROUNDS

"You're an excellent flyer, how did you learn? I can't picture your mother teaching you." Sirius asked his daughter trying to overcome the awkward silence that had taken over since they had taken off.

"No she didn't, I taught myself actually. Mum didn't even know that I had a broom until she found it months after I bought it," Keira grinned. "I had to show her how well I could fly before she would let me keep the broom, and then she made me promise to never fly without her home. Of course then I reminded her that I had been teaching myself to fly when she wasn't home."

Sirius chuckled, "what did she say to that?"

"She just grumbled a lot, said I had a point, handed me the broom and walked away. I thought I had actually won an argument but the next day I learned that if I exceeded 10 feet off the ground my hair would change to a different color."

Sirius laughed harder, "that definitely sounds like something your mother would do." They lapsed into silence once again.

"I missed you a lot you know?" Keira said suddenly. "I was so excited when mum said it was time to come to Hogwarts to see you. I've dreamed of getting to meet you since I can remember"

"I'm sorry I was never there for you," Sirius said.

"I know it's not your fault. You didn't even know I existed."

"Well I hope I can be a good father for you. I don't really know what I'm doing; I'm probably going to screw up."

"No you're not, you're doing great. I just said I wanted a dad, not a perfect dad. And I think you're doing great so far."

Sirius looked at his grown daughter with a light smile, "you are so much like your mother."

Keira grinned at him, excitement building up inside her as she got to talk to her dad. "Funny," she said, "mum always said I was a lot like you."

IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Draco and Snape had just returned from the death eater meeting and were informing Dumbledore, and Hermione and Natalie who were in the room, about what happened.

"Voldemort knows that the Ariel Bennet Black and Hermione Granger Black is the same person and has returned to the wizarding world with a daughter. It seems that he still holds a grudge against Hermione for escaping him years ago and plans on taking it out on the girl." Snape said.

Hermione slowly sat down as fear spread across her face.

"That isn't the worst of it however," Draco said. "Voldemort has made it know that the thing he has been planning these past months is an attack on the school. He didn't say how but he said it would be before school is out for the summer holidays."

"But summer is only two months away!" Natalie said.

"Which is why it isn't good news," Snape sneered.

"We need to tell the kids and Sirius and Remus… we'll join them in the Room of Requirement tonight and tell them what's going on." Hermione said. The others agreed and began talking about what they should do next.

AFTER LUNCH

"So how fond are you of sweets?" George asked.

"I'm very fond them, especially chocolate," Keira grinned at him.

"Good" he smiled. "Then you'll enjoy this." He suddenly stopped at a statue of an old witch, waved his wand, and the witch opened up to reveal a passage.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see, come on in, it's completely safe."

They walked for awhile talking until they came to a trap door. George opened it and Keira was surprised to find that it came out in the basement of, from what she could tell from the boxes around her, a sweet shop.

"Welcome to the basement of Honeydukes," George said with a grand sweep of his arm.

"We aren't going steal candy are we?"

"Of course not," he pulled out a bag filled with coins and levitated it to the top of the stairs where it would later be found by the shop owners. "I was originally planning on buying some candy then taking you to sit by the Shrieking Shack, but after Dumbledore told the school that the threat of attack by Death Eaters had been raised I didn't want to risk it."

"That's probably a good idea, and we don't have to worry about being caught by Aurors down here."

They each chose a couple a sweets and continued to talk while they ate. They talked about everything, from the war to which sweet was better. But too soon Keira looked at her watch and realized they needed to head back to be there in time for dinner.

"Wow, it's almost dinner time already?" George asked awed.

"I guess time really does fly when you're having fun," she smiled shyly.

"I guess it really does," he smiled down at her. They continued to smile as George leaned down and kissed her for a second time.

It was a light, sweet kiss that said everything they were both feeling. Just as George was about to deepen the kiss a bit there was a crash from upstairs that jolted them away from each other. They heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly climbed back into the passage back to Hogwarts.

The walk back was quieter than the walk there. Both of them were too busy thinking about the kiss, and about how much they wanted to kiss the other again. They were confused about their feelings and didn't know what to make of them.

When they climbed out of the witch they stood facing each other, and Keira made a split second decision to just go with what both her heart and her gut were telling her. So she stepped closer to George, brought one hand up to the back of his head and the other to the back of his neck, and pulled his lips down to hers.

The kiss was brief, but deeper than two before, and when Keira stepped away they were both in a daze.

"We need to go to dinner," she whispered.

"Yeah… dinner… right," George continued to stand there blinking at her so she took his hand in hers and walked him to the Great Hall smiling all the way.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know it's been awhile… I'm really sorry about that, again. I'm going to post this as soon as I finish writing this so y'all can read it asap, so please excuse any stupid errors on my part, I'm editing even less than I usually do.

I plan on starting the next chapter right after I post this too! So Please Review, it helps my motivation!


	30. Meetings of Minds, Wands, and Lips

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

A/N: Soooooo… been awhile… again… yeah. I suck. College life has been keeping me busy. But I should make more time for y'all. I really have absolutely no idea where I want to take this story anymore. I reread it to give myself some inspiration, and realized that the beginning of this story sucks… there was so much more I could have done with so many things! So many things would change about the first half of this story… I am tempted to go back and rewrite it, but I figure that if I was reading this story and waiting for me to get my act together and update I would prefer something new, not something old redone. One day I might revise it though. For now I'll just let the story evolve as I write it.

Becoming a Memory

Chapter 29

After a rather uneventful dinner that consisted of many discrete and not-so-discrete glances and small smiles between Keira and George, both still thinking about the mind blowing kiss they had shared earlier, the whole group left the Great Hall in an unnoticeable pattern so that they didn't look like they were going to the same location. Keira and George left together with their fingers intertwined a few minutes after Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Once away from eyes not privy to where they were going, George led Keira to the Room of Requirement. Keira still couldn't get over how amazing Hogwarts was, she felt like she had stepped back in time and into a medieval castle. She couldn't decide if she should be overwhelmed by everything or not and let her mind wander as George silently held her hand through the corridors.

"Here we are" George said, interrupting Keira's day dream about an armor clad medieval George sweeping her off her feet and onto his horse before riding off into the sunset.

"Here we are where? At this wall?" She was a tad bit confused. _I thought we were going to this Room of Requirement…_

"Watch," he said and started walking back and forth in front of the wall. Keira had no idea what was going on and thought that maybe he was joking with her when a door appeared out of nowhere.

Before she could say anything George opened the door and motioned for her to go in. She took an uncertain step forward but decided that she trusted George and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. _Though both mum and Cami say I'm too trusting for my own good…_

The moment that she could see into the room that was hiding behind the door she was surprised to see everyone she had had breakfast with that morning, except Draco cause he couldn't risk his cover, and some other's she hadn't met sitting around on couches talking. She saw that her mother was sitting on her father's lap and seemed to be having a serious whispered conversation, like they knew something she didn't. She felt George walk in behind her and shut the door.

"Are we the last ones?" George asked the group before them.

"Almost, we're waiting on Remus," said Aunt Natalie.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the DA while we wait to start," George said motioning to the group of teens with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and Cami. She forgot most of their names almost instantly after being introduced but they all seemed nice enough. The only names she could remember were Neville and Luna.

Soon after, Remus entered the room, "is everyone here? Good, we have some news," the "we" he was obviously referring to were the only adults in the room, Sirius, Hermione, Natalie, and himself. "This morning our spy's informed us that Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts some time before the end of the school year—"

He was interrupted by whispers and shouts of "but that's only two months away!" But they quickly settled down when they realized Remus wasn't done relaying information.

"Also, it seems he has learned of Hermione or Ariel's return to the wizarding world and of her real identity, including that she and Sirius have a daughter." Everyone turned to look at Keira, who frowned in confusion.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that you are now a target almost as big as Harry. The reason I'm telling you so publicly is because I want you and Harry to be with at least one person in this room at all times, more than one would be better if you can manage it. We don't want either of you to be caught off guard alone." Harry and Keira both nodded in reluctant acceptance to Remus' request.

"Okay, now that that is settled we need to come up with a plan for when Voldemort attacks," Sirius said breaking the silence.

"Actually we already have one."

Everyone looked at Harry in confusion, "What are you talking about Harry?" Fred asked the question they all were thinking.

"Well Harry and I figured that Hogwarts would be a likely place for V… Voldemort to come so we came up with a plan to defend the castle just in case it was needed," Ron answered for Harry. "We actually might have found a way to defeat him but we need Hermione's help with it."

"What is it?"

"We aren't completely sure… you see it's a book, we found it in the back of the restricted section of the library hidden behind some other books in a secret compartment. It's really old, I mean positively ancient, we think it might be written in Latin but we aren't sure—"

"Which is why we need Mione's help," Ron interrupted Harry.

"How do you know it has what we need to defeat Voldemort if you don't know what's in it?"

"I don't know, I just got the feeling when I went to that part of the restricted section, that's how I found the book in the first place. There is something in my gut telling me that what I'm looking for is in that book."

"Very interesting, thank you for telling us Harry, why don't you and Ron bring that book up to Dumbledore's office after dinner tomorrow and we will have a look at it." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Okay, next on our order of business is seeing how well Cami and Keira can duel so that we know what we need to teach them. So both of you are going to duel Harry to see what level you are at. Keira you first." He motioned for her to step forward with Harry. "You can use whatever spells you wish, this room has enchantments that will prevent either of you getting mortally wounded from anything but the unforgivables, so don't use those of course."

The duel began slow and basic but quickly escalated in speed and power. Harry was the best dueler they had and Keira was holding her own against him but before long Harry managed to catch her off guard with a simple stunner. Harry revived Keira and helped her off the floor.

"You've got some pretty good moves, we could work on speed and tactics but still pretty impressive."

"Thanks, you're an alright dueler yourself," she replied jokingly.

Cami's duel went a similar way and soon the group was leaving the Room of Requirement at intervals in pairs. Keira was glad George asked if he could walk her back to the common room, she enjoyed spending time with him. She enjoyed spending time with him a lot. All through dinner they had talked, never running out of things to say. He made her laugh more in one meal than she thought she had laughed in her whole life. She always did want a guy that could make her laugh… Once they reached the common room Keira wasn't ready to go to bed and it seemed that George felt the same way so they sat down on the couch facing each other.

"So tell me more about your joke shop."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know… everything. What kinds of products do you have?"

"Well we have a variety of sweets that will make you sick in order to skip class, and some sweet that will give you feathers or change the color of your hair. We have potions and fire crackers and gag gifts; we also have a line of defense merchandise that has been selling rather well lately."

"What kind of defense stuff?"

"Cloaks, hats, jewelry, even neck ties. They all have protection spells in them that will repel mild to moderate curses. Actually… stay right there." He got up and ran up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory. He wasn't gone long before he came back with something in his hand.

"Close your eyes." He said. Keira did and felt something going around her neck. "Alright open them."

She looked down and saw a delicate chain with a red stone teardrop pendant at the end around her neck. She opened her mouth to ask what the necklace was for but George beat her to it.

"Before you ask it's one of the new necklaces on our defense line and I want you to have it. I don't want anything to happen to you and since you're now on Voldemort's most wanted list, I thought this could at least help a little. It's smaller and more discrete than the other necklaces and I thought the color would suit you, and it does." He smiled. His smile was one of those smiles that not only melt your heart but turn you into a complete puddle of goo. And Keira certainly felt like a puddle of goo right then and decided that instead of opening her mouth and saying something stupid, she leaned forward and kissed him.

She could definitely get used to kissing George Weasley.

IN SIRIUS' AND HERMIONE'S ROOM

"I love you," Sirius said as Hermione cuddled into his side and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you too. What are you thinking about? You look… worried."

"It's just… after seeing Keira duel Harry today and learning that she's on Voldy's hit list because he wants revenge on you getting away, I don't want to lose you again now that I've finally got you back and I don't want to lose my daughter now either. I want to ask you to not fight in the battle when it comes but I know how well that worked last time. I'm just… scared."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius and he pulled her closer. "I know, I'm scared too, but that just means that we have something to fight for doesn't it? What does Voldemort have to fight for? Power? That is nothing compared to what we have because we are willing to do anything to save the ones we love. We have to believe that all the stories we hear when we are young are true, that good always triumphs over evil in the end."

"You're right. How did I end up married to someone so smart?" He tapped her nose teasingly.

"I guess you're just really lucky that James was already dating Lily." Hermione said with a very serious look on her face.

"Oh really? What about now?" And with that he rolled on top of her and started tickling her mercilessly. They rolled around on the bed laughing, forgetting for a moment that they were in a war and just concentrating on their love for one another.

They paused to catch their breath and Sirius looked down at Hermione and kissed her ardently. Hermione moaned and let her fingers get tangled in his hair and their tickling fight quickly became a battle of tongues.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! This chapter was a lot of Keira and George, I really like them. But next chapter should have a good amount of Sirius and Hermione if it goes in the direction I'm thinking of right now.

I'm hoping I'll be able to write more this weekend after doing my homework and studying for my art history test.

Please review! They motivate me!


End file.
